Une absence douloureuse
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Trois ans. Trois années à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était heureux, trois années à vivre loin d'elle. Pourtant, il avait suffi qu'il l'aperçoive l'espace d'un instant pour comprendre à quel point il était seul, malheureux. Mathieu aimait Aidan plus que tout, même s'il l'avait abandonnée. Même s'il les avait abandonnées et qu'il avait fuis comme un lâche.
1. Chapitre I : La belle inconnue

Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfiction : après avoir fini le tome 2 "d'une nouvelle vie ensemble" je me suis penchée sur un projet que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps, et je suis contente de vous le montrer ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Comme à mon habitude pour mes fanfictions précédentes, j'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le samedi !

.

 _Cette fanfiction fera 20 chapitres, et le Pairing sera un Mathieu/OC ! Les douze premiers chapitres iront par paire avec chaque fois le PDV de Mathieu et celui d'Aidan. (OC)_

 _Les personnages de cette fiction (tel que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel) ne m'appartiennent pas, et je m'engage à supprimer ces actions si les personnes cités dedans m'en font la demande. Les OC (tel que Anna et Aidan) en revanche sont mon unique propriété._

.

.

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

.

.

. ~ **Une absence douloureuse** ~ .

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 :** _La belle inconnue qui faisait resurgir les souvenirs_

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le temps était gris et pluvieux. Le ciel était recouvert par de nombreux nuages, qui empêchaient le soleil d'arroser le monde de ses rayons. Le vent soufflait et venait chatouiller la nuque des passants de son souffle froid, faisant voler les feuilles mortes dans les aires.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi, dans la grande ville de Nantes. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues, se rendant au travail, au magasin, faisant leur footing, une simple promenade, ou sortaient leurs chiens. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres non, certains fêtaient de bonnes nouvelles, d'autres de mauvaises. La vie suivait son cour, normalement.

Mathieu, assit sur un banc, les observait, tous ces gens, aussi nombreux et insignifiants que des grains de sables sur la plage. Tous uniques, avec leurs histoires, leurs aventures, et pourtant, il n'y avait personne pour s'en soucier. Ils n'étaient qu'une infime poussière dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Le jeune homme de 33 ans se leva du banc où il reposait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes dans la galerie marchande d'un centre commercial. Il venait de finir un sandwich au thon qui lui avait fait office de déjeuner, et comptait passer vite fait au super marché pour faire quelques courses.

Son fidèle chapeau vissé sur la tête, il avançait à pas rapides dans les galeries marchandes, entre les boutiques, les restaurants et autres fast-foods, souhaitant rapidement rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé les endroits blindés de monde. Il aimait la solitude, ou du moins, ne supportait pas la proximité avec les inconnus. Il se sentait compressé, étouffer à chaque fois.

Un sac de course à la main, Mathieu, regardait distraitement autours de lui, la tête dans les nuages. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire, plus tard dans la journée. Il pensait inviter Alex, ou Antoine à boire une bière. Il avait arrêté SLG depuis déjà cinq ans, et même s'il savait qu'il avait bien fait, il devait bien avouer que ses journées se faisaient parfois longues.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Alors que je continuais à avancer, mon regard se perdit dans un petit restaurant. Cet endroit n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant, c'était un petit commerce banal. Non, la seule chose qui attirait mon attention, était une cliente en particulier. Dès que je la vis, je me figeais. Mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir, d'avancer, et mes bras lâchèrent le sachet de course que je tenais. Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Elle était là, ses longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient reposaient sur ses épaules et ses beaux yeux bruns noisette étaient perdus entre les lignes d'un journal qu'elle regardait, sans pour autant sembler le lire. Malgré ces trois années passées, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

Aidan.

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle. On aurait dit un ange, mais à cet instant, j'avais plus l'impression de voir un fantôme, un mauvais souvenir. Je fus aussitôt assailli par une dizaine de sentiments. De l'amour, c'était indéniable, mais aussi de la tristesse, de la peur, de la honte, et beaucoup de culpabilité et de colère envers moi-même.

Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps, je voulais me souvenir. Je devais me souvenir…

.

. ~ **_Flashback_** ~ .

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

C'était un mois d'août, il était tard. La lune éclairait la ville, grande, et haute dans le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient autours d'elle, comme des centaines de lanternes qui illuminaient l'univers. Il faisait chaud, et une légère brise venait parfois refroidir le monde des hommes.

Une petite maison dans la campagne, à 300 mètre de la ville, rayonnait de l'intérieur, par ses nombreuses pièces pleines de lumière et par les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. La musique résonnait, et faisait trembler les murs de la modeste habitation.

Il faisait nuit noir à l'extérieur, mais la fête battait son plein et aucun des nombreux jeunes qui se trouvaient là ne souhaitaient rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Certains d'eux étaient bourrés, d'autres non, certains étaient fatigués et dormaient déjà, d'autres dansaient encore au milieu du salon. Tous s'amusaient et étaient heureux.

C'était Antoine, qui avait organisé cette fête, alors que ses parents étaient absents. Il avait invité beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de personne de son entourage. Des amis, évidement, mais aussi des connaissances, ou d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de vu.

Assit dans le canapé, le maitre de maison discutait avec son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait être avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je me souvenais de cette soirée, comme si c'était hier. Il faisait nuit, j'avais chaud et l'alcool me faisait tourner la tête, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup bu. J'étais assis dans le canapé, près de mon meilleur ami.

Même si mes souvenirs étaient vivaces, j'avais parfois du mal à me rappeler des mots exacts de notre conversation. Mais je me souvenais toujours de quoi nous étions en train de parler, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

J'étais jeune et con, à l'époque. Innocent aussi. Je devais avoir 20 ans, j'étais célibataire et avais arrêté mes études, par manque de motivation, d'intérêt, ou tout simplement par stupidité. Moi-même je ne le savais plus réellement. Je vivais aux crochets de ma mère, et m'amusais souvent à faire des vidéos ou autres gags comiques avec mes amis. J'avais même commencé à prendre des cours de théâtre, poussé par ma génitrice qui n'en pouvait plus de me voir glander toute la journée.

Je riais et discutais tranquillement avec Antoine, qui était visiblement ailleurs. Il regardait dans la direction d'un groupe de personne, et donnait l'impression de réfléchir à quelque chose. Ça semblait le tracasser, et je savais qu'il mourait d'envie de me dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ? » demandais-je au bout d'un moment, agacé par son inattention.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me regarda, surpris, comme si j'avais prononcé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Était-ce parce que je venais de couper le fil de ses pensées ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les dernières idées qui s'y trouvaient, et me regarda, tout sourire.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » affirma-t-il.

Je poussais un faible soupire et secouais légèrement la tête avant de regarder de nouveau dans sa direction. Il regardait une jeune fille rousse, en souriant malicieusement, comme s'il préparait quelque chose, avant de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil.

Alors c'était donc ça ? La cause de son inattention était due à une fille ? Ce n'était sans doute pas sa petite amie. Il était célibataire, du moins c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et puis, il m'en aurait parlé, si une fille lui plaisait. C'était évident, à cet instant, Antoine essayait tant bien que mal de draguer une fille.

« Elle te plait ? » questionnais-je, en désignant la rouquine d'un coup de tête.

Cette fois-ci, mon ami me regarda avec des yeux ronds. J'avais l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre, de venir d'une autre planète et de lui avoir parlé dans une langue étrangère à la sienne.

« Qui ça ? Anna ? Mais c'est ma cousine ! » s'était-il exclamé.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour, de le regarder avec étonnement.

« Tu as une cousine ?

-Oui, je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

-Non, pas à ce je sache. »

Il haussa les épaules, et but une gorgée de bière. Moi, je me contentais de jouer avec ma bouteille, observant mes chaussures.

« Tu la regardais bizarrement, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais la mettre dans ton lit. » expliquais-je.

Il pouffa.

« Non, c'est juste qu'elle et moi on a discuté, et on pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de te présenter à son amie. »

Je haussais un sourcil. Antoine avait déjà organisé des coups foireux pour me présenter des filles, et pour cause, je préférais ne plus trop lui faire confiance.

« Pourquoi ? Je fais tellement pitié que tu te sens obligé de me trouver une meuf ?

-C'est vrai que tu me fais pitié, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois cette fille, et je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ? C'est la fille près de ta cousine ? »

Il hocha la tête, tandis que j'observais plus attentivement la fille en question. À côté de la cousine rousse d'Antoine, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns noisette. Elle parlait et riait avec Anna, et il était vrai que je n'étais pas totalement insensible à son charme. Néanmoins, elle ne m'inspirait pas réellement confiance.

« Elle s'appelle Aidan. Elle a environ notre âge, je crois.

-C'est un prénom pour fille, ça, Aidan ?

-Non, mais ses parents pensaient qu'ils allaient avoir un garçon. À sa naissance, ils ont refusé de changer de prénom parce qu'ils trouvaient que ça lui allait bien.

-Ah bon. Elle est pas moche, hein, mais non merci. Elle a l'air vachement… superficiel. Elle me fait un peu penser aux connasses que j'avais dans ma classe, en terminal. »

J'étais plein de préjugés, à l'époque, et j'ai toujours été ennuyé et assez nerveux à l'idée de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Même quand il s'agissait d'éventuelle conquête.

Mon ami lâcha un soupire amusé et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque avant de s'adosser plus confortablement dans son canapé.

Autour de nous, les invités de mon hôte s'éclataient, dansaient, buvaient. Il était 2h du matin passé, et la fatigue se faisait doucement ressentir.

« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Tu as tort, elle est vraiment très gentille. Bon, elle est directe, hein, et elle n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense, mais y'a pas plus adorable qu'elle comme nana. Et je suis sûr qu'elle est faite pour toi ! En plus, t'aime bien les filles avec du caractère, si je me trompe pas.»

Je soupirais d'agacement et sortais un paquet de cigarette de la poche de ma veste pour en prendre une et l'allumer. Je la mis ensuite aux coins de mes lèvres et inspirais une grande bouffée de tabac, pour me détendre. C'est marrant comme un truc qui vous nique les poumons peut vous faire autant de bien.

« Je t'aime bien mec, mais le prend pas mal si je ne veux pas la rencontrer. Je ne pense pas que ça en vaut le coup. Elle a juste l'air banale.

-Tu es vraiment têtu, toi. Allez, fais un petit effort. Parle-lui au moins un peu, histoire de faire connaissance. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez super bien. Et si ce n'est pas ton style de fille, ça te fera au moins une amie. »

Antoine n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, et je retenais un soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je tirais une latte pour ensuite recracher la fumée, tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la mystérieuse jeune fille. Je la vis se lever, pour aller se chercher une boisson à la cuisine.

« Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait, déjà ?

-Aidan. »

Je hochais doucement la tête, et me levait pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Plus vite je commencerais, plus vite ce sera fini, pensais-je. Je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de rencontrer cette jeune femme, mais je voulais à tout prix qu'Antoine me foute la paix.

Arrivé dans la pièce, je me dirigeais vers le frigo devant lequel se trouvait Aidan. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés lui tombaient dans le dos pour s'arrêter en dessous de ses épaules. Je laissais rapidement mes yeux voguer vers le bas de son corps et s'arrêter sur son cul. Et putain, quel cul ! Des fesses rebondit et ferme, ni trop grosses, ni trop petite.

Je me la serais bien tapée, mais ça n'était pas dans mes principes. Déjà, je n'étais pas trop fan des coups d'un soir - _même s'il m'arrivait d'en avoir_ \- et ensuite, je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec elle, juste pour coucher avec elle. Ce n'était pas mon style, et je ne voulais pas risquer de jouer avec elle et ses sentiments. Parfois, les gens s'attachent trop vite.

Je me concentrais ensuite de nouveau sur ma venue dans la cuisine, et me raclais la gorge pour prévenir la jeune femme de ma présence. Elle se retourna dans un léger sursaut, et se détendit en me voyant, souriant même légèrement.

Maintenant qu'elle était à un mètre de moi et non pas à l'autre bout de la pièce, je réalisais qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle que ce que j'avais pu penser. Elle était légèrement maquillée, et ses yeux bruns noisette ressortaient étrangement bien sur son teint de poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe rouge parsemée de quelques fleurs blanches, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, avec des talons hauts, rouges eux aussi. Les courbes de son corps étaient harmonieuses et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas énormément de poitrine ne faisait que me soumettre à l'idée qu'elle était définitivement bien foutue. Je n'aimais pas les grosses poitrines, ça ne m'attirait pas du tout. En revanche, je n'avais rien contre les petits seins. C'était ce que je préférais. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non ?

Je me sentais tout de suite honteux : j'étais face à une très belle femme, et moi, je n'avais fait aucun effort de présentation. J'avais mis un de mes t-shirt de geek, à l'effigie de Link et Zelda, un jeans troué, je n'étais ni coiffé, ni rasé - _même si vu le peu de barbe que j'avais à l'époque, ça ne valait pas le coup_ \- et de plus, mon front était dégoulinant de sueur à cause de la chaleur. Je n'étais pas grand, pas musclé, pas spécialement beau, et de toute manière, je n'avais jamais été un homme qui attirait les femmes. En bref, j'avais clairement une sale gueule.

« Salut, tu es Mathieu, non ? » me demanda-t-elle, en me sortant par la même occasion de ma torpeur.

Je hochais rapidement la tête, surpris qu'elle sache déjà mon prénom. D'un autre côté, étant donné qu'Antoine m'avait déjà parlé d'elle, il me semblait normal qu'Anna lui ait déjà parlé de moi.

« Ne te vexe pas, mais même si tu m'as l'air charmant, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. C'est mon amie, qui veut absolument que je te parle. Elle cherche à tout prix à me caser avec quelqu'un pour je ne sais quelle raison. » m'expliqua-t-elle, en saisissant une bière dans le frigo pour ensuite le refermer.

Antoine ne m'avait pas menti, quand il m'avait dit qu'elle avait du caractère. Et il avait raison, j'adorais ça. Elle m'avait clairement dit dès le début ce qu'elle pensait, et ça m'avait beaucoup plu. Peut-être que finalement, je m'étais trompé sur cette fille.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de te parler, au début. » l'informais-je.

Aidan s'adossa contre le plan de travail en buvant une gorgée de bière, pour ensuite me regarder en souriant malicieusement.

« Au début ?

-Oui, mais je suis quand même venu pour que mon pote me foute la paix. Il aurait insisté sinon, et ça m'aurait fait chier. Il m'a dit, je cite, "parle lui au moins pour faire connaissance". »

La jeune femme en face de moi lâcha un petit rire, ce qui me fit aussitôt sourire. Son rire était doux, mélodieux. Ça aussi, ça me plaisait.

« Anna m'a tenue exactement le même discours. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je lâchais à mon tour un petit rire, beaucoup moins beau que celui d'Aidan. Ça n'empêcha pourtant pas cette dernière de m'avouer :

« J'aime bien ton rire. »

Je rougissais un peu, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Jamais personne ne me complimentait sur mon rire, et j'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était certainement dû au fait qu'il était ridicule. Il semblait pourtant plaire à cette jeune femme qui m'intriguait tant.

« J'aime aussi les hommes qui rougissent. C'est mignon, je trouve. » ajouta-t-elle.

Je rougissais encore plus, bien malgré moi, et ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette femme qui me disait tout ce qu'elle pensait, sans la moindre gêne. Comme pour me déstabiliser encore plus, elle continua :

« J'aime bien les hommes petits. Et puis, tu es plutôt beau. »

Elle me lança un sourire charmeur avant de s'éloigner de moi pour se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine. Dans ma tête, tout se bousculait, et je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette jeune femme qu'au début, je ne souhaitais pas rencontrer.

J'attrapais son poignet d'une main avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la pièce, et lui dis :

« Tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus. J'aime les filles directes. Ça te dirait, qu'on se revoit pour faire un peu plus connaissance ? »

Aidan tourna la tête vers moi, et m'offrit un sourire sincère. Un rayon de lune traversait la fenêtre pour venir éclairer son visage. Elle était plutôt jolie, comme ça.

« Si tu veux. Demandes mon numéro à Antoine, et contacte-moi quand tu voudras qu'on se voie. »

Je libérais son poignet de mon emprise et la regardais disparaître dans le salon au milieu de la foule, sans doute pour rejoindre Anna. Moi, je restais là, comme un con, à me demander si j'avais bien fait ou non de lui demander qu'on se revoie.

Je fini malgré tout par me décider de bouger, et allais rejoindre Antoine, toujours affalé dans son canapé, s'endormant presque. Je me laissais tomber près de lui, et laissait ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je compris qu'il voulait savoir mon impression sur Aidan.

« Elle est sympa, mais je sais pas si ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Tu me passeras quand même son numéro, au cas où je souhaiterais la revoir.

-Je savais, qu'elle te plairait. » déclara-t-il, l'air triomphant, tout en s'étirant.

Je poussais un petit soupire, à la fois amusé et agacé par la situation. Je détestais qu'Antoine ait raison. Et ça ne servait à rien de me voiler la face : Aidan ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent.

C'était dans ces circonstances, que j'avais rencontré Aidan. Peut-être que je ne me souvenais pas des phrases qui avaient été prononcé au mot près, mais c'était tout comme. Je me souvenais de ce jour, car c'était le premier où je lui avais parlé. C'était un jour important. J'étais jeune et con, à l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais et j'avais une vision différente de la vie de ce que j'ai maintenant. Ce jour-là, impossible d'y attacher moins d'importance.

.

. ~ **_Fin flashback_** ~ .

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Toujours figé comme au con au milieu des rues de la galerie marchande, je reprenais doucement mes esprits.

Oui, c'était comme ça que j'avais rencontré Aidan. Je ne m'étais plus rappelé de ce jour, comme aucuns des autres que j'avais passé avec elle depuis trois ans, comme pour mieux l'oublier. Mais maintenant, soutenue par une force que j'ignorais, je m'étais souvenu, et un tas de chose que j'avais souhaité enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire était en train de resurgir. Resurgir, comme pour mieux me péter la gueule à grand coup de souvenir. C'était la belle inconnue qui avait fait resurgir ces souvenirs. Une inconnue pas si inconnue que ça.

Soudain, je réussis à bouger un doigt, puis ma main, mes membres, jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle de tout mon corps. Aussitôt, je ramassais mes affaires et partais en courant, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, j'avais sûrement l'air d'un fou, mais ça m'importait peu. Je voulais juste disparaître de cet endroit. Et puis, de toute manière, je crois bien que j'étais fou. Fou de cette fille, oui, fou d'elle. Aidan m'avait rendu fou.

J'étais resté immobile dans la galerie marchande durant plusieurs secondes qui m'avaient paru être des minutes. Ce court laps de temps avait-il suffit à Aidan de me voir ?

Je ne le souhaitais pas, car de nous deux, je me doutais très bien qui souffrirait le plus si nous venions à nous rencontrer de nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même, évidement.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre "d'une absence douloureuse" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) On se retrouve normalement samedi prochain pour le chapitre 2 ! :D

En attendant passez une bonne semaine et au week-end prochain ! :D (Et passez de bons examens xD)

 **(Je vous donne une rapide info : je publierais demain un OS sur un Pairing Hippie/Patron pour ceux que ça intéresse ! le titre sera "Alcool amoureux")**

 _Amour et licorne *-*_


	2. Chapitre II : Le mystérieux jeune homme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :D

J'espère aussi que vos examens se sont bien passés ! :) Moi on va dire que ça va xD

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre deux de cette fiction, j'espère que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! :)

Bref !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Le mystérieux jeune homme qui provoquait la douleur_.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

 **PDV externe**

.

Le temps était gris et pluvieux. Le ciel était recouvert par de nombreux nuages, qui empêchaient le soleil d'arroser le monde de ses rayons. Le vent soufflait et venait chatouiller la nuque des passants de son souffle froid, faisant voler les feuilles mortes dans les aires.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi, dans la grande ville de Nantes. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues, se rendant au travail, au magasin, faisant leur footing, une simple promenade, ou sortaient leurs chiens. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres non, certains fêtaient de bonnes nouvelles, d'autres de mauvaises. La vie suivait son cour, normalement.

Assise à une table dans un petit restaurant, Aidan, perdu dans ses pensées, profitait de sa pause repas sans se soucier du reste du monde. Elle survolait les lignes d'un journal, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui était écrit, alors qu'un café encore chaud reposait près d'elle.

La jeune femme de 33 ans travaillait à 15 minutes d'ici, en bureau dans le service relation client d'une entreprise ferroviaire, en tant que gestionnaire des ressources humaines. Ce n'était pas toujours marrant, comme métier, avec des horaires parfois impossibles, mais il fallait bien gagner sa croûte.

D'habitude, elle passait sa pause de 30 minutes dans un restaurant japonais, mais ce dernier étant fermé aujourd'hui, elle avait mangé dans ce petit commerce.

Elle avait commandé une salade, à cause de son poids. Elle n'était pas en surpoids, non, mais ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de quelques vergetures qui ornaient ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas spécialement moche, mais ça créait en elle beaucoup de complexes.

Aidan jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur son poignet. Il lui restait encore 10 minutes avant de devoir s'en aller pour regagner ses locaux.

Elle soupira, et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclées. Elle était pâle. Elle l'avait toujours été, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa beauté, et faisait ressortir les quelques taches de rousseurs qu'elle avait sur les joues, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté enfantin.

Aidan prit une gorgée de son café, et regarda derrière la vitre du restaurant. Il y avait des gens, plein. Elle les observait, tous ces gens, aussi nombreux et insignifiants que des grains de sables sur la plage. Tous uniques, avec leurs histoires, leurs aventures, et pourtant, il n'y avait personne pour s'en soucier. Ils n'étaient qu'une infime poussière dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Aidan aimait la foule, elle était très sociale. Elle, s'y elle l'avait pu, elle serait allé rencontrer tous ces gens, pour apprendre à les connaître, rassurer leurs peurs et leurs inquiétudes, les écouter attentivement parler de leurs petits moments du quotidien, leurs anecdotes, drôles ou tristes. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Le temps est précieux, il s'épuise vite, Aidan passait sa vie à courir après le temps qui lui échappait des mains, elle souhaitait faire tellement de chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le temps manquait toujours.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Mon regard était toujours perdu dans les rues marchandes, à observer tout ce monde passer. J'étais fatigué, je voulais rentrer et faire une sieste, mais le travail m'appelait. D'ici quelques minutes, je serais partit pour rejoindre mon bureau et la paperasse habituelle qui m'y attendait, comme tous les jours.

J'allais retourner mon attention dans mon journal, quand quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un attira mon attention. Je vis d'abord son chapeau, ce chapeau que je connaissais si bien, qui surplombait une tête aux cheveux châtain. C'était moi, qui le lui avais offert, quelques années plus tôt.

Non, je devais sans doute rêver. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Pourtant, il était bel et bien là. Du haut de ses 1 mètre 60, planté au milieu d'une galerie marchande, comme figé, en regardant dans ma direction. Non, il ne regardait pas seulement ma direction, il me regardait moi.

Ses beaux yeux bleus gris me fixaient, comme tétanisé par la peur et l'étonnement, ou je ne sais quel autre sentiment. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, il s'était même laissé pousser la barbe, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Mathieu.

Aussitôt, je n'arrivais plus à détourner mon regard de lui. Pourtant, il le fallait. Je ne devais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais en train, moi aussi, de le regarder. Je baissais la tête et fit de mon mieux pour ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour ignorer la présence de cet homme. C'était un fantôme, oui, un fantôme du passé qui venait de ressurgir pour me rappeler tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui : de l'amour, c'était indéniable, mais aussi et surtout beaucoup de tristesse et de colère envers lui.

Mathieu était tant d'années de ma vie, que j'avais voulu effacer de ma mémoire, mais dont il m'arrivait encore de rêver. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais le rencontrer, même si tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait n'était rien face au bonheur qu'il avait causé.

Pourtant, notre rencontre n'aurait jamais pu laisser prévoir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. **_~ Flashback ~_**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

C'était un mois d'août, il était tard. La lune éclairait la ville, grande, et haute dans le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient autours d'elle, comme des centaines de lanternes qui illuminait l'univers. Il faisait chaud, et une légère brise venait parfois refroidir le monde des hommes.

Une petite maison dans la campagne, à 300 mètre de la ville, rayonnait de l'intérieur, par ses nombreuses pièces pleines de lumière et par les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. La musique résonnait, et faisait trembler les murs de la modeste habitation.

Il faisait nuit noir à l'extérieur, mais la fête battait son plein et aucun des nombreux jeunes qui se trouvaient là ne souhaitaient rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Certains d'eux étaient bourré, d'autres non, certains étaient fatigués et dormaient déjà, d'autres dansaient encore au milieu du salon. Tous s'amusaient et étaient heureux.

C'était Antoine, qui avait organisé cette fête, alors que ses parents étaient absents. Il avait invité beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de personne de son entourage. Des amis, évidement, mais aussi des connaissances, ou d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de vu.

Anna, la cousine du maître de maison, était assise dans un coin de la pièce avec sa meilleure amie, Aidan, qui était elle aussi une amie d'Antoine. Accroupis par terre, et adossé contre le mur, les deux jeunes filles discutaient.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je me souvenais de cette soirée, comme si c'était hier. Elle était gravée dans mon souvenir. Il faisait nuit, j'avais chaud et j'étais fatiguée, pour cause de l'heure tardive qu'il était. J'étais assise contre le mur du salon, avec mon amie Anna, au milieu des gens bourrés qui dansaient, et circulaient comme bon leur semblait sur le rythme de la musique qui venait me vriller les tympans.

Cette soirée remontait à déjà 13 ans, mais je me rappelais de tout. Tout était ancré dans ma mémoire, sans que je puisse l'effacer. Pourtant, dieu sait que j'avais essayé, fait de mon mieux pour l'oublier. Je devais avoir 20 ans, et tout ce qui allait avec. L'insouciance, l'innocence, l'ignorance, et la vie devant soi. J'étais célibataire, je faisais des études pour devenir référente technicienne la semaine, et faisais la fête avec mes amis le weekend.

Ce soir-là, je discutais avec Anna de son cousin, et de l'ami de son cousin. Pour je ne sais quel raison, Antoine et elle voulait me présenter à un certain Mathieu. Si j'avais bien compris, c'était le meilleur ami du maître de maison.

Anna observait son cousin, me parlant avec beaucoup de vigueur de ce mystérieux Mathieu. Moi, tête baissée, je ne jetais même pas un regard dans leur direction.

« Il parait qu'il te ressemble beaucoup ! Il a le même caractère de cochon que toi. »

Je lâchais un soupire amusé. Ça faisait déjà 5 minutes que mon amie essayait de me convaincre de rencontrer le jeune homme.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. » demandais-je.

« Moi non, mais Antoine me l'a dit. Et lui, il vous connaît tous les deux.

-Peut être qu'Antoine se trompe. »

Anna soupira. Elle était agacée par mon comportement, ça se voyait. Mais j'étais assez grande pour décider moi-même si oui, ou non, un garçon me plaisait. Je n'en touchais malgré tout pas un mot à mon amie, pour ne pas la contrarier. Il fallait dire, Anna s'énervait facilement, et était capable de s'emporter si elle avait bu.

« Allez, de toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer quelques années plus tard, elle n'aurait jamais dit ça.

« Et puis, s'il ne te plait pas en tant que petit copain, tu pourrais toujours essayer de te le taper ! C'est peut être un bon coup ! Et il est petit ! Ce n'est pas toi, qui aime les hommes petits ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en buvant une gorgé de coca. C'était moi qui roulais, et je préférais rester sobre pour éviter tout accident. Je posais ensuite mon regard sur ce Mathieu. Il discutait avec Antoine, mais ce dernier semblait penser à autre chose.

Le garçon à ses côtés était petit, comme me l'avait dit Anna, et c'était vrai, jamais beaucoup ça. Il avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains bouclés et un léger bouc. Il n'était pas laid, et physiquement, c'était mon style de mec.

« Il est mignon. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude, tu adores socialiser, et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Je ne te reconnais pas…

-Je sais, mais il ne m'a pas l'air si sympa. Il a l'air… prétentieux. »

J'étais pleine de préjugés, dans ma jeunesse. J'aimais rencontrer des gens, déjà à l'époque j'étais très social et adorais faire des connaissances, mais ce garçon-là ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Anna soupira et passa une main sur son visage en buvant une gorgée de bière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait tellement à me faire rencontrer ce type, mais ça commençait à m'énerver. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire ou influencer, elle le savait. Je la vis faire un clin d'œil à Antoine. Ah, ces deux-là et leurs idées de merde. Si j'avais voulu les faire chier, je serais partie d'ici. Mais je m'amusais bien et ne voulais pas gâcher ma soirée pour si peu. Anna tourna la tête vers moi.

« Allez, va lui parler ! Au moins pour me faire plaisir !

\- Je ne vais pas aller parler à ce mec pour te faire plaisir si ça ne me convient pas à moi !

-Peut être que tu rates une occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Je soupirais et portais mon verre de coca à mes lèvres. Il était vide. Je lâchais un juron et me relevais avant de déclarer à l'intention d'Anna :

« Je vais me chercher à boire. »

Elle me dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et me dirigeais hors du salon pour aller dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et cherchais une boisson. Évidemment, il n'y avait plus de coca. Résignée, je tandis ma main vers une bouteille de bière : un peu d'alcool ne me ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus que j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs à cet instant.

Je sentis une présence, et quelqu'un derrière moi se racla la gorge. Je me retournais dans un léger sursaut, et me détendit en le voyant, souriant même légèrement.

C'était Mathieu.

Ça m'amusait de le voir maintenant, alors que j'étais agacé en partie à cause de lui. Enfin, c'était surtout à cause d'Anna, mais c'était du pareil au même. Mon opinion sur lui était assez….négatif, pour cause, ça faisait 15 minutes que je me faisais harceler pour le rencontrer.

Je me doutais que ce n'était pas un hasard, et qu'il n'était pas dans la cuisine en même temps que moi par pure coïncidence. Si Antoine lui avait parlé de moi comme Anna me l'avait fait, il n'était pas impossible qu'il souhaitait faire connaissance.

Maintenant qu'il était à un mètre de moi et non pas à l'autre bout de la pièce, je réalisais qu'il était beaucoup plus beau que ce que j'avais pu penser.

Il avait mis un t-shirt de geek, à l'effigie de Link et Zelda, deux de mes personnages préférés de jeux vidéo, un jeans troué, il n'était visiblement ni coiffé, ni rasé -même si vu le peu de barbe qu'il avait à l'époque, ça ne valait pas le coup- et ça lui donnait un certain style. Ses yeux bleus gris étaient magnifiques, je devais bien l'avouer. Il n'était pas grand, pas musclé, mais j'aimais beaucoup son armature, il était bien bâtit. De plus, je détestais les muscles et abdos saillants. Les mecs maigrichons, c'était ce que je préférais. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non ?

Moi, j'étais habillée d'une robe rouge parsemée de fleurs blanches, j'étais légèrement maquillée et avais des talons hauts, rouge eux aussi. Je n'étais certainement pas la plus belle femme de la soirée, mais je n'étais pas la plus moche et savais pas expérience que j'avais tendance à plaire aux hommes. Et je devais bien l'avouer, plaire à Mathieu ne m'aurait pas dérangé, au contraire.

Mais bon, je ne voulais pas sortir avec un homme seulement pour son physique. Il me plaisait, mais l'essentiel était de savoir si je m'entendais bien avec lui, et si son caractère me convenait. Pour l'instant, je ne savais rien de lui.

En bref, il était la devant moi, et semblait époustouflé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'amusait. Il était drôle ce type, mais je ne comptais pas rester là, dans la cuisine éternellement. J'allais essayer de lui parler un peu, histoire de me faire mon propre avis sur lui, sans me baser sur celui d'Anna.

« Salut, tu es Mathieu, non ? » demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et hocha la tête rapidement, paraissant surpris que je connaisse son prénom. Il n'était pas très futé, celui-là : si Antoine lui avait parlé de moi comme Anna m'avait parlé de lui, il n'était pas étonnant que je connaisse son prénom. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs et décidais, comme à mon habitude, d'être franche.

« Ne te vexe pas, mais même si tu m'as l'air charmant, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. C'est mon amie, qui veut absolument que je te parle. Elle cherche à tout prix à me caser avec quelqu'un pour je ne sais quelle raison. » expliquais-je, en saisissant une bière dans le frigo pour ensuite le refermer.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de te parler, au début. » m'informa-t-il.

Je laissais un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Il avait une belle voix, et ça me faisait du bien, en quelque sorte, de voir qu'il était directe. Je ne supportais pas les gens qui passaient par quatre chemins pour dire les choses. Je m'adossais contre le plan de travail en buvant une gorgée de bière, pour ensuite le regarder en souriant malicieusement.

« Au début ?

-Oui, mais je suis quand même venu pour que mon pote me foute la paix. Il aurait insisté sinon, et ça m'aurait fait chier. Il m'a dit, je cite, "parle lui au moins pour faire connaissance". »

Je laissais échapper un petit rire. Antoine ne lâchais pas facilement l'affaire, et je comprenais qu'il ait décidé de venir me parler. Ce garçon me plaisait de plus en plus, et me disait clairement ce qu'il pensait, je m'étais peut être fait de fausses idées à son sujet.

« Anna m'a tenue exactement le même discours. » expliquais-je.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire. J'aimais son rire, certes, ce n'était pas la plus belle chose que j'avais entendu dans ma vie, mais je trouvais qu'une personne qui riait et souriait, devenait automatiquement plus belle, comme si son visage s'illuminait. Et j'avais raison : l'homme en face de moi était encore plus beau avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aime bien ton rire. » avouais-je.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Ça m'arrivait souvent, dire aux personnes en face de moi ce que je pensais. Si j'aimais le rire de Mathieu, il était évident que j'allais le lui dire, pourquoi me gêner ? Et puis, j'aimais complimenter les gens, avoir l'impression de leur donner plus de confiance en eux et d'estime de soi.

Le jeune homme en face de moi rougit un peu, et lâcha un petit ricanement. J'adorais ça, c'était adorable.

« J'aime aussi les hommes qui rougissent. C'est mignon, je trouve. » ajoutais-je.

Il rougissait encore plus et ne savait plus où se mettre, alors que je savourais l'emprise que j'avais sur lui. Il ne répondit pas, et ça me plaisait de le déstabiliser ainsi. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des personnes être aussi directe avec lui, comme ça, sans la moindre gêne.

« J'aime bien les hommes petits. Et puis, tu es plutôt beau. » continuais-je.

Je lui lançais un sourire charmeur. J'aimais bien ce garçon, mais je l'avais assez embêté pour la soirée. Je ne l'intéressais peut être pas, et ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Et puis, je lui faisais peut être peur, avec mon honnêteté. Je m'éloignais de lui, à contrecœur il fallait l'admettre, et me dirigeais vers la sortie de la cuisine. J'étais déçu de devoir laisser cet homme qu'au début, je ne souhaitais pas rencontrer.

Avant que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce, une main m'attrapa le poignet, et Mathieu me dit :

« Tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus. J'aime les filles directes. Ça te dirait, qu'on se revoit pour faire un peu plus connaissance ? »

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et lui offrir un sourire sincère. Avec cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il était magnifique. J'étais heureuse qu'il me demande ça, et je ne voulais qu'une chose : accepter. Je ne savais pas où ça allait me mener, mais faire connaissance avec un jeune homme aux apparences si charmantes ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

C'est ce que je pensais, à l'époque. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'il faut toujours se méfier des gens, même de ses proches.

« Si tu veux. Demandes mon numéro à Antoine, et contacte-moi quand tu voudras qu'on se voie. » répondis-je.

Mathieu libéra mon poignet de son emprise et je disparue dans le salon au milieu de la foule, pour rejoindre Anna. Elle était toujours assise contre le mur, et je m'installais près d'elle.

« Alors, il est plutôt sympa, non ? » me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes où seule la musique et l'agitation des autres invités régnaient dans la pièce.

« Comment tu sais qu'il était avec moi ?

-Je l'ai vu te rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Je haussais les épaules. Ça ne servait à rien de me mentir, ou de mentir à mon amie. Anna avait raison : Mathieu ne le laissais pas indifférente.

« Tu avais raison, il a l'air sympa. On va sûrement se revoir.

-J'ai toujours raison, tu sais. »

Voilà, c'était comme ça que j'avais rencontré Mathieu. Je me souvenais de cette soirée, comme si c'était hier. Elle était gravée dans mes souvenirs, ancré dans ma mémoire. J'étais jeune et innocente à l'époque, et je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur que Mathieu allait prendre dans ma vie.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. **_~ Fin flashback ~_**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Oui, c'était comme ça que j'avais rencontré cet homme, environ treize ans plus tôt.

Mathieu.

Ce prénom, ça devait bien faire trois ans que je ne l'avais pas prononcé, ou que je n'y avais tout simplement pas pensé. Pourquoi ? Pour me protéger, évidement, pour me faire moins souffrir. Ma mémoire avait bloqué tous mes souvenirs le concernant, mais je savais au plus profond de moi que je n'avais rien pu oublier.

Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissée et regardais dans la rue marchande. Il n'était plus là, il avait disparu. Le mystérieux jeune homme qui provoquait la douleur n'était plus là. Je ne savais pas ce que me voir ici lui avait provoqué. Mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'à moi. Avait-il remarqué que je l'avais regardé ? Je ne souhaitais pas.

Mes yeux étaient humides, alors que je ne pouvais plus arrêter de penser à Mathieu. Merde ! J'aurais voulu ne jamais le revoir ! Il m'avait fait, et me faisait toujours souffrir. Durant ces trois ans, j'avais appris à vivre sans lui, mais maintenant que je l'avais vu, j'avais la sensation d'être revenu en arrière, au jour où j'ai arrêté de le voir. Tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru sans lui était en train de disparaitre au fur et à mesure que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je le détestais autant que je l'aimais.

Je regardais l'heure, me souvenant soudainement que je me devais de retourner au travail. J'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche et ramassais hâtivement mes affaires avant d'aller payer l'addition et de m'en aller.

La gérante du restaurant avait dû me prendre pour une bipolaire, à passer d'un comportement neutre à celui de la tristesse. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis, cette tristesse et cette colère était tout ce que m'avait laissé Mathieu. Enfin, il me restait encore une chose de lui. Sûrement la seule chose pour laquelle je lui étais reconnaissante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis !**

En attendant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et passez un bon début de vacances/fin de cour ! :3

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapitre III : on dansait sous la lune

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Avant de commencer, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances ) Vous partez où ? Moi je vais pendant deux semaines en vacances chez mes grands-parents en Allemagne :)

Bref !

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 :** _On dansait sous la lune._

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

L'hiver commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez, et le givre couvrait les vitres des voitures et des maisons dès le matin. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le froid venait mordre les passants malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements de ces derniers. Les arbres avaient définitivement perdu leurs feuilles, qui trainaient par terre et craquaient sous les pas des promeneurs.

À travers la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait admirer un ciel bleu sans nuages qui régnait au-dessus de Nantes. Bien au chaud dans sa maison, Mathieu attendait l'arrivé de son ami. Il avait invité Antoine, pour parler avec lui. Il en avait besoin, il devait se confier à quelqu'un.

Affalé sur le canapé, en jogging et en t-shirt, se présentant sous son plus beau jour, le petit châtain était égaré dans ses pensées. Les yeux perdu dans le vide, en train de fixer le mur du salon, il s'impatientait. Antoine était toujours en retard, c'était, et ça avait toujours était le cas. Mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire chier !

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'avais brièvement aperçu Aidan. Depuis, elle hantait à nouveau mon esprit, elle dont je m'étais efforcé d'oublier les souvenirs. Tous les moments que j'avais passé avec elle, les bons comme les mauvais, m'assaillaient de toutes parts à chaque instant. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit, j'étais noyé par le remord et la culpabilité, et je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment j'arrivais encore à rester vivant avec tout le poids de mes erreurs qui m'étouffait.

Je soupirais et passais une main sur mon visage. Merde ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à l'oublier ?! Comment avais-je fait, la première fois ?!

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et je me levais avec paresse pour me diriger nonchalamment en dehors du salon avant d'aller ouvrir à Antoine. Il était là, devant moi comme un con en train de s'excuser, comme d'habitude, pour son retard. Je ne l'écoutais pas de toute façon, je fis demi-tour en le laissant planté sur le seuil de la porte pour aller me rassoir dans mon canapé. Mon ami me suivit évidement au bout de plusieurs secondes, et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de moi après avoir fermé la porte.

« T'en as une sale gueule. Tu as mal dormis ?» demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me massais les tempes.

« Bonne déduction, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as trop bu ? »

Il était courant que j'ai du mal à dormir, ou mal à la tête lors d'un lendemain de cuite, et évidemment, ça arrivait assez fréquemment. Peut-être même trop.

Je soufflais. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ce que j'étais en train de ressentir, et je ne me sentais pas prêt psychologiquement à me confier à Antoine.

« Mathieu ? Tu te sens mal ?

-Non, ça va.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je levais le regard vers lui, et mes yeux bleus rencontrèrent le brun des siens. Il pouvait tout y lire, tout y deviner, c'était mon meilleur ami. Il savait, Antoine savait que j'étais tiraillé par la honte et le mal être.

« Je l'ai vu. » avais-je murmuré après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« Qui ? » demanda mon ami.

Évidemment, malgré notre proximité, il n'était pas devin.

« Aidan. »

J'avais lâché ça comme une bombe, et Antoine, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ne savait pas quoi me dire. En même temps, que pouvait-il bien me dire ? C'était de ma faute, si j'étais dans cette situation. Il en avait conscience, et je savais qu'il me le reprochait. Il faut dire, tout aurait pu être différent, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement.

Je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même, pourtant, le jour où elle et moi nous étions rencontré pour la première fois ne pouvait pas s'effacer, et nous étions destiné à nous revoir. C'était évident. Si seulement j'avais pu me retenir de lui faire la cour, peut être que je ne me serais jamais autant attaché à elle.

.

~ **_Flashback_** ~

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu et Aidan s'étaient revus, deux jours après s'être rencontré. Après ça, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et s'étaient attaché l'un à l'autre, plus qu'eux même ne pouvaient le penser. Ils étaient devenus très proche et faisaient souvent des sorties avec Antoine et Anna. Ces sorties entre amis étaient innocentes, même s'il y avait toujours un jeu constant de séduction entre Mathieu et Aidan aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre.

Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes adultes et leurs amis avaient été invité au mariage d'une amie commune. La cérémonie s'était bien passée, et les deux mariés s'étaient juré fidélité devant dieu, comme dans tous les contes de fée. Mais pour eux, impossible de savoir si oui ou non, ils allaient vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

La cérémonie et tout le tralala s'était passé normalement pour le plus grand bonheur de mon amie, et comme dans tous les mariages je m'étais fait chier comme un rat mort. Je n'aimais pas ça, l'idée de devoir faire les invitations, penser au buffet, devoir payer une église un an à l'avance tout ça pour une journée, ça me paraissait stupide et futile. De plus, je ne croyais pas en dieu. Pour moi, les religions étaient juste créatrices de guerre. Mais bon, je respectais les croyances des gens qui avaient besoin de croire en quelque chose. Après tout, qui étais-je pour juger, ou prétendre détenir la vérité ?

J'étais debout, adossé contre le mur du fond avec Antoine. Nous étions arrivés dernier, et pour cause il n'y avait plus de banc libre. Ça m'importait peu au fond, et je n'étais pas assez proche des mariés pour sentir le besoin d'être dans les premières tribunes, juste devant eux. Et puis, je voyais très bien ce qu'il se passait tout devant depuis tout derrière.

Anna et Aidan elles, avaient réussi à trouver des places dans les bancs au fond de l'église, près de ce qui me semblait être la grand-mère de la marié. Cette vielle femme, de son âge avancé, jetais des coups d'œil désapprobateurs sur les bras et les épaules tatoués d'Aidan. Ça ne semblait pas déranger cette dernière, après tout, le regard des gens ne l'avait jamais dérangé ou empêché de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je soupirais et regardais ma montre. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous étions coincé ici, à attendre que le prêtre arrête de parler et que les mariés échangent leurs vœux.

« Quelle heure ? » me demanda Antoine, en chuchotant.

« 16h00. J'espère que ça finit vite, j'en ai marre. »

Nous étions en été, il faisait chaud, et j'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'aucunes personnes âgées, au nombre phénoménales qu'elles étaient, n'aient encore fait de malaise. Il faut dire, il n'y avait pas d'eau, et malgré le fait qu'il fasse plus frais dans l'église qu'à l'extérieur, la chaleur restait dur à supporter.

J'avais fait un effort de présentation, tout comme mon ami, et avait mis un costard. J'avais chaud, je transpirais et puais comme un porc dans cet habit, mais au moins j'étais bien habillé. Je m'étais également coiffé convenablement, ou du moins mieux qu'Antoine, qui avait misérablement abandonné.

Aidan avait une robe blanche en dentelle légèrement moulante, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, avec des manches courtes, laissant paraître ses bras tatoué et un col s'arrêtant au ras de son coup. C'était simple et élégant, bien plus que la robe de la marié. De toute manière, Aidan était bien plus belle et lui volait la vedette. Du moins à mes yeux, c'était le cas.

Anna de son côté avait une robe bleue ciel, et même si elle était ravissante, je devais bien l'avouer : je n'avais d'yeux que pour la belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais.

La cérémonie toucha enfin à sa fin. Sans attendre mes amis, je me précipitais hors de l'église pour respirer l'air pur. Ça faisait du bien, de sortir de là. Et puis, maintenant il y allait avoir le moment que tout le monde attendait : le buffet !

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle des fêtes du village, où nous pûmes enfin nous amuser convenablement. Les témoins des mariés firent un discours, et tous les invités se servirent au buffet, que ce soit en alcool ou en nourriture.

Moi, je restais debout avec Antoine, Anna et Aidan. On discutait de tout et de rien, sans voir le temps passer. L'ambiance était bonne enfant.

La soirée dura longtemps, et vers 23h00, le DJ passa des slows, et ce fut les jeunes mariés qui ouvrirent la danse. Bientôt, tous les couples étaient sur la piste, en train de danser. Par envie, sûrement, ou alors souhaitaient-ils montrer leur amour à toutes les personnes présentent.

Moi, je n'aimais pas danser et je n'étais pas très doué pour ça. De plus, le fait qu'il y ait trop de monde me déstabilisait et me mettait très mal à l'aise. C'est pour cela que je restais en retrait, avec une flûte de champagne à la main dans un coin de la pièce. Autour de moi, tout le monde dansait. Même Antoine et Anna, qui rigolaient comme des enfants. De la salsa, des valses, il y avait de tout !

Il n'y avait que très peu d'hommes et de femmes qui, comme moi, ne se trémoussaient pas sur la piste de dance, parce qu'ils n'avaient personne avec qui danser, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça.

Très vite, les invités dansèrent sur un autre slow. Alors que j'observais le monde autour de moi, une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule, accompagnée d'un doux parfum que je connaissais par cœur. Je tournais la tête, tout sourire, pour me retrouver face à Aidan. Elle me rendit mon sourire, et glissa doucement sa main de mon épaule, pour saisir la mienne. Elle entrelaça nos doigts, et me tira avec elle lentement vers la piste.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, bel homme ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Je secouais presque immédiatement la tête, répondant négativement à la question, paniqué à l'idée de devoir bouger mon corps face à cette foule. Mais mon amie ne prit pas ma décision en compte, et m'attira contre elle.

« Laisse toi faire et détend toi, tout va bien se passer. » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'obéissais et me laissais aller contre son corps, passant mes bras autours de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi, en une étreinte rassurante. Ses mains se baladèrent dans mon dos, ma nuque, et jouaient doucement avec mes cheveux. C'était elle qui menait la danse, et je la laissais me guider. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, et je laissais ma tête reposer au creux de son coup, respirant ce parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête. C'était une danse lente, délicate, et j'en savourais chaque secondes. Aidan m'avais fait oublier les gens autour de nous, et je ne pouvais pas me sentir mieux ailleurs que dans ses bras. Nous dansions sans nous arrêter, devant tout ces gens, on dansait sous la lune.

La musique se finit trop vite à mon goût, mais je restais malgré tout collé à Aidan plusieurs secondes après quelle se soit arrêté. Elle et moi, immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans se soucier des autres. C'était magique. Je me séparais malgré tout doucement d'elle au bout de quelques instants pour ensuite la regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bruns noisette. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'il existait, quelque part sur terre, des yeux plus beaux que ceux de cette femme, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pourrais pas le croire. Mon amie me sourit, et se détacha doucement de moi.

« Tu danses bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude. »

Elle mentait, c'était évident, mais ce mensonge m'allait droit au cœur. Je lâchais un petit rire nerveux, et lui bégayais quelques remerciements.

« Mathieu, Aidan, on y va ? »

Je tournais la tête vers Anna, qui nous regardait avec un sourire amusé. Je hochais rapidement la tête, et reprenais par la même occasion mes esprits que j'avais perdu lors du slow que j'avais dansé.

Les invités étaient déjà presque tous partie, et il commençait à se faire tard. Je me dirigeais avec mes amis vers la voiture d'Antoine.

« C'est toi qui conduit. » me dit-il en me lançant les clés de sa caisse.

Je les attrapais au vol, et montais à l'avant. Je n'avais bu qu'une flûte de champagne, contrairement aux autres, il était donc normale que je conduise. Une fois que tout le monde fut monté, je démarrais et quittais le petit village où nous nous trouvions pour regagner notre foyer respectif, ou dans ce cas, la maison d'Antoine.

C'était une des premières fois que je dansais avec quelqu'un, lors d'une fête. Habituellement, ça m'aurait déplu, mais avec Aidan tout était différent. Je me sentais si bien avec elle, j'avais l'impression que tout était possible, que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je me sentais plus fort près d'elle, et s'il le fallait, j'aurais dansé toute les danses de la terre rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

Antoine avait eu raison de me la présenter, et j'avais eu tort de réagir si mal à cette proposition. Mon ami avait eu raison, cette fille ne me laissait pas de marbre, et je devenais doucement fou d'elle.

.

~ **_Fin flashback_** ****~

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Oui, peut-être qu'au fond je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'étais allé lui parler, et après ça, je l'avais dragué et étais tombé sous son charme. Évidemment, je me cherchais des excuses. Avoir rencontré Aidan n'excusait en aucun cas ce que je lui avais fait par la suite.

Je soupirais et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Ça faisait depuis que je l'avais revu que des souvenirs comme celui-ci venaient me hanter. C'était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait m'arriver, pire que n'importe quelle torture au monde.

Antoine soupira lui aussi, et leva la tête vers moi. Il me regarda intensément, avec sévérité et peut-être même une pointe de colère et d'agacement. J'avais peur de son jugement, peur de ce qu'il pensait, et peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Tu m'as appelé et invité juste pour me dire ça ? »

Je le regardais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si je l'avais invité, c'était dans le but de me confier, de lui demander son aide. Même s'il ne me serait certainement pas d'une grande aide. Je hochais rapidement la tête.

« Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Mathieu, on savait tous que ça arriverait un jour, que vous finiriez par vous recroiser ! »

Il avait raison, mais grâce à je ne sais quel moyen, j'avais réussi à me convaincre du contraire. J'avais voulu me mentir, faire de mon mieux pour l'oublier, et m'étais persuadé que jamais plus je ne la reverrais, comme pour mieux l'effacer de ma mémoire. C'était idiot de ma part.

« Je sais, mais depuis que je l'ai revu, je n'arrive plus à l'oublier. »

Antoine serra les dents et les poings, comme pour contenir sa colère. Il inspira lentement pour se calmer, et passa ses mains sur son visage, exaspéré par mon comportement.

« Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. C'est de te faute, tu le sais ! Merde, Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, je penserais que tu me comprendrais ! »

Le ton montait dangereusement entre nous, et nos échanges se faisaient de plus en plus violents. J'essayais de défendre mes actes du mieux que je pouvais, sachant pourtant pertinemment que j'étais en tort. Mais ma fierté m'interdisait de me laisser faire.

« Te comprendre ?! Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne ?! Je respecte tous les choix que tu fais, Mathieu, même quand je suis en désaccord ! Et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ! Reconnais tes erreurs, Mathieu, c'est de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé ! Je te l'ai dit, et tu m'as assuré que tu avais fait le bon choix ! Alors ne viens surtout pas te plaindre auprès de moi qu'après voir revu Aidan, tu n'arrives plus à l'oublier !

-Ma faute ?! Non, c'était tout sauf ma faute !

-Pardon ?! Et c'était la faute à qui, alors ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais putain Antoine, t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?!

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais fait ce que toi tu as fait. »

Mon ami m'avait craché cette dernière phrase à la gueule comme le serpent crache son venin sur sa proie, et je devais bien avouer que ça m'avait chamboulé. Antoine avait raison, j'étais un monstre. Mon ami souffla et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Moi, je retournais le regard et essuyais discrètement mes yeux humides.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, Mathieu. Mais ça l'est encore moins pour Aidan, alors s'il te plait, oublie là. Après ce que tu lui as fait, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle t'oublie. »

Il s'était radoucit, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de peine ou quoi que ce soit. Moi, je me contentais d'hocher la tête docilement. Il avait raison, pour le bien d'Aidan, et si je l'aimais vraiment, il fallait que je l'oubli.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :3

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews !**

En attendant rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! Passez une bonne semaine et un bon début de vacances ! :)

 _Amour et licorne *-*_


	4. Chapter IV : L'univers nous regarde

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)  
 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :3**

Je pars aujourd'hui en Allemagne chez mes grands-parents, je ne serais donc disponible pour répondre à vos commentaires, ou du moins pas jusqu'à ce soir !

 **ANNONCE :** _Je réponds aux Guest (_ _Personne ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction_ _) juste après, avant que le chapitre ne commence et se sera comme ça à chaque fois !_

 _._

.

.

 **Guest :**

 ** _Elias:3_**

Désolé j'ai pas plus constructif, mais hâte de la suite !  
A la prochaine,  
Elias

 ** _Réponse :_**

Hey ! T'inquiète pas, tous les commentaires me font plaisir, même ceux qui comme tu le dis "ne sont pas constructif" )  
En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta reviews m'a fait super plaisir, des petits messages comme ça donne toujours envie de continuer ! :)  
A la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 :** _L'univers nous regarde._

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

L'hiver commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez, et le givre couvrait les vitres des voitures et des maisons dès le matin. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le froid venait mordre les passants malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements de ces derniers. Les arbres avaient définitivement perdu leurs feuilles, qui trainaient par terre et craquaient sous les pas des promeneurs.

À travers les fenêtres de l'entreprise où travaillait Aidan, on pouvait admirer un ciel bleu sans nuages qui régnait au-dessus de Nantes. Il faisait froid dans les locaux, et tous les salariés, ainsi que la jeune femme, étaient emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux d'hiver. Pour on ne savait quelle raison, les chefs de service souhaitaient faire des économies, ce qui se répertoriait sur le chauffage.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Aidan faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il était déjà 13h00 passé, et la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas pris sa pause déjeunée.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'avais commencé le travail à 8h00 aujourd'hui, et cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais affalée sur la chaise de mon bureau, sans pour autant réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'on m'envoyait un dossier, je le lisais et essayais de le résoudre au plus vite, mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable de rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes. C'était normal d'avoir de temps en temps de petits moments d'inattentions, mais ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que j'étais dans ce cas. Plus précisément depuis que j'avais revue Mathieu.

« Aidan, tu ne prends pas ta pause ? » me demanda une de mes collègues.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. » répondis-je en détourant le regard de mon ordinateur.

« Tu as l'air pensive, ces derniers temps. Tu as un problème ?

-Non, rien de grave. »

C'était vrai, je ne mentais pas, j'allais bien. Enfin, c'était sûrement ce que je voulais me faire croire. Je savais que je n'allais pas bien, c'était évident. Avoir vu Mathieu avait réveillé en mois une blessure plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle autre. Mais aux yeux de ces gens, ce serait certainement superficiel. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une gamine pleurnicharde aux yeux de mes collègues. Et de toute manière, mais histoires de cœur ne les concernaient pas.

Elles quittaient toutes le bureau une à une, soit car elles avaient fini leur journée de travail, soit car elles prenaient leur pause. Mais moi je ne bougeais pas, je restais là, assise sur ma chaise comme une conne, à rester coincée sur le même dossier depuis plus d'une heure.

J'avais très mal dormis cette nuit, je me levais tôt, me couchais tard, et mes journées étaient très mouvementées. Et maintenant que mon ex compagnon hantait mes nuits, c'était encore plus compliqué.

Je soupirais et regardais par la fenêtre. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais le revoir, ou jamais ne l'avoir rencontré, tout simplement. Il m'avait tellement fait souffrir, j'en devenais malade, mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était que je l'aimais encore. J'étais stupide, j'aurais dû le détester tout simplement, mais j'en étais incapable. La haine et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui se mélangeaient ensemble pour ne former qu'un sentiment.

J'étais aussi fautive, évidemment, Mathieu n'était pas le seul responsable. Mais rien n'excusait ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que je l'avais revu, tout ce que j'avais vécu avec cet homme me revenait et tourbillonnait dans ma tête.

.

.

. ~ **_Flashback_** ~ .

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu et Aidan s'étaient revus, deux jours après s'être rencontré. Après ça, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et s'étaient attaché l'un à l'autre, plus qu'eux même ne pouvaient le penser. Ils étaient devenus très proche et faisaient souvent des sorties avec Antoine et Anna. Ces sorties entre amis étaient innocentes, même s'il y avait toujours un jeu constant de séduction entre Mathieu et Aidan aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre.

Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes adultes et leurs amis avaient été invités au mariage d'une amie commune. La cérémonie c'était bien passée, et les deux mariés s'étaient juré fidélité devant dieu, comme dans tous les contes de fée. Mais pour eux, impossible de savoir si oui ou non, ils allaient vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

La cérémonie de mariage s'était passée normalement pour le plus grand bonheur de mon amie, et comme dans tous les mariages, j'avais été captivée par ce qu'il se passait devant moi. J'adorais les mariages ! L'idée de préparer cette fête, de la passer avec ses amis, et de se promettre fidélité jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive était un concept que j'aimais beaucoup ! Mais je ne croyais pas en dieu, et même si en soit, les mariages me fascinaient, je n'aurais malgré tout pas souhaitée me marier. En bref, je n'aimais les mariages que chez les autres.

Anna et moi étions arrivées parmi les dernières personnes dans l'église, mais avions miraculeusement trouvé des places assise dans les bancs du fond, près de la grand-mère de la mariée. J'étais assise près de cette vielle femme, qui jetait des coups d'œil désapprobateurs sur mes bras et mes épaules tatoués. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle et moi étions d'une autre époque, et les tatouages étaient souvent mal vus des personnes âgées. Je me sentais malgré tout honteuse et mal à l'aise, sans pour autant le laisser paraître, et tout en essayant de penser à autre chose : je m'étais toujours promis que jamais le regard des gens ne me dérangerait ou m'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais être moi-même.

Derrière nous, adossé contre le mur du fond, se trouvaient Antoine et Mathieu. Mes amis n'avaient pas eu la même chance que nous, et n'avaient pas pu trouver de banc libre. Ça ne semblait pas les déranger, et de toute manière, ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer, tout comme Anna, qui lâcha un long soupire. Il faut dire, ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que le prêtre parlait, et même pour moi qui aimais beaucoup le mariage, le temps commençait à se faire long.

« J'ai faim. » se plaignit mon amie.

« Allez, tiens encore le coup. Il y aura sûrement un bon buffet tout à l'heure. » répondis-je.

« Et j'ai chaud, aussi. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, déjà ? »

La vielle à côté de nous nous lança un regard sévère à l'entente des plaintes de mon amie, ce qui nous fit pouffer. Mais bon, Anna n'avait pas totalement tort : il faisait extrêmement chaud, et pour l'instant, nous étions pourtant dans l'église, où il faisait nettement plus frais.

Je m'étais faite belle pour l'occasion, et aussi par envie de plaire : j'avais mis une robe blanche en dentelle légèrement moulante, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, avec des manches courtes, laissant paraître mes bras tatoués et un col s'arrêtant au ras de mon coup. C'était simple, et parfaitement mon style.

Anna de son côté avait une robe bleue ciel, et était ravissante ! Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en chignon, et son visage était resplendissant !

Mathieu et Antoine avaient eux aussi fait des efforts de présentation, et étaient tous les deux munis d'un costard avec respectivement une cravate rose et rouge. Ils étaient très beaux tous les deux, mais Mathieu me faisait évidemment plus d'effet. Son costume lui donnait un certain style, et il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

La cérémonie toucha enfin à sa fin. Sans nous attendre, Mathieu se précipita hors de l'église visiblement heureux que ce soit finit. Je lâchais un petit rire face à cette scène, alors qu'Antoine nous rejoignit Anna et moi.

« Ça se finit enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'en pouvais plus ! » ajouta Anna.

Je soupirais faiblement, amusée. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas de la même famille pour rien : Ils étaient aussi impatient l'un que l'autre, et partageaient encore plein d'autres caractéristiques, que ce soit défauts, ou qualités. Ils étaient tous les deux d'incorrigibles vantards et frimeur, mauvais perdants, et souhaitaient toujours avoir raison. Évidemment, ils étaient aussi d'une incroyable gentillesse, avaient beaucoup d'empathie et d'humour.

« Moi j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Même si je dois bien avouer que ça commençait à me fatiguer, de rester assise à écouter le prêtre parler. » dis-je.

Nous sortîmes ensuite de l'église pour rejoindre Mathieu, adossé contre un mur du bâtiment, en train de fumer une cigarette.

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle des fêtes du village, où nous pûmes enfin nous amuser convenablement. Les témoins des mariés firent un discours, et tous les invités se servirent au buffet, que ce soit en alcool ou en nourriture.

Moi, je restais debout avec Antoine, Anna et Mathieu. On discutait de tout et de rien, sans voir le temps passer. L'ambiance était bonne enfant.

La soirée dura longtemps, et vers 23h00, le DJ passa des slows, et ce fut les jeunes mariés qui ouvrirent la danse. Bientôt, tous les couples étaient sur la piste, en train de danser. Par envie, sûrement, ou alors souhaitaient-ils montrer leur amour à toutes les personnes présentent.

J'aimais beaucoup danser. Je n'étais pas une grande virtuose de cette pratique, mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien. De plus, danser devant tout ce monde ne m'intimidait pas, et j'adorais les slows. Il est vrai, que je préférais danser sur des musiques qui bougeaient, mais j'aimais aussi ce type de danse calme et posé.

Je parcourais la pièce du regard, et laissais mon regard se poser sur Mathieu. Il était en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce avec une flûte de champagne en main. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde qui, comme lui, restait à l'écart des danseurs. Même Antoine et Anna s'étaient prêtés au jeu et dansaient en rigolant comme des enfants.

Mathieu m'avait déjà confié qu'il n'aimait pas danser et n'était pas très doué pour ça. Et j'avais compris avec le temps, qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en public et avait peur du regard des gens. Pourtant à ce moment-là, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui je souhaitais danser plus que lui.

Très vite, les invités dansèrent sur un autre slow. Je décidais alors de tenter ma chance, et m'avançais vers lui pour poser doucement ma main sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers moi, tout sourire, ce qui me fit littéralement fondre. Il était magnifique. Je lui rendis son sourire et laissa glisser doucement ma main de son épaule pour saisir la sienne. J'entrelaçais nos doigts, et le tirais lentement vers la piste avec moi.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, bel homme ? » demandais-je avec un sourire joueur.

Il secoua presque immédiatement la tête, répondant négativement à ma question. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, et ne tins pas compte de sa décision pour le tirer vers moi. Je voulais le rassurer, le mettre à l'aise.

« Laisse toi faire et détend toi, tout va bien se passer. » murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il m'obéit et se laissa aller contre mon corps, passant ses bras autours de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui en une étreinte rassurante. Cette initiative me plaisait beaucoup, et je laissais mes mains, amoureusement peut être, se balader dans son dos, sa nuque, et jouer doucement avec ses cheveux. C'était moi qui menais la danse, et il se laissait totalement guider. Je fermais les yeux et reposais ma tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il plaça la sienne au creux de mon coup. La danse était lente, délicate, et jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à me trouver dans les bras d'un homme. Mathieu semblait être totalement détendu, et avait oublié les gens autour de nous. J'avais l'impression qu'il profitait de cet instant autant que moi. J'avais l'impression d'être seule avec lui, perdu dans l'univers, dans la galaxie, dans l'immensité du monde, et que rien d'autre n'existait à part nous et cette piste de dance. L'univers nous regardait, si nous faisions le moindre faux pas, nous serions ridiculisés.

La musique se finit trop vite à mon goût, mais je restais malgré tout collée à Mathieu plusieurs secondes après qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Lui et moi, immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans se soucier des autres. C'était magique. Il se sépara malgré tout doucement de moi au bout de quelques instants pour ensuite me regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus gris. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'il existait, quelque part sur terre, des yeux plus beaux que ceux de cet homme, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pourrais pas le croire. Je lui souris, et me détachais doucement de lui.

« Tu danses bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude. » lui confiais-je.

J'étais sérieuse, je le pensais vraiment. Il dansait bien, et avoir dansé avec lui avait été merveilleux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux, et bégaya quelques remerciements.

« Mathieu, Aidan, on y va ? »

Je tournais la tête vers Anna, qui nous regardait avec un sourire amusé. Je lui offris un sourire innocent et hochais la tête. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, mais je savais au fond d'elle qu'elle souhaitait que je finisse avec Mathieu.

Les invités étaient déjà presque tous partie, et il commençait à se faire tard. Je me dirigeais avec mes amis vers la voiture d'Antoine.

« C'est toi qui conduit. » dit-il en lançant les clés de sa caisse à Mathieu.

Ce dernier les attrapa au vol, et monta à l'avant. Il était vrai que de nous quatre, il était celui qui avait le moins bu. Quand tout le monde fut monté, il démarra et quitta le petit village où nous nous trouvions pour regarder notre foyer respectif, où dans notre cas, la maison d'Antoine.

J'avais été heureuse de danser avec Mathieu, lors de cette fête. J'avais d'ailleurs le pressentiment d'être privilégiée à ses yeux, pour qu'il ait accepté de danser devant tous ces gens avec moi. Je me sentais si bien, avec lui, et même si au début je n'avais pas souhaité le rencontrer, je ne regrettais rien. Enfin, aujourd'hui je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

.

.

-. ~ **_Fin flashback_** ~ .

.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je l'avais aimé, autant que lui m'avait aimé. Je l'avais séduit, et accepté ses avances. Peut-être que c'était aussi en partie ma faute ? Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Même si parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, peut être que si j'avais fait des efforts, rien ne se serait passé. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas le faire revenir : j'avais fait un choix qui n'était pas le sien. Je devais le respecter.

Tous ces souvenirs qui me revenaient en tête, allaient finir par me rendre malade. Jamais, jamais je n'avais réussi à oublier Mathieu. Mais depuis que je l'avais revu, c'était pire.

Je quittais la fenêtre du regard, pour le reposer sur mon ordinateur. Je n'avais quasiment rien fait de la journée. Il fallait que je me mette au travail. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je souhaitais tout de même prendre une courte pause avant de me remettre à travailler, réellement cette fois-ci.

Je me levais de ma chaise, et enfilais ma veste pour me diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu prends ta pause ? » me demanda un collègue, en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Je hochais rapidement la tête.

« Oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il acquiesça et je sortie de la pièce avec de descendre les deux escaliers qui me mèneraient hors du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, je m'installais sur un banc et sortais un paquet de cigarette de ma poche. Il fallait que je me détende, que je sorte toutes ses idées de ma tête. J'irais mieux ensuite.

Je portais une clope à mes lèvres avant de l'allumer. Je pris une grande bouffé de tabac, avant d'expirer la fumée par la bouche.

Il fallait que j'oublie Mathieu. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce serait mieux pour moi. Mieux pour nous.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me ferait plaisir ! :3**

Bon, je vous souhaite de bien continuer vos vacances, et vous dis au week-end prochain !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.


	5. Chapitre V : Le whisky tue les souvenirs

.

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire afin que je puisse m'améliorer !_**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 :** _Le whisky tue les souvenirs._

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait sombre et froid, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le ciel étoilé était caché par les nuages d'où tombaient quelques flocons de neige. Les rues de Nantes se couvraient lentement d'un léger tapis blanc, alors que les lampadaires et autres enseignes de supérette ou restaurant illuminaient la ville. Il devait être 1h00 passé, et la plupart de la population dormait ou était restée chez elle.

Il y avait quelques commerces qui étaient encore ouvert à cette heure tardive, tel que des restaurants ou autres petits endroits. Mathieu était dans un bar, assit en face du comptoir, en train d'observer, les yeux vitreux, ce qui semblait être son neuvième verre de whisky.

Il était vraisemblablement bourré, et se fichait visiblement peu de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui en le voyant ainsi. D'habitude, il faisait attention à ne pas se soûler, ou du moins pas en public, pour éviter de se tourner en ridicule ou de faire quelconque connerie. Pourtant ce soir-là, il en avait décidé autrement et s'était totalement laissé aller.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que j'étais là, dans ce bar à quelques mètres de chez moi. J'y étais venu pour me bourrer, volontairement évidement, poussé par je ne sais quelle folie. D'habitude je faisais attention à mon image en public, notamment à cause de ma notoriété, mais j'allais trop mal pour penser à ça. Je n'avais pas dormi, ou alors que très peu, depuis ces derniers jours. Mes souvenirs me hantaient, ils me poursuivaient et je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité. À chaque coin de rue où j'allais, Aidan était présente. Ses beaux yeux bruns noisette me fixaient, lourds de reproche, et des tonnes de sentiments se bousculaient en moi.

Les yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré présent dans mon verre, je cherchais une solution à ça. En venant ici, et en buvant tout cet alcool, j'avais espéré oublier, au moins le temps d'une soirée, mon ex-compagne. Car c'est bien connu : le whisky tue les souvenirs.

Pourtant ça ne marchait pas, et que je sois sous l'emprise d'alcool fort ou non, rien ne changeait et je sombrais doucement dans la folie, désespéré de ne penser qu'à ça. Ma tête était lourde et douloureuse, et je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas seulement la faute de l'alcool : la culpabilité martelait mon esprit, comme pour me punir.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, en soupirant bruyamment avant de finir mon verre d'une traite. Je regretterai certainement ma gueule de bois le lendemain. J'interpellais le barman, en saisissant un peu de sa chemise et lui demandais :

« E-Encore un p'tit verre, s-s 'te plait… »

Le barman, un homme chauve d'environ la trentaine à l'épaisse barbe brune m'offrit un sourire compatissant avant de tapoter mon épaule en déclarant :

« Désolé mon gars, mais je crois que tu as assez bu. »

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pathétique, pour qu'il me parle avec autant de pitié. Mais je ne le relevais pas, et grognais de mécontentement face à son refus. Pauvre homme ! Il devait sans doute croiser des gars comme moi tous les soirs, et ça ne devait pas être facile de se retrouver avec des mecs totalement arraché sur les bras.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, alors que le visage d'Aidan m'apparaissait. Encore elle. J'étais en train de devenir fou, j'avais tout essayé pour l'oublier ! Pourquoi rien ne marchait ?! Comment avais-je fait, la première fois lors de notre rupture, pour la sortir de ma vie et ne plus penser à elle ?!

Je relevais la tête, et observais les gens autour de moi. Il y avait de la musique, et toutes ces personnes s'amusaient, ou c'était du moins l'impression que j'avais. Alors que je regardais la foule, mes yeux se perdirent sur une charmante jeune femme brune à l'autre bout du comptoir où je me trouvais. Aussitôt, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Pas une bonne idée, évidement, mais soûl comme j'étais, impossible pour moi de m'en rendre compte.

J'avais dit que j'avais tout essayé pour oublier Aidan, mais c'était faux. Dès l'instant où je l'avais quitté, et durant ces trois ans, j'étais resté célibataire. Je n'avais pas eu de copine entre temps, ni de conquête d'un soir. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas, ou tout simplement car inconsciemment, j'étais encore trop attaché à Aidan. Pour l'oublier définitivement, tirer un trait sur elle, je devais sans doute coucher avec une fille, ou essayer de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sobre, cette idée me paraissait stupide. Mais bourré, elle prenait tout de suite un autre sens.

Mon esprit embué par l'alcool, je ne constatais pas que je prenais la mauvaise décision, et que la jeune femme que je voulais approcher ne souhaitait visiblement pas parler. La tête baissée dans un livre, une bière près d'elle, elle ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait.

Je prenais mon air le plus séduisant, qui, vu mon état, devait faire plus peur qu'autre chose, et descendais de mon tabouret pour me diriger, titubant, vers la jeune femme.

J'étais confiant, aujourd'hui j'avais changé, je n'étais plus un adolescent de vingt ans et désormais, je plaisais aux femmes et les comprenais. Evidemment, je n'avais jamais été un grand coureur de jupon et ma seule expérience avait été Aidan. Mais j'avais déjà séduit des femmes à l'époque, je savais draguer. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait.

.

.

. ~ **_Flashback_** ~ .

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

C'était une soirée de fin d'été, ou plutôt de début d'automne. Il faisait encore jour, et il n'était pas si tard que ça. La fête se déroulait chez un garçon travaillant dans la même université qu'Aidan, et cette dernière était venue à la fête accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, le cousin de cette dernière, et Mathieu.

Il faisait encore chaud, même si le temps commençait à se refroidir. La musique résonnait dans le salon, où il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de personne. Les gens dansaient, riaient, buvaient, et les murs étaient recouvert de sueur tant la petite pièce contenait du monde.

Dans un coin de la pièce, et certainement d'une humeur massacrante, Aidan, accompagnée d'Anna, observait Mathieu, en train de parler à une jolie jeune fille. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé habituellement, mais le petit châtain draguait visiblement cette femme.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Aidan m'avait invité, moi, Anna et Antoine, à la soirée d'un de ses collègues d'université. Je n'avais pas cour le lendemain, étant donné que j'avais arrêté mes études, et comptais bien profiter de cette fête pour m'amuser.

J'étais adossé contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce, en train de parler à une jolie jeune femme blonde. Enfin, parler, j'étais surtout en train de la draguer. Je m'étais retrouvé seul avec Antoine, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille se chercher une boisson, et avais décidé de tester mes techniques de dragues. Je ne recherchais pas une relation stable, mais un coup d'un soir, et la jeune femme en face de moi semblait être dans le même cas.

Elle était très sympathique, mais je n'étais pas attiré par elle plus que ça. Et si je la draguais, c'était uniquement car je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller voir Aidan. Au début, ça avait été mon intention, mais je n'avais pas osé et m'étais rabattu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, ça paraissait dégueulasse dit comme ça, mais ça l'était totalement.

En parlant à la demoiselle en face de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver certains remords. Je n'étais pas officiellement en couple avec Aidan, et même si je me doutais de ses sentiments à mon égard, je n'étais sûr de rien, alors pourquoi toute cette culpabilité ? Était-ce parce que je lui faisais la cour depuis plusieurs mois sans oser lui parler sérieusement de ce que je ressentais ? Peut-être. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pour l'instant, je voulais juste m'amuser et me détendre. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

« En tout cas, je te trouve vraiment sympa. » affirmais-je à la jeune femme, avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Toi aussi tu es sympa. » me dit-elle, avec un petit gloussement.

À cet instant, quelqu'un arriva derrière moi, et une poigne ferme s'empara de mon épaule, la serrant presque douloureusement. Je me retournais pour faire face à Antoine, qui avec un sourire demanda à la femme avec moi :

« Je peux te l'emprunter cinq secondes ? »

Il ne la laissa pas répondre, et m'emmena dans un couloir à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il me plaqua au mur tandis que je lâchais un petit couinement, et je sentis vite que je l'avais énervé. Les sourcils froncés et le visage dur, il me demanda :

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondis-je.

Je mentais, évidement. Je savais de quoi il parlait, autant que lui. Je relevais la tête, alors que ses yeux me transperçaient de toutes parts, comme pour deviner la moindres de mes pensées.

« Fais pas le con avec moi, Mathieu. Pourquoi tu dragues cette meuf ? Je pensais que t'étais à fond sur Aidan ! »

Je soupirais et relevais la tête pour croiser ses yeux. Son regard sévère me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant en train de se faire gronder par son père.

« J'ai le droit de draguer qui je veux, je ne suis pas en couple avec Aidan à ce que je sache.

-Peut-être, mais ça fait deux mois que tu lui tournes autours, et elle s'est attaché à toi ! Tu en as quelque chose à faire de ses sentiments ou pas ?!

-Je ne suis pas en couple avec elle !

-J'ai compris, pas la peine de répéter dix fois la même chose ! »

Antoine soupira et lâcha mon épaule par la même occasion. Il était énervé pas mon comportement, et je savais qu'il essayait malgré tout de se mettre à ma place.

« Je vais te poser une seule question, Mathieu. Et je veux que tu y répondes sincèrement. »

Je hochais docilement la tête.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Aidan ? »

Je poussais un petit soupire. Oui, évidement je l'aimais, mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller la voir. J'avais peur de son rejet. Et puis, j'avais moi-même du mal à me l'avouer...

« Oui. » répondis-je malgré tout.

« Alors arrête de faire le con, et va la voir.

-Non, enfin si, en fait je ne sais pas…. »

Mon ami secoua faiblement la tête, avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres de me voir dans cette détresse. Super pote, vraiment. Il perdit néanmoins rapidement son sourire pour reprendre un air sérieux.

« Écoute Mathieu, Aidan est aussi mon amie et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. D'accord ? Alors si tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment et que tu te sers d'elle comme un jouet, je vais juste devoir te demander d'arrêter de lui tourner autours. Compris ? Elle aussi elle a des sentiments. »

Je hochais la tête en soupirant faiblement. Je comprenais la réaction d'Antoine, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

« C'est bon, je vais lui parler. »

Il me sourit et me donna une tape dans le dos comme pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je sortais du couloir avec lui, et regardais autours de moi. Je m'attendais à trouver Aidan sur la piste de dance, mais étonnement elle n'y était pas. Je m'éloignais d'Antoine et la cherchais du regard. Je fus étonné de la trouver dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur, était-ce vraiment le bon jour pour aller lui parler ? Je pris malgré tout mon courage à deux mains et m'avançais vers elle.

« Aidan ? Je peux te parler ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers moi, l'air agacé. Elle lança un regard à Anna, comme pour lui demander son accord. Cette dernière hocha vivement la tête, l'incitant à me rejoindre. Comme résigné, Aidan me suivit et je l'emmenais dans une des chambres de notre hôte pour que nous ayons de l'intimité. Certes, le choix de cette pièce n'était pas très bien choisit, mais je me serais mal vu m'enfermer dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat aurait été le même. Maintenant que nous étions seuls, j'observais attentivement mon amie. Étonnement, elle semblait triste et blessé. Je demandais, innocemment :

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » avait-elle demandé froidement.

« Te parler.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne préfères pas aller parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ? Comme qui ? »

Je fus étonné de cette question, et ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je sais pas, comme la fille d'avant, par exemple. »

Je soufflais bruyamment. Alors c'était ça ? Toute cette colère à cause de cette fille ? Elle allait me tenir la même conversation qu'Antoine dix minutes plus tôt ? J'en avais déjà marre, alors que ça n'avait même pas commencé.

« J'ai le droit de parler avec qui je veux, non ?

-Oui, et moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas te parler. »

La repartie d'Aidan était sans faille, et je devais bien avouer que la conversation n'allait pas dans mon sens. Je réalisais alors que j'avais certainement blessé Aidan en parlant avec cette femme, et je ressentis soudainement le poids de la culpabilité sur mes épaules. Mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas.

« S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Ne m'en veut pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-De quoi tu parlais, avec elle ? Et ne mens pas.

-De tout et de rien.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup plus que toi tu ne le penses. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme exaspéré par ce que je disais avant de déclarer :

« Tu étais en train de la draguer.

-C'est vrai. »

Je pensais que le fait que je reconnaisse ouvertement mes erreurs plairait à Aidan, que ça la calmerais, mais ça fit visiblement tout le contraire. Elle haussa la voix.

« Ça fait 2 mois que tu fais le beau devant moi, deux putain de mois que tu me dragues, et tu décides ensuite d'aller voir ailleurs ?! Décides toi, merde ! »

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton sur lequel elle me parlait : c'était agressif. Et même si à cet instant je savais qu'elle me disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser le ton à mon tour.

« Me décider de quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec une conne ?! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! »

Aussitôt, je me rendis compte avec effroi de ce que je venais de dire. Evidemment, je ne le pensais pas et ne considérais absolument pas Aidan comme une conne. Je m'étais laissé emporter, je regrettais. Ça m'arrivait souvent lorsque je perdais mes moyens, je ne savais pas garder mon calme. Je voyais dans les yeux de mon amie que je l'avais blessé, et me sentis immédiatement coupable. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais dire ça, mais j'avais trop de fierté, ou de connerie, pour m'excuser.

Une vive douleur me transperça alors la joue, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle m'avait frappé. Aussitôt, ma culpabilité prit place à de la colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me frapper. Moi, jamais je ne me serais permis de faire ça.

« Te décider à me dire que tu m'aimes, à moins que pour toi, je ne sois qu'une paire de sein et un cul ! » me lança-t-elle avec la voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir frappé, mais ne dis rien. Elle était devant moi, en femme forte, et elle m'impressionnait beaucoup. Je me sentais malgré tout trahi par son geste.

« Je ne t'aime pas. » sifflais-je en la plaquant au mur en tenant fermement le poignet avec lequel elle m'avait frappé.

L'espace d'un instant, je vis dans son regard que mon comportement l'avait choqué. Peu importe, je me moquais de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Évidement je l'aimais, et oui, je lui avais mentis, mais pour moi il aurait été trop difficile de lui déclarer ma flamme dans ces circonstances, lors de cette dispute.

« Moi non plus. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, sans pour autant essayer de défaire son poignet de mon emprise.

« Alors pourquoi tu restes ?

-Je ne reste pas, c'est toi qui me retiens. »

Elle avait raison, je tenais toujours fermement son poignet, mais ce n'était pas par violence, même si ce geste pouvait prêter à confusion. En réalité, je la retenais comme elle l'avait dit. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille, peur qu'elle me laisse seul et qu'elle ne me pardonne pas pour le comportement que j'avais adopté envers sa personne. C'était contradictoire, surtout si l'on repensait à ma dernière réplique. Je l'aimais, et je réalisais à cet instant à quel point j'étais con. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, on s'aimait. Ou était le problème ? Pourquoi se disputer comme ça ? On aurait pu faire tellement mieux.

On se regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avec un regard meurtrier, avant que je ne lâche son poignet pour lui avouer :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Voilà, j'avais fait le premier pas. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux, soulagé d'un poids, et fou de joie de savoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je posais ma main sur une de ses hanches et l'attirais contre moi. Elle passa ses bras autours de mon torse et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

C'était comme si rien ne c'était passé avant. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'avais l'impression que nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer à cet instant, que nous avions eu une dispute quelques minutes avant.

C'était comme ça, que j'avais avoué mon amour à Aidan, comme ça que l'on s'était mis ensemble. Je ne l'avais jamais regretté, et elle était la seule personne avec qui je souhaitais passer et finir ma vie. Enfin, au début. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Ça nous aurait épargné des souffrances, autant à elle qu'à moi. J'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Enfin, presque...

Je l'aimais comme un fou. Et il m'arrivait parfois de me demander ce qu'il nous était arrivé.

.

.

~ **_Fin flashback_** ****~

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Oui, je savais séduire, je l'avais déjà fait auparavant. J'avais peut être juste perdu un peu la main. Mais maintenant j'allais me rattraper, et rattraper ces trois années passé seul. Il fallait que je me retrouve quelqu'un. Ce n'était que comme ça que je pouvais oublier Aidan.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme brune, je m'adossais contre le comptoir et prenais mon air le plus séduisant. Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son livre, comme pour me montrer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Bourré comme j'étais, je ne le remarquais malheureusement pas.

« S-salut b-beauté, j'te paye un p'tit v-verre ? » demandais-je, avec difficulté.

Soûl comme j'étais, je ne me rendis pas compte que cette approche était minable. La jeune femme dut prendre peur en me voyant, il faut dire que par les temps qui court, croisé un con bourré aux intensions flous devait être inquiétant pour elle. Elle recula légèrement et me dit d'un ton froid :

« Non merci. »

Cet échec ne sembla pas me suffire, et encore moins m'arrêter, car je repassais à l'attaque :

« Oh a-aller ! F-fais pas t-ta difficile ! »

Elle commençait à perdre patience, et à devenir nerveuse. Elle ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac à main qu'elle empoigna avant de se lever, certainement dans le but de partir. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa bière.

En voyant que la jeune femme voulait s'en aller, je commençai à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, en me laissant seul avec moi, seul avec mes souvenirs, seul avec le fantôme d'Aidan. Je lui saisis le poignet, et m'exclamais :

« N-non ! Reste ! »

La jolie brune me gifla, et je lui lâchais immédiatement le poignet, en baissant piteusement la tête. La jeune femme partit en courant, je lui avais fait peur, j'étais un monstre. Désormais, je me confrontais à ma solitude, et malgré ma joue en feu, je savais, même en étant bourré que ce que j'avais fait été mal. J'avais voulu boire pour oublier Aidan, et je m'étais transformé en connard qui drague des femmes de forces, et insiste malgré leur refus. J'avais honte, je me dégoutais. Que m'était-il arrivé ?

Je ne pourrais pas oublier Aidan, c'était impossible. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau entrée dans ma vie, je n'arrivais plus à l'en faire sortir. Comment pourrais-je retrouver l'amour, alors que c'était elle que j'aimais ? Malgré notre rupture, mon amour pour elle n'avait pas disparue. J'étais seul au monde, seul sans elle, perdu quand elle n'était pas avec moi. Depuis trois ans ma vie n'avait plus de sens car ma seule raison de vivre était partie. Je l'avais abandonnée, et c'était uniquement ma faute.

Je fondis en larme au milieu du bar, alors que les regards se posaient sur moi. Tant pis, ça m'importait peu. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré, je pleurais plein de chose, mais surtout je pleurais pour avoir perdu Aidan. Même lors de notre rupture ou après, je n'avais pas pleuré. Rien, pas même une larme. Là, je lâchais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

J'avais raté ma vie.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ! Surtout que j'ai du tout réécrire (Mon ordi a eu un bug et tout c'est effacé !) Allez, je mérite une récompense xD**

En attendant passez une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances ! )

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.


	6. Chapter VI : L'amoureux bête et aveugle

.

Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)

Aujourd'hui je publie le chapitre six en avance, car je pars en vacances deux semaines ! Il n'y aura donc **pas de chapitre** durant ce laps de temps !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 :** _L'amoureux bête et aveugle._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait sombre et froid, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le ciel étoilé était caché par les nuages d'où tombaient quelques flocons de neige. Les rues de Nantes se couvraient lentement d'un léger tapis blanc, alors que les lampadaires et autres enseignes de supérette ou restaurant illuminaient la ville. Il devait être 1h00 passé, et la plupart de la population dormait ou était restée chez elle.

Il y avait encore quelques commerces qui étaient ouvert à cette heure tardive, mais Aidan n'en avait que faire. Elle était chez son amie Anna, et discutait avec elle. Elle était venue vers 22h00, une fois qu'elle eut finit le travail, dans le but de discuter un peu avec elle, se changer les idées.

Assise dans le canapé de son hôte, avec une bière à la main, la jeune femme regardait dans le vide depuis déjà plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle attendait son amie, qui cherchait à manger pour elle. Il faut dire, Aidan ne mangeait presque rien, ces derniers temps, et avait maigri. Elle ne se nourrissait que de la fumé de ses cigarettes.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'étais affalée dans le canapé d'Anna, et ne pensais à rien. J'avais voulu parler un peu avec elle, pour me changer les idées, et quand j'étais arrivée, mon amie m'avait immédiatement fait entrer. Avec le travail, les courses à faire et tout le reste, je la voyais moins fréquemment qu'autrefois.

Anna revint dans le salon avec un plateau repas sur lequel reposaient trois sandwichs au poulet crudité soigneusement coupé en triangle, une tasse de café, un jus d'orange, et des biscuits au chocolat. Elle le posa sur la table et s'assit en face de moi.

Je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur, un peu comme toujours depuis trois ans, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire amusé.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais manger tout ça ?

-Je risque de t'y forcer. »

Son ton était détendu, joueur, mais j'y décelais une certaine fermeté.

« Tu as maigri, je trouve. » m'informa Anna.

Elle avait raison, j'avais perdu quelques kilos récemment, du au stress, à l'agitation, et sans doute aussi au fait que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup.

« Tant mieux, j'avais des kilos en trop.

-Ne soit pas bête, c'est normal dans ton cas d'avoir pris un peu de poids. En plus ça ne se voyait pas. »

Elle avait raison, mais j'adorais avoir le dernier mot. Je ne répondis pas malgré tout, ce sujet m'énervait et je ne souhaitais pas en parler. Anna le vit, et n'insista pas.

« Sinon, comment tu vas ? »

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme depuis que j'avais revu Mathieu, et elle le savait. Ça aurait tout de même pu être pire.

« Ça va, ça va.

-Tu es sur ? Et le travail, ça se passe bien ? »

Je hochais simplement la tête. Mon amie poussa un petit soupire, et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle savait que je mentais, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour m'aider. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes dans le silence le plus total, avant qu'elle ne me dise :

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? »

Je la regardais, avec des yeux ronds. Je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait, mais jamais encore depuis trois ans elle n'avait abordé ce sujet. Du moins pas avec moi, et certainement pas aussi directement. Je savais qu'il lui arrivait d'en parler à Antoine, mais c'était tout.

« Tu devrais refaire ta vie, quoi. Ce serait mieux pour toi, mieux pour vous. »

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, cette conversation m'énervait déjà.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je sais que c'est dure, Aidan, mais ça fait trois ans maintenant ! Il faut que tu oublies Mathieu !

-Je ne me sens pas encore prête ! »

Anna me regarda avec toute la compassion du monde, et prit ma main dans la sienne. Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle me demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quelques choses ? »

Je lâchais un léger soupire, et tournais la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit mes yeux humides. J'allais bien, tout ce mal être était seulement dans ma tête. Nulle part ailleurs.

« Tu sais, tu es belle et tu plais aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femme. Tu pourrais retrouver l'amour, si tu le souhaitais. »

Elle avait raison, je le savais. Mais c'était parfois tellement dur pour moi, et il m'était impossible de tourner la page. Pourtant, il est vrai que si je le voulais, je pouvais séduire beaucoup de garçons. Je leur plaisais, et je savais encore m'y prendre. Et puis, j'avais déjà séduit, autrefois. J'avais peut être juste un peu perdu la main.

.

.

~ **_Flashback_** ~

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

C'était une soirée de fin d'été, ou plutôt de début d'automne. Il faisait encore jour, et il n'était pas si tard que ça. La fête se déroulait chez un garçon travaillant dans la même université qu'Aidan, et cette dernière était venue à la fête accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, le cousin de cette dernière, et Mathieu.

Il faisait encore chaud, même si le temps commençait à se refroidir. La musique résonnait dans le salon, où il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de personne. Les gens dansaient, riaient, buvaient, et les murs étaient recouvert de sueur tant la petite pièce contenait du monde.

Dans un coin de la pièce, et certainement d'une humeur massacrante, Aidan, accompagnée d'Anna, observait Mathieu, en train de parler à une jolie jeune fille. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé habituellement, mais le petit châtain draguait visiblement cette femme.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'avais invité mes amis à passer la soirée avec moi à une fête qu'organisait un collègue d'université. J'avais cour le lendemain, et je regretterais sûrement de m'être couchée aussi tard, mais peu importe. Je n'avais bu qu'un ou deux verre de bière, ne souhaitant pas rajouter une gueule de bois supplémentaire comme obstacle à mon attention en cour pour demain.

J'étais avec mon amie, en retrait dans un coin du salon alors qu'autour de nous, tous les invités dansaient et se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. J'aurais bien souhaité les rejoindre, mais j'étais beaucoup trop énervée pour ça. Enfin, pas seulement énervée. Triste aussi, alors qu'un sentiment de trahison me rongeait les tripes. Celui d'avoir servi de jouet à un imbécile durant deux mois.

Adossé contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce opposé à celui où Anna et moi nous trouvions, Mathieu draguait une jolie jeune femme blonde sans retenue.

J'étais morte de jalousie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à cette pauvre fille, même si elle n'avait rien fait. J'en voulais, en revanche, beaucoup plus à Mathieu. Je l'aimais, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à lui. J'avais eu l'impression que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, étant donné que ça faisait deux mois qu'il me tournait autour. Je n'étais visiblement qu'un morceau de viande, pour lui.

Je secouais la tête avec agacement en voyant Mathieu et cette jeune femme rire. Elle allait certainement subir le même sort que moi : il allait la draguer, et ensuite il irait voir une autre femme.

D'un autre côté, et même si ma colère était compréhensible, Mathieu et moi n'étions pas officiellement ensemble. Il pouvait aller voir qu'il voulait. Je m'étais certainement fait de fausses idées à son sujet, il ne m'aimait pas, et ne m'avait jamais fait la cour, j'étais juste folle.

« Mais quel con. » soupira Antoine qui venait d'arriver sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Il était à côté de sa cousine et regardait la même scène que nous, visiblement atterré par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé Aidan, je vais aller lui parler.

-Pas besoin, de toute façon il peut bien parler à qu'il il veut, je m'en fou. »

Je mentais, c'était évident, et ce n'était pas mes yeux humides qui diraient l'inverse. Mais trop tard, Antoine avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout de la pièce pour saisir Mathieu par l'épaule et l'emmener dans un couloir à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je baissais la tête, triste de cette situation.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il lui parlait juste, à cette fille. Rien d'autre. » tenta Anna, pour me réconforter.

« Tu n'es pas bête, Anna, moi non plus. Ils ne faisaient pas que parler.

-Il y a une explication à tout.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien moi je ne veux pas la savoir. »

Anna soupira faiblement et passa son bras autours de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre elle. Je me laissais faire, sans protester.

« Tu verras, tout vas s'arranger.

-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrange, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je refuse de me laisser berner plus longtemps par un type qui se sert de moi. Tu es d'accord avec moi, non ? Il m'a dragué ou je suis juste folle et je me fais des idées ?

-Non, tu as raison, j'ai moi aussi eu la sensation qu'il cherchait à s'attirer tes faveurs.

-Alors voilà. Grâce à toi j'ai rencontré un mec qui se sert de moi comme d'un objet, et qui recherche seulement à tirer son coup. »

Anna me lâcha et me laissa s'éloigner d'elle en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Mathieu, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. »

Je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre. Elle connaissait Mathieu depuis deux mois, tout comme moi. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre le connaître ?

À cet instant, je vis Antoine sortir du couloir, sans Mathieu. Il regarda dans ma direction et me lança un regard comme pour me dire qu'il avait tout arrangé. Mais je ne voyais pas le petit châtain.

« Aidan ? Je peux te parler ? »

Je connaissais cette voix par cœur. J'étais à la fois énervée et heureuse de l'entendre. Je devais avoir l'air belle comme ça, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Je tournais malgré tout la tête vers lui, agacé, avant de lancer un regard à Anna comme pour demander son accord. Mon amie hocha la tête, et m'incita à le rejoindre. Résigné, je montais à l'étage avec lui, dans une chambre de notre hôte. Oui, une chambre. Avec un lit, une clé sur la porte et des rideaux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me baiser. Evidemment, je savais que c'était surtout pour qu'on ait de l'intimité tous les deux, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, le choix de cette pièce me laissait perplexe. J'étais énervée, mais surtout triste et blessée. Mathieu semblait presque étonné de me voir dans cet état, moi qui d'habitude étais si enjoué. Il me demanda, innocemment :

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » avais-je demandée froidement.

« Te parler.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne préfères pas aller parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ? Comme qui ? »

Il ne semblait pas comprendre à qui je faisais référence, mais peu importe. J'étais énervée, et je ne comptais pas me laisser faire.

« Je sais pas, comme la fille d'avant, par exemple. »

Il souffla bruyamment. Ça ne fit que m'agacer d'avantage. Mais plus que tout, j'avais l'impression de le faire chier, de ne pas être importante à ses yeux. Comme si ce que je disais n'avait pas d'importance.

« J'ai le droit de parler avec qui veux, non ?

-Oui, et moi aussi. Et je ne veux pas te parler. »

Ma répartie était sans faille, et je comptais bien me servir de ce qu'il disait contre lui. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé avec autant de détachement, et inversement. Mathieu semblait s'en vouloir d'un coup, prit d'une soudaine culpabilité. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser tranquille.

« S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Ne m'en veut pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-De quoi tu parlais, avec elle ? Et ne mens pas.

-De tout et de rien.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup plus que toi tu ne le penses. »

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré par son comportement, avant de déclarer :

« Tu étais en train de la draguer.

-C'est vrai. »

Le fait qu'il reconnaisse ses erreurs comme ça devant moi, sans me montrer qu'il regrettait ne fit que m'énerver d'avantage. Je haussais la voix.

« Ca fait 2 mois que tu fais le beau devant moi, deux putain de mois que tu me dragues, et tu décides ensuite d'aller voir ailleurs ?! Décides toi, merde ! »

Je lui livrais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, un peu trop violemment, sûrement. Ce fut à son tour de hausser le ton.

« Me décider de quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec une conne ?! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! »

Il s'était laissé emporter. J'avais appris à connaître Mathieu durant ces deux mois, je savais qu'il n'était pas patient et que, lorsqu'une situation lui échappait, il perdait facilement son calme. Mais j'étais terriblement blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire, et ne pouvais pas laisser passer cet affront. Ma main partit toute seule, due à une volonté propre, et s'écrasa sur sa joue en un claquement sec.

« Te décider à me dire que tu m'aimes, à moins que pour toi, je ne sois qu'une paire de sein et un cul ! » lui lançais-je, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

J'étais terriblement blessé et triste, et me retenais de ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui, pour ne pas qu'il me prenne pour une misérable petite chose. Néanmoins, je regrettais beaucoup ce que j'avais fait, et m'en voulais terriblement. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je vis dans ses beaux yeux bleus à cet instant, qu'il se sentait trahi. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être autant que moi.

« Je ne t'aime pas. » siffla-t-il en me plaquant au mur en tenant fermement le poignet avec lequel je l'avais frappé.

Je n'étais pas sur de ses sentiments envers moi, mais sur l'instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait. Je fus malgré tout choqué par sa soudaine violence, aussi bien physique que verbale. Mais je me ressaisit bien vite, et ne laissais plus paraître aucune de mes émotions. Ou du moins, j'essayais.

« Moi non plus. » répliquais-je d'un ton cinglant, sans pour autant essayer de défaire mon poignet de son emprise.

« Alors pourquoi tu restes ?

-Je ne reste pas, c'est toi qui me retiens. »

C'était vrai. Il tenait toujours fermement mon poignet, mais je n'y décelais aucune forme de violence, juste de la peur, et une certaine crainte, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. C'était contradictoire, surtout si l'on pensait à sa dernière réplique. Mathieu était un amoureux bête et aveugle. Et je l'étais aussi. Mais je me rendis compte, à quel point lui et moi étions stupide, de se disputer pour si peu. S'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il me lâche, et comme ça nous ne reparlerons plus de cette mésaventure.

Mathieu du s'en rendre compte aussi, car après s'être mutuellement regardé avec un regard meurtrier pendant plusieurs secondes, il lâcha mon poignet et avoua :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Voilà, il l'avait fait. Il avait fait le premier pas, et maintenant, j'avais l'impression que tout s'était arrangé. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait aussi. Il posa sa main sur une de mes hanches, et m'attira contre lui. Je passais mes bras autours de son torse et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

C'était comme si rien ne c'était passé avant. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'avais l'impression que nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer à cet instant, que nous avions eu une dispute quelques minutes avant.

C'était comme ça, que Mathieu m'avait avoué son amour. Comme ça, que l'on s'était mis ensemble. Cet amour naissant ne laissait pas paraître ce qui allait nous arriver par la suite. Je l'aimais, oui. Comme une folle. Et il m'arrivait parfois de me demander ce qu'il nous était arrivé.

.

.

~ **_Fin flashback_** ****~

.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Oui, je savais séduire. Mais la dernière fois que je l'avais fait, tout c'était mal passé. Pire encore, aujourd'hui, et après dix ans de vie commune, je m'étais retrouvé seule et démunie, loin de l'homme que j'aimais. Ça m'avait détruit, et aujourd'hui, après ce que Mathieu m'avait fait, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un, de me lancer dans une nouvelle relation, et de croire en moi et en un nouveau couple.

« Je sais que si je faisais un effort, je pourrais peut être essayé de retrouver quelqu'un. » dis-je.

Anna acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oui, il est temps que tu remontes la pente. Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi !

-Oui, mais qui voudrais d'une femme dans ma situation ?

-Tu sais, je pense que pour une femme comme toi, beaucoup d'homme serait prêt à accepter tes conditions de vie. »

Je soupirais faiblement. Anna avait de l'espoir, c'était indéniable. Si Mathieu, qui m'avait aimé durant toutes ses années était parti du jour au lendemain, je doutais qu'un autre homme puisse accepter ce pour quoi il avait fui. Je lançais un regard assassin à Anna, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

« Réfléchis un peu ! Je ne suis jamais à la maison, je travaille tout le temps ! Ça ne sert à rien de se trouver quelqu'un si c'est pour seulement le croiser trente minutes le soir avant d'aller se coucher ! »

J'avais raison, j'en étais convaincu. Mais il est vrai que je me cherchais seulement des excuses. Le seul problème était que j'aimais encore Mathieu, et que je gardais l'espoir fou qu'il me revienne un jour.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre six, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :) Je sais, il y a pas mal de mystère autour de la relation entre Mathieu et Aidan, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi d'ici quelques chapitres !

 **Enfin bon, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, c'est la seule récompense que j'ai )**

En attendant passez de bonnes vacances, moi je vais passez deux semaines dans un petit village près de Toulouse :3

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.


	7. Chapter VII : On ne se comprend plus

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !

 _Je suis rentré de vacances de lundi, ces deux semaines se sont plutôt bien passé, et j'espère que vous prenez aussi du bon temps !_

Bref, donc après cette courte pause dans cette fiction, je reviens avec le chapitre sept, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^

.

.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :** _Comme on ne se comprend plus._

.

 _._

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le vent soufflait violemment, faisant claquer les volets contre les fenêtres, et bouger les arbres dans tous les sens. Il neigeait et pleuvait fortement, et la grêle tombait elle aussi sur Nantes. Personne n'était dehors pas ce temps, car personne n'en avait envie. Il faisait déjà nuit, même s'il n'était pas spécialement tard.

Les rues étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis blanc, qui cachait également d'épaisses couches de verglas. Les vitres étaient couvertes de givre et le froid glaçait tout ce qui l'entourait. La population allait certainement avoir du mal à se déplacer dans les villes demain, si l'on en croyait l'état des routes.

Mathieu était chez lui, sans se soucier du froid qu'il faisait dehors. Son appartement était bien chauffé et isolé, et même s'il n'était pas un grand adepte du ménage et du rangement, son chez lui était un endroit très agréable.

Wifi s'était endormit, roulé en boule dans le lit de son maître. Ce dernier n'était pas avec lui. Il n'était ni au salon en train de jouer à The Witcher, ni à la cuisine en train de préparer son repas. Non, Mathieu était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis déjà une demi-heure.

Sous la douche, immobile et les yeux fermés, le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour ne penser à rien. Il avait peur de retourner dans son appartement, car tout ce qu'il y voyait lui rappelait son ex-compagne. Son fidèle chapeau, qu'elle lui avait achetée, le canapé du salon qu'ils avaient partagé durant leur vie commune, ainsi que d'autre meuble, et même wifi, qui lui rappelait qu'Aidan aurait adoré avoir un chat, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Le visage de Mathieu finit malgré tout par se déformer par la colère et les pleurs, alors qu'il donnait un coup de poing rageur dans le mur à sa disposition. Ses larmes se mélangeaient avec l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je dormais mal, ces derniers temps, et depuis que j'avais vu Aidan, j'étais devenu fou. Bon, au moins, j'arrivais à garder la tête sur les épaules. Je sortais, histoire de socialiser un peu, je mangeais convenablement, ou du moins essayais, et faisait de mon mieux pour continuer à vivre convenablement.

J'étais toujours mort de honte en repensant au comportement que j'avais eu au bar, deux jours plus tôt. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris pour me bourrer la gueule en public. Ça m'avait transformé en harceleur, et je regrettais amèrement ce que j'avais fait à cette jeune femme. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. En tout cas, personne ne me reprendrait à me souler en public de telle sorte.

J'avais voulu noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, en vain. Maintenant que je savais que ce "remède miracle" ne marchait pas, je ne comptais pas recommencer. J'avais compris que le seul moyen pour oublier Aidan, était de laisser passer. Ne pas lutter, de tout manière je n'y arrivais pas. Après tout, je finirais bien par l'oublier tout seul, non ?

Cela faisait pourtant depuis que j'étais sous la douche que je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, le pourquoi du comment, qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Je savais que tout était en parti de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si nous n'étions pas tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le ciel était bleu, et légèrement parsemé de nuages qui ne venaient en aucun cas gâcher cette belle journée. Le soleil n'était pas à son zénith, et la petite ville de Nantes s'éveillait doucement en cette douce mâtiné de printemps. L'air était frais, et les rues accueillaient déjà plusieurs passant qui allaient au travail, faisaient leurs courses, se promenaient…

Les oiseaux gazouillaient et volaient dans les airs, alors que la brise faisait voler les fleurs des arbres et les quelques feuilles mortes encore présente sur le sol. Tout était calme, silencieux, et rien n'aurait pu briser cette tranquillité.

Mathieu et Aidan étaient dans leur appartement, en train de dormir. Les volets de la chambre étaient ouverts, laissant la lumière du jour envahir la pièce. Cette dernière était en ordre, si on omettait les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, ou étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Un jogging et un boxer étaient entassé au pied du lit, un soutif et un string étaient pendu aux tiroirs de la table de nuit, un vieux jeans usé était posé devant la porte de la chambre, qui était entre-ouverte, alors que deux t-shirts était négligemment roulé en boule dans un coin du lit.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant paisiblement sous les couvertures, Aidan et Mathieu profitaient d'un repos bien mérité étant donné qu'ils s'étaient adonné jusqu'à tard le soir aux plaisirs charnelles.

La tête enfouis dans son oreiller, et un bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa partenaire, qui avait elle aussi un bras autours de son torse, le petit châtain s'éveillait doucement, tandis que la jeune femme à ses côtés dormait encore à poings fermé.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'ouvrais les yeux et déplaçais doucement le bras d'Aidan de mon torse pour pouvoir m'étirer sans troubler son sommeil. Nous avions rempli notre devoir conjugale jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ma compagne profitait encore visiblement du sommeil du juste.

Nous étions en couple depuis plus de cinq ans, et vivions le parfait amour. Nous avions emménagé ensemble quatre ans plus tôt, et rien ne venait troubler notre amour. Nous nous disputions de temps en temps, comme tous les couples, mais jamais rien de grave. Le plus beau jour de ma vie était celui où je l'avais rencontré.

Je me tournais sur le flanc droit, pour pouvoir pleinement observer Aidan dormir. Elle était magnifique. La couverture ne recouvrait que ses jambes, s'arrêtant en bas de son dos, laissant légèrement apparaître un bout de ses fesses rebondit, tandis que ses cheveux étaient éparpillés en désordre autours de sa tête. Sa peau de poupée de porcelaine était entièrement à ma disposition, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire courir doucement mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle papillonna des yeux sous cette action, avant de les ouvrir totalement et de les plonger dans les miens. Elle était magnifique, et j'aurais pu me damner ne serait-ce que pour admirer son regard brun noisette. Elle m'offrit un sourire fatigué, et passa sa main sur ma joue.

« Bonjour toi. » me dit-elle.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était sur ma joue, pour la caresser doucement. Elle se blotti contre moi, collant ses seins contre mon torse, alors que je passais mes bras dans son dos.

« Tu as bien dormis ? » demandais-je.

« A merveille. »

Elle me donna un tendre baiser, alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux.

« Tu t'es surpassé, hier. » ajoute-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je lâchais un petit rire et posait mes mains sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement. Elle avait quelques petits poignets d'amour, et j'adorais ça.

« Et toi tu étais super. » dis-je.

Aidan sourit, et déposa des baisers dans mon coup. Je la laissais faire et tendais ma nuque pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle passa ses mains sur mon ventre, et mes hanches où, je devais bien l'avouer, se trouvaient aussi de petits poignets d'amour. Je les avais aguerries au fur et à mesure de ma vie de couple, et même si ça créait en moi quelques complexes, ça ne semblait pas déranger Aidan. C'était l'essentiel.

Je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses, remontant dans son dos. Elle finit par passer ses bras autours de ma nuque, alors que j'enroulais les miens dans son dos, pour la rapprocher de moi.

J'embrassais son front, et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui murmurais des mots doux à l'oreille, et rien n'aurait pu briser cet instant. Je l'aimais tellement, c'était dingue.

Je l'aimais à l'infini, plus loin que la lune et le soleil, plus loin que le bout du monde. Elle était mon bonheur, elle était mon étoile. Et même si je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé, il nous arrivait parfois d'être en désaccord sur certain sujet, de ne pas avoir envie des mêmes choses. Enfin, c'était le cas, surtout sur une chose, et même si nous n'avions jamais parlé de cette chose directement, je le savais. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui il en fut autrement, et elle aborda enfin cette envie qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Aidan passa ses doigts fins sur mon épaule, la caressant doucement. Je la sentais légèrement anxieuse contre moi, et même si à l'époque j'en ignorais la cause, ça me paraissait désormais comme une évidence.

« Mon cœur ? » m'interpella-t-elle.

Je resserrais mon étreinte, comme pour l'encourager, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tout me dire et me demander.

« Oui, ma belle ? » lui répondis-je.

Elle passa ses bras autours de ma nuque, et installa doucement sa tête sur mon torse, comme pour écouter les battements de mon cœur. Je caressais affectueusement son dos, alors qu'elle prit une légère inspiration. Que souhaitait-elle me dire de si important ?

« Tu penses quelques fois à avoir des enfants ? »

Elle avait lâché ça, comme une bombe, sans que je m'y attende. Je savais qu'Aidan aimait beaucoup les enfants, et que cette question arriverait un jour, pourtant, ça m'avait pris de court. Ma réaction fut immédiate, je lâchais un petit sursaut, et m'agitait, soudainement stressé et paniqué.

« Q-que, quoi ?! U-un enfant ?! Pour quoi faire ? »

Question stupide, évidement. Ma compagne roula des yeux, accablés par ma stupidité. Je voyais aussi qu'elle était légèrement vexé, voir beaucoup plus anxieuse en vue de cette réaction pour le moins originale.

« Oui, un enfant, fonder une famille, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » m'expliqua-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre pour canaliser son stresse.

« Wow, wow, mon amour, tu… tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? On a encore le temps, tu ne penses pas ? » demandais-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

« On a 25 ans, on pourrait commencer à y penser tout doucement, non ?

-Oui, enfin, non, je veux dire que… qu'un enfant coûte de l'argent, on doit l'éduquer, s'en occuper, et on n'a pas de place en plus ! On est bien tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête, et me lança un sourire forcé pour ne pas me montrer qu'elle était triste. Mais je le voyais, rien venant d'elle ne pouvait m'échapper.

« Oui, tu as raison. Excuses moi, c'était stupide de demander ça. »

Je l'avais déçu, je le regrettais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Notre couple était solide, ces cinq années passées ensemble me l'avaient prouvées, mais je n'étais pas prêt, et ne le serais sans doute jamais.

Je n'aimais pas les enfants, je détestais ça, contrairement à ma compagne. Pourtant je savais qu'elle en voulait, je savais qu'elle voulait des enfants plus que tout. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir ça ? Vouloir des sales mioches qui courent partout dans la maison, sont ingrat, turbulents, et demandeur d'affection ? Et puis, il fallait des moyens, du temps, de la place, de la patience et de la fermeté, pour élever un enfant. Tout ce que je n'avais pas.

Je ne la comprenais pas, on ne se comprenait plus. Et comme on ne se comprenait plus, la confiance que j'avais en notre couple diminuait. Resterait-elle avec moi éternellement, même si je ne voulais pas d'enfant ? Son amour pour moi serait-il plus fort que son envie de maternité ? J'en avais peur.

J'aimais Aidan, d'un amour inconditionnel, et j'aurais tout fait pour elle. Tout, sauf ça. Je détestais les enfants, et ne savais pas m'y prendre avec eux. Lui faire un enfant était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ça. Enfin, je ne voulais pas. Elle attendait beaucoup trop de moi, et lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ne me plaisait pas. Mais j'étais convaincu qu'elle s'en remettrait.

Ma compagne se leva du lit, et s'habilla. Je venais de lui plomber le moral pour la journée, et j'en étais désolé. Rien ne me faisait plus mal que de la voir souffrir, et je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, mais c'était moi la cause de tout ses maux.

Elle essayait de rester enjoué, de me montrer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas triste, mais ça sautait aux yeux tout était faux.

Aidan regarda l'heure en enfilant sa veste, avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

« Tu pars déjà ? Sans manger ? » demandais-je, étonné.

« Oui, je vais être en retard, sinon. Je mangerais au travail. À ce soir, mon chaton. »

Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle eut prononcé sa phrase. Je supposais qu'elle voulait être seule, ou en tout cas loin de moi. Peu importe, elle s'en remettrait certainement mieux sans moi.

Oui, Aidan et moi n'étions pas souvent en désaccord, même si ça arrivait. L'envie d'enfant a été, souvent un sujet de discorde durant les cinq ans qui suivirent. Enfin, pas vraiment de discorde, mais de malentendu. Il m'arrivait de me demander si c'était pour ça, que notre relation s'était aboutie par un échec cuisant. Enfin, il y avait d'autres facteurs, tellement d'autres…

Non, non. Ce n'était pas pour ça. Ou peut-être un peu, je ne savais plus. C'était certainement lié, mais ce n'était en aucun cas la cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais merdé, c'était de ma faute. Et aujourd'hui je le regrettais comme un con.

.

.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Non, ce n'était pas son envie d'enfant, qui était la cause de notre rupture. Enfin, peut-être un peu aussi, mais il était évidemment que j'avais fait le con, et que c'était de ma faute. Après tout, ce que je lui avais fait était impardonnable.

Je regrettais nos années de couple, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Et elle aussi. Mais il avait fallu que je foute tout en l'air, comme d'habitude. Elle m'en voulait certainement.

Je laissais ma tête reposer sur le mur de la douche, et laissais échapper quelques sanglots. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et voulais me reposer. Mais j'avais peur de de nouveau fermer les yeux, car je savais que endormi comme éveillé, je n'aurais pas de répit et continuerais d'être hanté par les souvenirs d'Aidan, comme pour mieux me punir de ce que je lui avais fait.

J'éteignis le robinet, l'eau chaude arrêta de jaillir du pommeau de douche et une sensation de froid me submergea. Je sortais de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette, avant de me diriger nonchalamment dans ma chambre. Encore trempé et ruisselant de goutte d'eau, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et me faufilais sous la couette, réveillant wifi au passage, qui me lança un miaulement indigné. Le chat partit et je laissais ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si vous n'y avez peut-être pas appris grand-chose ^^ (Enfin, les choses s'éclaircissent peut-être pour vous) )

 **Enfin bref, reviews s'il vous plait ? :3**

En attendant, continuez à passer de bonnes vacances ! x3

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.


	8. Chapter VIII : Parce qu'on étouffe

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre huit de "Une nouvelle vie ensemble" ! J'espère que les chapitres précèdent vous ont plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi !_

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 :** _Parce qu'on étouffe._

.

 _._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le vent soufflait violemment, faisant claquer les voler contre les fenêtres, et bouger les arbres dans tous les sens. Il neigeait et pleuvait fortement, et la grêle tombait elle aussi sur Nantes. Personne n'était dehors pas ce temps, car personne n'en avait envie. Il faisait déjà nuit, même s'il n'était pas spécialement tard.

Les rues étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis blanc, qui cachait également d'épaisses couches de verglas. Les vitres étaient couvertes de givre et le froid glaçait tout ce qui l'entourait. La population allait certainement avoir du mal à se déplacer dans les villes demain, si l'on en croyait l'état des routes.

Malgré le temps affreux qu'il faisait dehors, Aidan était encore au travail. Elle venait tout juste de finir sa journée de labeur, mais n'était pourtant pas décidé à quitter ses locaux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des courses, et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant ce qu'il s'y passait. Non, elle ne voulait pas y aller maintenant, et ne pouvais pas. Les routes étaient glissantes, presque inutilisable à cause de la neige, et elle était beaucoup trop pressé de rentrer chez elle.

Aidan soupira et ramassa ses affaires, avant de sortir de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Emmitouflée dans son épais manteau, elle monta à l'avant et démarra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était presque 18h30. Elle n'habitait pas loin, mais avec ce temps et l'état des routes, elle mettrait sans doute plus de temps à rentrer que d'habitude.

Elle prit une route passant à environ deux kilomètre du centre-ville, qui était encore le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et elle se retrouva coincée dans un énorme bouchon. Impossible pour elle de faire demi-tour, ou de contourner ce chemin maintenant qu'elle l'avait emprunté.

La jeune femme soupira de désespoirs, et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle allait mettre beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne pensait pour entrer chez elle.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'allais être coincée dans ce maudit bouchon pour au moins une heure. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, et regardais distraitement par la fenêtre de ma voiture. Il neigeait et pleuvait beaucoup, et je m'inquiétais de savoir comment je ferais le lendemain pour me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. Peu importe, après tout, chaque chose en son temps.

Ça n'avançait pas, et ma voiture faisait du sur-place. Je maudissais intérieurement celui qui faisait de mon trajet habituel un enfer. Que se passait-il pour que ça roule si lentement ?

Je soupirais une énième fois, alors que mon esprit divaguait, pour repenser inévitablement à Mathieu, comme à chaque fois que je n'étais pas occupée. C'était devenu un rituel pour moi, de penser à lui quand je ne faisais rien.

Anna voulait que je me retrouve quelqu'un, que je refasse ma vie, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'aimais toujours mon ex-compagnon, et même, qui voudrait de moi ? De plus, je n'étais pas prête, et ne voulais pas refaire ma vie. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Je voulais l'oublier, mais je n'y arrivais pas. De toute manière, je n'essayais même pas de lutter, ça ne servait à rien. C'était pour cela que la tristesse, les remords et la colère m'accompagnaient toujours dans mes moments quotidiens.

Comment notre couple avait-il pu se briser comme ça, à ce point, si soudainement ? C'était à cause de lui, je lui en voulais beaucoup. Mais je devais respecter son choix, comme il avait respecté le miens.  
Et puis, c'était peut-être, voir sûrement un peu de ma faute aussi, non ? Que nous était-il arrivé pour que nous en arrivions là ?

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le ciel était bleu, et légèrement parsemé de nuages qui ne venaient en aucun cas gâcher cette belle journée. Le soleil n'était pas à son zénith, et la petite ville de Nantes s'éveillait doucement en cette douce mâtiné de printemps. L'air était frais, et les rues accueillaient déjà plusieurs passant qui allaient au travail, faisaient leurs courses, se promenaient…

Les oiseaux gazouillaient et volaient dans les airs, alors que la brise faisait voler les fleurs des arbres et les quelques feuilles mortes encore présente sur le sol. Tout était calme, silencieux, et rien n'aurait pu briser cette tranquillité.

Mathieu et Aidan étaient dans leur appartement, en train de dormir. Les volets de la chambre étaient ouverts, laissant la lumière du jour envahir la pièce. Cette dernière était en ordre, si on omettait les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, ou étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Un jogging et un boxer étaient entassé au pied du lit, un soutif et un string étaient pendu aux tiroirs de la table de nuit, un vieux jeans usé était posé devant la porte de la chambre, qui était entre-ouverte, alors que deux t-shirts était négligemment roulé en boule dans un coin du lit.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant paisiblement sous les couvertures, Aidan et Mathieu profitaient d'un repos bien mérité étant donné qu'ils s'étaient adonné jusqu'à tard le soir aux plaisirs charnelles.

La tête enfouis dans son oreiller, et un bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa partenaire, qui avait elle aussi un bras autours de son torse, le petit châtain s'éveillait doucement, tandis que la jeune femme à ses côtés dormait encore à poings fermé.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je dormais à poing fermé dans le lit conjugal, profitant du sommeil du juste alors que je m'étais adonné jusqu'à tard le soir aux plaisirs de la chair avec mon tendre.

Nous étions en couple depuis plus de cinq ans, et vivions le parfait amour. Nous avions emménagé ensemble quatre ans plus tôt, et rien ne venait troubler notre amour. Nous nous disputions de temps en temps, comme tous les couples, mais jamais rien de grave. Le plus beau jour de ma vie était celui où je l'avais rencontré.

Alors que j'étais encore endormit, je sentis une douce caresse se propager et monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je papillonnais des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement et de les plonger dans ceux de mon beau compagnon. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifique, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi ne serait-ce que pour les admirer. Je lui offris un sourire fatigué et passais ma main sur sa joue.

Il était magnifique, comme ça. La couette ne recouvrait que la partie inférieure de son corps, me cachant le spectacle qui s'y cachait en dessous. Il était tourné sur le flanc droit, et me regardait amoureusement. Il avait ses beaux cheveux châtains en bataille, et je pouvais admirer la vue de son torse parsemé de grains de beautés à ma disposition.

« Bonjour toi. » lui dis-je.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, que j'avais sur sa joue, et la caressa doucement. Je me blottis contre lui, collant mes seins contre son torse, alors qu'il passait ses bras dans mon dos.

« Tu as bien dormis ? » me demanda-t-il.

« A merveille. »

Je lui donnais un tendre baiser, alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

« Tu t'es surpassé, hier. » Ajoutais-je, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il lâcha un petit rire et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, les caressant doucement. J'avais des petits poignets d'amour, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. De plus, Mathieu semblait adorer ça, ce qui m'enchantait.

« Et toi tu étais super. » me dit-il.

Je lui souris et déposais des baisers dans son coup. Il tendit la nuque, pour me faciliter la tâche alors que je passais mes mains sur son ventre, et ses hanches où lui aussi, avait de petit poignet d'amour. Il avait aguerri ça durant notre vie de couple, et je savais que ça avait tendance à le complexer, mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal, qu'il ait honte où quoi que ce soit. En plus, j'adorais ça, je trouvais ses petits poignets d'amour adorable.

Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses et mes fesses, remontant doucement dans mon dos. Ses gestes me faisaient frissonner et il le savait. Je fini par passer mes bras autours de sa nuque, alors qu'il enroulait les siens dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il embrassa mon front, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, et j'eus la sensation de m'envoler tant j'étais bien dans ses bras.

Je l'aimais à l'infini, plus loin que la lune et le soleil, plus loin que le bout du monde. Il était mon bonheur, il était mon étoile. Et même si je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé, il nous arrivait parfois d'être en désaccord sur certain sujet, de ne pas avoir envie des mêmes choses. Enfin, c'était le cas, surtout sur une chose, et même si nous n'avions jamais parlé de cette chose directement, je le savais.

Je voulais un enfant. Je ressentais ce besoin, cette envie de fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais. J'adorais les enfants, et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'en avais toujours voulu. Je n'en avais jamais directement parlé à Mathieu, mais j'étais sûr qu'il était au courant de ce besoin de maternité présent en moi. Il me connaissait par cœur. Mais même si je n'en étais pas sûr, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais si ça avait été ses gosses, ça aurait peut-être été différent, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Nous étions en couple depuis cinq ans, notre relation était solide. Pourquoi ne pas commencer doucement à réfléchir à ça ?

Je passais doucement mes doigts sur son épaule, la caressant doucement. J'étais anxieuse, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il me répondrait.

« Mon cœur ? » l'interpellais-je.

Il restera son étreinte, comme pour m'encourager, me montrer que je pouvais tout lui dire et lui demander. Avait-il remarqué que j'étais stressée ?

« Oui, ma belle ? » me répondit-il.

Je passais mes bras autours de sa nuque et installais doucement ma tête sur son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Ça me détendait. Il caressa affectueusement mon dos, alors que je prenais une légère inspiration.

« Tu penses quelques fois à avoir des enfants ? »

J'avais lâché ça, comme une bombe, semblant l'avoir pris de court. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il lâcha un petit sursaut, comme effrayé par quelque chose, et s'agita, soudainement stressé et paniqué.

« Q-que, quoi ?! U-un enfant ?! Pour quoi faire ? »

Question stupide, évidement. Je roulais des yeux, accablé par sa question. Et au fond de moi, j'étais un peu vexé, mais surtout encore plus anxieuse pour la suite face à sa réaction, pour le moins originale.

« Oui, un enfant, fonder une famille, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » expliquais-je en me mordant la lèvre pour canaliser ma nervosité.

« Wow, wow, mon amour, tu… tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? On a encore le temps, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

« On a 25 ans, on pourrait commencer à y penser tout doucement non ?

-Oui, enfin, non, je veux dire que… qu'un enfant coûte de l'argent, on doit l'éduquer, s'en occuper, et on n'a pas de place en plus ! On est bien tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je baissais la tête, et lui lançais un sourire forcé pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais triste. Mais il l'avait remarqué, c'était évident.

« Oui, tu as raison. Excuses moi, c'était stupide de demander ça. »

Il ne m'avait pas déçu. Même si je l'aimais, même si l'envie d'avoir un enfant avec lui était forte, je ne lui en voulais pas. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vouloir ou à aimer les enfants, et je ne comptais pas forcer Mathieu à fonder une famille avec moi, et encore moins le lui imposer en trouant la capote lors de notre prochain rapport. Oui, j'étais déçu, déçu et triste à l'idée de ne peut être jamais avoir d'enfant, mais je n'étais pas déçu par Mathieu lui-même. Il n'était pas prêt, et je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Je voyais dans son regard, une certaine culpabilité, et une certaine tristesse à l'idée de m'avoir déçu. Je voulais le rassurer à cet instant, mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me calmer moi-même.

Mathieu n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Il m'aimait mais était incapable de m'offrir ça, je le savais. Et moi, j'adorais ça et en voulais plus que tout au monde. Je ne le comprenais pas, on ne se comprenait plus. Comme on ne se comprenait plus, on étouffait. Et parce qu'on s'étouffe, on cherche à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sans comprendre que ça nous tue encore plus.

Malgré ça, j'avais toujours confiance en notre couple. Je l'aimais, d'un amour inconditionnel, et pour lui, j'étais prête à abandonner ce désir d'enfant. Mon amour pour lui était plus fort que mon envie de maternité.

J'aimais Mathieu, plus que tout, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Je savais qu'il pensait que je m'en remettrais, et même si je n'en étais pas si sûr, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je me levais du lit et m'habillais. Il m'avait plombé le moral pour la journée, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la mienne, je m'étais fait trop de fausses espérances. Je voulais aller me blottir dans ses bras, pour qu'il me réconforte, mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter.

J'essayais de rester enjoué, de lui montrer que j'allais bien, que je n'étais pas triste, mais je n'avais jamais était une bonne actrice.

Je regardais l'heure en enfilant ma veste, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Tu pars déjà ? Sans manger ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Oui, je vais être en retard, sinon. Je mangerais au travail. À ce soir, mon chaton. »

Je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et même si j'étais touchée, je voulais simplement être seule. Je partis rapidement, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder.

Oui, Mathieu et moi n'étions pas souvent en désaccord, même si ça arrivait. L'envie d'enfant a été, souvent un sujet de discorde. Enfin, pas vraiment de discorde, mais de malentendu. J'avais rapidement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un gosse, et avait par la même occasion arrêté d'en parler à Mathieu. J'avais compris qu'il n'en voudrait jamais, et l'avait accepté.

On fait un enfant à deux, pas tout seul. Et je ne comptais pas faire un gamin à Mathieu dans son dos, ou le quitter pour ça. Notre amour était plus fort que tout.

Ce n'était pas pour ça, que notre amour s'était soldé par un cuisant échec. Certes, c'était peut être liée, mais ce n'était en aucun cas la cause. Dans un couple, il faut faire des concessions. Je l'avais fait, mais Mathieu non. Il avait merdé, tout était de sa faute. Et même si je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas avoir souhaité d'enfant, je lui en voulais pour une toute autre chose, pourtant assez similaire.

.

.

.

~ **_Fin flashback_** ~

.

.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Oui, j'avais souhaité avoir un enfant avec Mathieu. Il n'en avait pas voulu, d'accord, mais rien n'excusait ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je lui en voulais, et l'amour et la colère que je ressentais pour lui était aussi fort l'un que l'autre. J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments.

Je regrettais nos années de couple tranquilles. J'étais si bien, dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Et lui aussi avait eu cette sensation de bien-être, je le savais.

Je poussais un soupire, alors que ma voiture avançait à deux à l'heure. Putain d'embouteillage ! Je devais être rentré d'ici trente minute pour faire le repas, mais j'avais la sensation que ce soir, ça serait pizza.

Dehors la neige continuait de tomber, ainsi que la pluie, tout était gris, et ce mauvais temps correspondait parfaitement à mon humeur.

.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu :)

 **Reviews ?**

Je continue, évidemment, à vous souhaiter de super vacances xD

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	9. Chapitre IX : Les pleurs d'une étoile

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf, _les personnes vraiment très sensible devraient peut-être s'abstenir, ou se préparer psychologiquement, mais je pense que ça devrait aller ^^_

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 :** _Les pleures d'une étoile._

.

.

 _._

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait nuit noir sur la ville de Nantes, et même si certaines rues étaient encore animées par la chaleur des barres et des quelques supérettes qui s'y trouvaient, d'autres étaient sombre et endormie, faiblement éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Il ne neigeait plus, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que le déluge qui avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant.

Le ciel était recouvert par d'épais nuages, qui cachaient par la même occasion les étoiles. Il faisait froid, et même s'il n'y avait que très peu de neige, le sol était malgré tout recouvert de verglas depuis le matin. Il y avait du vent, pas assez pour empêcher la population de dormir, mais suffisamment pour secouer les branches nues des arbres dans tous les sens.

Mathieu était chez lui, dans son appartement. Étonnement, il dormait, lui qui d'habitude était dehors ou debout malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit. Il s'était couché tôt, exténué alors qu'il ne faisait pourtant rien de ses journées.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, le jeune homme était seul, alors que wifi dormait sur le canapé du salon. Tout semblait calme en apparence, pourtant, ça ne l'était pas.

Le lit était défais, alors que tout tremblant et transpirant, le petit châtain semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Très agité. Son visage était déformé par la peur et la colère, alors que ses poings serraient fermement la couette. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, mais paraissait mourir de chaud même si son appartement n'était pas chauffé au maximum. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, et murmurait, criant même par moment des brides de phrase parfaitement distinctes.

« Arrêtez ! » s'époumona-t-il.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Elle était là, ma belle étoile, et elle se faisait agresser par plusieurs hommes, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, j'étais comme paralysé sur place, incapable de bouger, pétrifié. Elle ne respirait plus, elle était morte, le teint pâle et livide alors que ces monstres la torturaient. Ils n'étaient pas humain, leurs visages étaient ceux d'animaux avide de sang, et leurs mains avaient été remplacé par d'immenses griffes, seul le bas de leur corps dénudés étaient d'apparence humaine.

« Aidan ! » hurlais-je en me redressant brusquement.

J'étais dans ma chambre, plus précisément dans mon lit. Je regardais précipitamment autour de moi, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir être ici, ébahi de ne voir ni Aidan, ni ses agresseurs. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de croire que j'avais rêvé. Je restais assis sur mon lit encore quelques secondes, scrutant l'obscurité de ma chambre, cherchant à retrouver le cadavre de mon amour étendu sur le sol. Résigné et forcé d'admettre que rien de tout ça n'était réel, je me laissais tomber de nouveau sur mon matelas.

Je soupirais en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Ce cauchemar m'avait paru si réel. Je posais une main sur mon front, encore fiévreux en y repensant. J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, et restais immobile quelques instants, essayant de calmer ma respiration haletante et mon souffle erratique.

Je ne venais pas de faire un cauchemar ordinaire, je le savais. C'était encore un souvenir, qui s'était glissé parmi mes rêves pour venir troubler mon sommeil. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel souvenir, non, c'était un des moments les plus sombres de ma vie, plus sombre que la mort de ma grand-mère, plus sombre que le jour où j'avais dû passer le rattrapage de mon BAC, et plus sombre même que ma rupture avec Aidan.

C'était le jour où j'avais échoué dans la protection de ma compagne, celui où j'avais compris que j'étais un incapable, incapable de tout, même de protéger mon amour, c'était le jour où on avait brisé mon étoile.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

.

.

C'était une journée de juin, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et aucun nuage ne laissait voir le bout de son nez. Il faisait chaud, et les rues de Nantes étaient pleine de monde, qui déambulait dans les rues, les magasins, les restaurants, ou autres commerces.

Il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures, les oiseaux chantaient, l'herbe était verdoyante, et les arbres étaient couverts de leur duvet vert. Il y avait quelque fois une légère brise qui venait refroidir les alentour, et soulager les passants de la chaleur ambiante qu'ils ressentaient.

Mathieu et Aidan étaient chez eux, dans leur salon. Habituellement, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, ils s'amusaient et riaient, mais pas ce soir-là. Face à face, l'un assit dans le canapé du salon, l'autre dans un fauteuil, ils se scrutaient mutuellement, les yeux dans les yeux, sourcils froncés, avec un regard meurtrier.

Il se faisait la guerre depuis déjà plus de trente minutes, pour une raison plus que stupide. En effet, le jeune homme était terriblement jaloux de Raphaël, un des rares ex d'Aidan. Ce dernier avait essayé de reprendre contacte plusieurs fois avec la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci l'avait fermement repoussé.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, mais il insiste ! » m'affirma-t-elle, agacée.

Ca faisait déjà trente minutes qu'on se disputait comme des cons, pour quelques choses sans importance, et même si je le savais, ma fierté et la peur de perdre ma compagne étaient trop fortes pour que je passe l'éponge.

Raphaël, un de ses ex, n'arrêtait pas de la harceler. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il lui téléphonait et la suivait partout, que ce soit quand elle se rendait au travail ou quand elle rentrait à la maison.

Avec le recul, je réalisais à quel point j'avais été con : Aidan se faisait sans cesse harceler par ce taré, et c'était sur elle que je rejetais la faute. Si j'avais pu revenir en arrière, je l'aurais fait immédiatement.  
Mais le problème était que depuis que ce Raphaël avait ressurgi de nulle part, je n'avais plus aucune confiance en notre couple. Et si Aidan décidait de partir avec lui ? Il était plus beau, plus fort et plus grand que moi. D'autant plus que cet homme accepterait peut être de lui faire un enfant, ce que moi, j'avais refusé de faire.

Oui, j'étais jaloux. Pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que ça n'excusait pas le comportement que j'avais avec ma compagne. J'étais con.

« Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me quitter pour ce con ?! » m'exclamais-je.

« Tu ne me fait pas confiance, en plus ?! Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça ?! » cria-t-elle, alors que des larmes de rage perlaient aux bords de ses beaux yeux bruns noisette.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, et j'ai la certitude, et l'avais déjà à l'époque, que la jalousie ne peut que être nocive pour un couple : si on fait confiance à la personne qu'on aime, on n'a pas à être jaloux. De plus, la confiance et la base d'une relation. J'étais en train de faire le contraire de ce en quoi je croyais.

Pourtant, je ne répondis pas à la jeune femme en face de moi. Voyant ma non-réaction, Aidan fronça les sourcils en soupirant bruyamment. Je l'avais vexé, je le savais, et m'en voulais beaucoup. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte, sans me jeter un seul regard. Moi j'étais là, les yeux grands ouvert, à la regarder comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Je n'étais plus énervé, plus jaloux, juste inquiet de savoir où elle allait, et apeuré à l'idée d'avoir dépassé les bornes.

« Où tu vas ?

-Je sors faire un tour, tu m'as énervée. » répondit-elle froidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'apprêtait à partir. J'étais soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne me quittait pas, et me promit intérieurement que plus jamais je ne piquerais de crise de jalousie aussi stupide.

« Tu comptes rentrer bientôt, hein ? »

J'étais malgré tout inquiet de savoir où elle allait, et vers quelle heure elle rentrerait.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas rester dehors trop longtemps, je fais juste faire le tour du quartier. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu. Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur le canapé, observant par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait dehors. Rien de bien important. Je pu encore apercevoir Aidan qui marchait au loin, mais elle disparut bien vite à un coin de la rue. Je baissais la tête, et remarquais un homme brun, d'environ mon âge, marcher rapidement. Non il ne marchait pas, il courait presque. Il passa sous ma fenêtre, et empreinta, toujours avec la même allure, le chemin par lequel Aidan était passé.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas reconnu cet homme en chemise bleu ciel, et ne fit pas attention à lui. Je pensais à quelqu'un de pressé, de plus, Nantes est une grande ville, et il n'était pas étonnant de voir deux personnes prendre le même chemin, même dans mon petit quartier tranquille.

Evidemment, aujourd'hui je m'en voulais beaucoup de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher tout ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

Assis dans mon canapé, je pensais à notre dispute. J'aimais Aidan, plus que tout, et je lui faisais confiance. Pourquoi m'énerver comme ça ? Nous étions, à cette époque, en couple depuis dix ans, et jamais elle, ou moi d'ailleurs, n'avions fait faux bond à l'autre.

Je ressentis une énorme vague de trahison, en m'imaginant à sa place, en imaginant qu'elle puisse douter de moi à ce point. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et je pleurais presque à présent d'avoir réagi comme ça avec mon amour. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains et étouffais un sanglot. J'étais une personne horrible.

J'essuyais les larmes que j'avais aux bords des yeux, essayais de me reprendre en main. J'allais m'excuser dès qu'elle rentrerait, et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Non, j'allais m'excuser maintenant. Décidé, et remplie de bonne volonté, je le levais et me dirigeais hâtivement vers la porte, avant de m'arrêter net. Aidan préférait peut être resté encore un peu seule…

Je lâchais un petit soupire et m'éloignais de l'entrée. J'allais attendre qu'elle revienne, se serait sans doute mieux. Je faisais les cents pas dans le salon, me tortillant presque d'impatience en l'attendant. Mais les minutes passaient, et pourtant, aucun signe de mon étoile. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était partie, de plus, elle ne m'avait pas précisément dit quand elle rentrerait. Mais faire le tout du quartier ne prenait pas tellement de temps, et même si je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, à cet instant j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

N'écoutant que mon instinct, je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée et courais en dehors de la maison. Je sprintais dans la rue, et les passants me regardaient tous bizarrement. Je m'en fichais royalement, mon seul but était de trouver Aidan. Pourtant, une fois arrivé à la fin du quartier, toujours aucun signe d'elle. Elle était honnête, et je savais que si elle avait souhaité s'aventurer plus loin, elle m'aurait prévenu. Ce n'était pas une question d'emprise que j'avais sur elle, non, ça avait tout simplement toujours été comme ça : dès que l'un de nous sortait, on se prévenait, pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète ou qu'on sache ou se trouver en cas d'ennui. Là, rien. Pas de message, et pas d'Aidan en vue.

Je gardais malgré tout mon calme, et essayais de l'appeler. Elle ne décrocha pas, et mon angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'elle avait dû rentrer alors que je la cherchais, et empreintais une petite ruelle où je n'avais pas pensé à chercher avant. En même temps, pourquoi serait-elle ici, dans cet endroit ? C'était beau, abandonné mais malgré tout propre, et même si l'ambiance était sereine je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ici.

La ruelle déboucha dans une autre rue que je pris, à deux pas de ma maison. Le cœur battant, le front humide de sueur et l'appréhension me tordant les tripes, j'avançais en silence. Personne ne passait ici, ce n'était pas une rue très fréquentée.

Je me stoppais net au bout de quelques pas, aux aguets. J'avais entendu quelque chose d'anormal. Des sanglots étouffés, de petits gémissements de douleur et le froissement d'habit. Inutile d'être devin pour deviner que quelqu'un avait des ennuis. J'avançais rapidement vers l'origine de ces bruits, avant de me figer d'effroi.

Allongée derrière le mur de ce qui semblait être une maison inhabitée, avec un homme brun d'environ mon âge portant une chemise bleue ciel au-dessus d'elle, se trouvait Aidan. Elle ne me voyait pas, mais était immobile, bloqué par l'autre protagoniste, en pleur. Elle détournait la tête et son regard vitreux fixait le mur en face d'elle, semblant ne pas vouloir voir le terrible crime dont elle était victime. Elle était à moitié dénudée, son chemisier était déchirée, laissant apparaître sa poitrine, et son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement étaient abaissé au niveau de ses cuisses. L'homme au-dessus d'elle avait une chemise bleue, mais son pantalon et son boxer entravaient ses chevilles alors qu'il donnait de violent coup de rein à Aidan. Sa main était plaquée sur la bouche de ma compagne, étouffant ses sanglots et autres suppliques. Elle ne se débattait pas, elle ne pouvait pas.

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que j'avais ressenti à cet instant. De la haine, autant de haine qu'une personne puisse ressentir envers ce type, qui évidement, n'était autre que Raphaël, et toute la tristesse et la culpabilité du monde devant la vision d'horreur de ma compagne qui s'offrait à moi.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et plus furieux que jamais, je me précipitais vers eux.

« LAISSE LA ENFOIRÉ ! QUI T'AS PERMIS DE LA TOUCHER ?! »

Raphaël sursauta et se releva subitement, sortant du corps D'Aidan qui, toujours pétrifié et en état de choc, était étendue, immobile par terre. L'agresseur eut juste le temps de remonter son pantalon, avant de se retrouver par terre. Je le frappais sans retenue, et hurlais à n'en plus pouvoir, possédé par une rage si intense que je suis certain que, même aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait être soulagé.

« ESPÈCE DE BATARD ! »

Jamais je ne m'étais battu, et Raphaël était plus fort que moi. Il me frappa à plusieurs reprises, et réussit sans mal à se défaire de mon emprise. Il donna un dernier coup de pied dans mon ventre, mais ne préféra pas s'attarder ici, à se battre avec moi, certainement à cause de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car même si sur l'instant, je voulais qu'il reste pour pouvoir le frapper, le punir de ce qu'il avait fait, je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.

Il s'enfuit en courant, alors que je sautais sur mes pieds et le poursuivais sur plusieurs mètres.

« REVIENS TE BATTRE, CONNARD ! »

Il avait disparu, et moi, debout comme un con, à bout de souffle, je restais là, immobile, priant pour que je sois juste en train de cauchemarder. Je voulais me réveiller, me retrouver dans les bras d'Aidan, et elle me dirait que tout irait bien.

Aidan.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et avec un petit sursaut je fis le chemin inverse au pas de course pour retrouver mon amour. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Elle était toujours étendue sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, les mains ramenées sur son visage, et ses habits en lambeaux qui couvraient difficilement son corps nu. Si nous nous étions trouvés dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais trouvé très belle et attirante avec ses habits déchirés, mais là, ça me donnait juste la nausée, et je ne pus réprimer un haut le cœur.

Je me laissais tomber près d'elle, et laissais moi aussi éclater mes pleures. J'enlevais mon t-shirt machinalement, sans même réfléchir, pour aller le poser par réflexe sur les épaules de ma compagne. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une plus grande tristesse et autant de désarroi de ma vie. Aujourd'hui encore, tout le désespoir du monde ne serait pas équivalent à ce que je ressentais en me remémorant ce souvenir.

Pleurant toujours, la respiration entrecoupée de hoquet et le corps tremblant, Aidan se laissa faire sans broncher. Elle se laissa aussi faire quand je la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre mon torse, pleurant autant qu'elle, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons, me maudissant intérieurement.

« J-je s-suis vraiment d-désolé, c'est d-de m-ma f-faute, j'aurais d-du t'écouter… »

J'étais lamentable. Je ne lui avais pas fait confiance, et ne l'avais pas défendu contre son ex. Elle s'était fait battre et violer, par ma faute, parce que je n'avais pas su la protéger, ni la croire, ni la retenir quand elle avait décidé de partir. J'étais con, j'aurais dû m'excuser plus tôt, ou tout simplement ne pas créer de dispute inutile. J'avais honte de moi. Evidemment, je ressentais aussi une colère sans nom contre Raphaël, et selon moi, aucun châtiment ne serait suffisant pour ce qu'il avait fait. J'en voulais à cet homme, que je ne connaissais quasiment pas, mais je m'en voulais encore plus.

Ce souvenir était le plus éprouvant, que ce soit de ma vie de couple avec Aidan, ou de toute ma vie entière, aucun ne me faisait plus mal que celui-ci. Cet épisode de ma vie me fit perdre beaucoup de confiance en moi, et en le compagnon que j'étais. J'aimais Aidan, plus que tout, et ce jour était celui où on avait brisé mon amour. Ce soir-là, le ciel avait été caché par les nuages, pour cacher la tristesse des astres. Tous ces astres, qui étaient chagrinés par les pleurs d'une étoile. De mon étoile.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

.

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Mon corps fut secoué de sanglots, et je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour fondre en larmes. Ça aussi, j'avais essayé de l'oublier. J'avais essayé de l'oublier bien avant de quitter Aidan, j'avais souhaité refaire ma vie avec elle, en effaçant toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivé, pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Malheureusement, rien n'avait marché comme prévu, et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir quitté que j'avais réalisé qu'en réalité, j'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs, j'étais dangereux pour elle car je la faisais souffrir. Inconsciemment, certes, mais souffrir malgré tout.

Je pleurais, m'étouffant presque dans mes larmes. Je n'avais pas su la protéger. Je l'aimais tellement, si fort, encore aujourd'hui, et pourtant, j'étais, et serais certainement toujours un incapable, incapable de la protéger, et de toute manière, avec ce que je lui avais fait trois ans plus tôt, il était évident que j'étais nocif pour elle. Je me détestais.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ^^

 **Reviews ? :3**

Bon, en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, et un bon courage ! xD

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

 _._


	10. Chapitre X : Le baiser de la mort

.

.

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix de cette fanfiction ! En espérant évidemment qu'il vous plaira ! :) Ce chapitre (ou du moins une partie) est, comme le chapitre précédant, déconseillez aux personnes sensibles._

Sinon, vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ? Moi je suis entré en seconde, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer au lycée, mais ça va, il faut juste que je trouve mes marques xD

Enfin Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 :** _Le baiser de la mort._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il commençait à faire nuit sur la ville de Nantes, et même si certaines rues étaient encore animées par la chaleur des bars et des quelques supérettes qui s'y trouvaient, d'autres commençaient à s'endormir doucement, bercées par les pas des gens. Il ne neigeait plus, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que le déluge qui avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant.

Le ciel était recouvert par d'épais nuages, qui cachaient par la même occasion les étoiles, qui commençaient à montrer le bout de leurs nez. Il faisait froid, et même s'il n'y avait que très peu de neige, le sol était malgré tout recouvert de verglas dès le matin. Il y avait du vent, pas assez pour empêcher la population de vivre normalement, mais suffisamment pour secouer les branches nues des arbres dans tous les sens.

Aidan arpentait les rues de Nantes, en direction de son appartement. Il allait être 19h00, et elle venait de faire quelques courses après sa journée de travail. Elle marchait rapidement, souhaitant rentrer vite.

Le vent soufflait, faisant voler ses cheveux dans les airs. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages, pensant déjà à sa journée de demain. Elle se déplaçait au milieu des gens, ne faisaient pas attention à eux, pourtant, il y avait une personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année la suivait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Aidan, malgré ces années sans la voir. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Comment l'oublier ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les rues se faisaient de plus en plus désertes.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'étais bientôt chez moi, et avançais à pas rapides souhaitant sortir au plus vite de cette ruelle. Derrière moi, et depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, des pas se faisaient entendre. J'avais peur de me retourner, pour voir qui s'était. Peut-être que s'était simplement un type qui marchait dans la même direction que moi, mais j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être suivit.

Je pressais le pas. Derrière moi, j'entendis cette personne marcher plus rapidement d'un coup. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisé et seule. Jamais je n'arriverais à me défendre en cas de besoin. De plus, l'individu derrière moi, avait certainement comprit que j'avais repéré sa présence, et pour cause, il continua d'accélérer.

Il courrait presque à présent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Nos pas résonnaient dans la ruelle, mais s'arrêtèrent quand l'inconnu saisit brusquement mon poignet. Terrorisée, je me tournais vers lui pour l'observer. Je me figeais aussitôt. Je le connaissais, évidement. Comment aurais-je pu oublier son visage qui hantait régulièrement mes nuits ?

C'était Raphaël, mon ex. On était resté deux mois ensemble, un an avant que je ne rencontre Mathieu, mais je l'avais quitté car il était violent. Evidemment, je n'avais rien regretté, car rompre avec lui m'avait permis de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.

« Salut Aidan. » me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

J'étais pétrifiée par la terreur, et l'horreur de revoir cet homme qui m'avait malmenée, joué avec mon corps comme si j'étais une poupée. S'il décidait de s'en prendre à moi, jamais je ne réussissais à me défendre. Je serais seule, sans personne pour m'aider. J'avais l'impression de revivre le pire moment de ma vie.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

C'était une journée de juin, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et aucun nuage ne laissait voir le bout de son nez. Il faisait chaud, et les rues de Nantes étaient pleine de monde, qui déambulait dans les rues, les magasins, les restaurants, ou autres commerces.

Il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures, les oiseaux chantaient, l'herbe était verdoyante, et les arbres étaient couverts de leur duvet vert. Il y avait quelque fois une légère brise qui venait refroidir les alentours, et soulager les passants de la chaleur ambiante qu'ils ressentaient.

Mathieu et Aidan étaient chez eux, dans leur salon. Habituellement, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, ils s'amusaient et riaient, mais pas ce soir-là. Face à face, l'un assit dans le canapé du salon, l'autre dans un fauteuil, ils se scrutaient mutuellement, les yeux dans les yeux, sourcils froncés, avec un regard meurtrier.

Ils se faisaient la guerre depuis déjà plus de trente minutes, pour une raison plus que stupide. En effet, le jeune homme était terriblement jaloux de Raphaël, un des rares ex d'Aidan. Ce dernier avait essayé de reprendre contacte plusieurs fois avec la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci l'avait fermement repoussé.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, mais il insiste ! » affirmais-je, agacée.

Ça faisait déjà trente minutes qu'on se disputait comme des cons, pour quelques choses sans importance. Et ce n'était pas ma faute ! Aujourd'hui encore, j'en étais convaincu. Mais Mathieu ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à passer l'éponge.

Raphaël, un de mes ex, n'arrêtait pas de me harceler, il me téléphonait et me suivait partout depuis déjà deux semaines ! C'était invivable, d'autant plus que je lui avais dit de me laisser tranquille. C'était moi qui l'avais quitté, car il était violent et impulsif. Mais il était réapparu, du jour au lendemain alors que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis onze ans, en prétextant que je lui manquais et que sa vie sans moi était fade.

Mathieu avait remarqué que Raphaël, me harcelait, et j'avais essayé de chercher du réconfort près de lui. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, et pourtant sa réaction n'était pas celle que j'avais espéré. Il avait rejeté la faute sur moi, ne me faisait plus confiance. Pour moi, c'était une trahison affreuse : il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que quand la personne que l'on aime ne nous croie pas et ne nous comprend pas. Mathieu me décevait et me blessait plus que n'importe qui. Je savais que derrière cette jalousie et ce manque de confiance en notre couple se cachait une peur de me perdre, mais je ne l'excusais pas pour autant.

Notre couple était basé sur la confiance, ça avait toujours était comme ça, et ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Je voulais bien admettre que l'on puisse être jaloux une fois de temps en temps, c'est normal. Mais trop de jalousie tue la jalousie, et trop de jalousie tue l'amour.

« Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me quitter pour ce con ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu ne me fait pas confiance, en plus ?! Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de faire ça ?! » criais-je, alors que des larmes de rage perlaient aux bords de mes yeux.

Jamais je ne pourrais le quitter, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Mathieu doutait de moi. Moi, je n'aurais jamais douté de lui, et lui aurait toujours fait confiance. Et puis au finale, c'était lui qui m'avait quitté.

Mathieu ne me répondit pas, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirais bruyamment. Je lui en voulais beaucoup, à cet instant. J'enfilais rapidement ma veste, et me dirigeait vers la porte sans même lui jeter un seul regard. Et lui, il était là, les yeux grands ouverts, à me regarder comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait plus l'air énervé, ou jaloux, juste inquiet et soucieux de savoir où j'allais. Avait-il réalisé qu'il avait dépassé les bornes ? Peu importe, j'étais toujours en colère.

« Où tu vas ?

-Je sors faire un tour, tu m'as énervée. » répondis-je froidement.

J'ouvris la porte, et m'apprêtais à partir, quand il me demanda :

« Tu comptes rentrer bientôt, hein ? »

Il semblait inquiet, et je soupirais en mon fort intérieur en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne voulais pas lui causer du souci, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de rancunière.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas rester dehors trop longtemps, je fais juste faire le tour du quartier. »

Je ne le laissais pas ajouter quoi que ce soit et partit. Je sortais de notre maison, et partit faire le tour du quartier, comme je l'avais dit à Mathieu. Ça me prendrait dix minutes, quinze maximums. Quand je rentrerais chez moi, je serais sans doute calmée, et j'espérais que ce serait aussi le cas pour mon compagnon. Nous pourrions, ainsi, nous expliquer calmement. J'étais prête à lui pardonner son soudain manque de confiance en nous, parce que je l'aimais. J'aurais été capable de tout pardonner à cet homme.

Les mains dans mes poches, j'avançais tranquillement, repensant à notre dispute. C'était tellement stupide, de se disputer pour si peu.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas rapides derrière moi, comme si quelqu'un essayait de me rattraper. Je n'y prêtais pas attention : je n'étais pas la seule personne à empreinter cette rue, et que pouvait-il bien m'arriver en pleine journée ? Oui, j'étais insouciante à l'époque. Les pas ralentirent derrière moi, pour reprendre une cadence calme et régulière, au même rythme que les miens.

Je continuais à arpenter les rues du quartier, de plus en plus inquiété et perturbé en réalisant que la personne derrière moi suivait le même chemin. À ce point, ça ne pouvait plus être une coïncidence, et je me soupçonnais d'être suivi.

Je continuais malgré tout à avancer, quand une main me saisit fermement les poignets. Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver face à un homme brun d'environ mon âge. Raphaël, évidement. Il m'offrit un sourire malveillant que je trouvais des plus étranges et répugnant.

« Tu étais vraiment en train de me suivre ?! » demandais-je, en cachant ma peur du mieux que je le pouvais.

Il ne me répondit pas, et serra un peu plus ses doigts autours de mon poignet, comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal. » ajoutais-je, en essayant de me libérer de son emprise.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas et me plaqua au mur d'une maison, avant de se jeter sur moi et d'aller à l'assaut de mon coup pour l'embrasser. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir peur des hommes qui me suivait dans la rue pour se coller à moi, mais là, tout était différent. J'étais seule, personne ne pouvais m'aider, et j'étais clairement en position de faiblesse. Je tentais de le repousser, usais de mes ongles, les plantant dans son dos et son visage, me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y faisait. Je finis par le gifler, et il porta brusquement une de ses mains contre ma gorge pour la serrer.

« Tu vas me payer ça, salope. »

Il m'empoigna fermement et empreinta une petite ruelle qui déboucha sur une rue très peu fréquenté, à deux pas de ma maison. Se faire agresser près de chez soi, quel comble. Je paniquais, ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces mais ça semblait être totalement inefficace contre Raphaël.

« J-je t'en supplie, l-laisse moi tranquille ! »

Il était sourd à mes supplications, et je m'attendais au pire. Je pleurais à présent toutes les larmes, priant pour que Mathieu vienne me sauver, même si je savais que c'était quasiment impossible. Quand Raphaël commença à me déshabiller, je me pétrifiais soudainement. Je n'osais plus bouger, je n'y arrivais plus : j'étais comme figé par la peur et l'appréhension, je voyais la scène du dessus, comme si j'en étais la spectatrice impuissante.

Il déchira mon chemisier et s'amusa à me mordre et à me pincer la poitrine, me faisant lâcher des gémissements et des cris de douleurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, seul Mathieu pouvait le faire. Comment cet homme pouvait-il bafouer ainsi mon consentement ?! Je n'étais qu'un objet, pour lui.

Il baissa mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement à mi-cuisse, avant de se déshabiller hâtivement. J'avais peur, je savais que j'étais fichu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur ce connard ?! Qu'allait-il me faire, une fois qu'il se serait servi de moi comme vide couille ? Me tuer, ou me laisser là ? Il était violent, je le savais, mais je ne connaissais pas ses limites. Je pensais une dernière fois à Mathieu, que j'aimais tellement, avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive.

Raphaël m'allongea derrière le mur de ce qui semblait être une maison inhabitée, et m'immobilisa avant d'entrer en moi d'un coup. Je lâchais un cri sous la douleur, et me remettais à pleurer. Je détournais la tête, et laissais mon regard vitreux sur le mur en face de moi. Je ne pouvais plus me débattre, j'étais cuite, autant ne pas chercher à résister, de toute manière j'en étais incapable. Pitié, que ça se termine vite. Je savais que j'en garderais sûrement des traumatismes. Il me donnait de violents coups de rein, alors que mes sanglots résonnaient dans la rue. Ça ne dut pas lui plaire car il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, étouffant mes pleurs.

Je pensais que tout était perdu, mais une voix fortes, remplie de rage et de colère résonna dans la rue. Une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

« LAISSE LA ENFOIRÉ ! QUI T'AS PERMIS DE LA TOUCHER ?! »

Mathieu.

Il était là, il était venue et m'avait trouvé, comme un miracle inespéré.

Raphaël sursauta et se releva subitement, sortant de mon corps par la même occasion, alors que moi, toujours en état de choc et pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, je restais étendue par terre, immobile. Mon agresseur eut juste le temps de remonter son pantalon avant que mon héros ne lui saute dessus.

« ESPÈCE DE BATARD ! »

Mathieu n'était pas du genre à se battre, contrairement à mon ex. Et même si je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'étais dans l'incapacité physique et morale de l'aider. Je vis Raphaël donner un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de Mathieu, avant de s'enfuir en courant. J'étais soulagé de ne plus voir sa tête, ça me perturbait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais peur et froid, malgré la chaleur. Je voulais que tout rentre dans l'ordre, même si je me doutais qu'il faudrait du temps.

Je vis Mathieu sauter sur ses pieds, en regardant Raphaël partir. Il semblait animé par une rage si intense que personne, même moi, n'aurait pu le soulager. Sans que je m'y attende, je le vis poursuivre mon ex sur plusieurs mètres.

« REVIENS TE BATTRE, CONNARD ! »

Mais Raphaël avait disparu, et heureusement, car je savais que mon compagnon n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était bien plus fort, plus grand, plus musclé, plus violent.

Mathieu finit par revenir en courant, et jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il courait aussi vite. Moi, j'étais toujours étendu sur le sol en train de pleurer. J'avais ramené mes mains sur mon visage, et essayé de me couvrir avec mes vêtements en lambeaux. Peine perdu, évidement.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, et fondit en larmes à son tour, pour que l'on puisse pleurer ensemble. Il enleva son t-shirt, comme si c'était naturel, comme si c'était un réflexe, pour m'enrouler dedans. Mon amour semblait être brisé, ça me faisait mal. C'était à cause de moi qu'il était dans cet état. Je me blottissais dans son t-shirt, et respirais l'odeur si rassurant qui en émanait.

Pleurant toujours, la respiration entrecoupée de hoquet et le corps tremblant, je me laissai faire quand il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra contre son torse, pleurant autant que moi, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« J-je s-suis vraiment d-désolé, c'est d-de m-ma f-faute, j'aurais d-du t'écouter »

Il s'en voulait, je le voyais bien. Et je le connaissais par coeur, j'étais prête à parier qu'il pensait que je m'étais fait battre et violer par sa faute. Je ne lui en voulais pas, évidement. Ce n'était pas sa faute si j'avais décidé de sortir me promener, ce n'était pas sa faute si Raphaël m'avait suivi, et ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si je m'étais fait violer. Certes, je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir douté de moi, mais je lui avais déjà pardonné avant même que cette dispute ait commencé.

J'avais mal partout, je saignais, physiquement et mentalement, je souffrais. Mais à l'instant, ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de voir mon amour pleurer. Je m'en voulais, de lui causer tous ses ennuis et toute cette tristesse.

Ce souvenir était le pire moment de ma vie. La pire chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Même ma rupture avec Mathieu me paraissait futile à côté de ça. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était réciproque, et que mon ex-compagnon pensait aussi ça : il avait perdu toute confiance en lui, après ça. Moi, je n'avais pas pu faire confiance à un autre homme que Mathieu jusqu'à trois mois après ça, et encore aujourd'hui, j'étais méfiante. J'avais longtemps cauchemardé, et les sorties étaient très compliqués pour moi. Ce jour était un des plus traumatisants de ma vie : c'était le jour où j'avais reçu le baiser de la mort.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

.

.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je repris mes esprits au bout de plusieurs seconde et repoussais ferment Raphaël. Il lâcha mon poignet et tituba sous le choc et l'étonnement. Hors de question que je me laisse faire une deuxième fois. Je prenais mes jambes à mon coup, et courais aussi vite que possible. Je tremblais, j'avais peur, et étais d'ailleurs surprise que mes jambes m'obéissent. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, choqué par cette rencontre.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser distraire par ça, pas encore car derrière moi, Raphaël me poursuivait. J'entendais ses pas rapides, je sentais qu'il me rattrapait. J'étais terrorisée.

« Aidan ! Reviens ! »

Je ne l'écoutais pas et sprintais aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'arrivais devant mon appartement et montais les plusieurs étages à une vitesse dont je ne me pensais pas être capable. Je touchais fébrilement mes poches, à la recherche de mes clés. Derrière moi dans la cage d'escalier, résonnaient les pas rapides de Raphaël. Je réussis à sortir hâtivement mes clés, et ouvrait la porte.

J'entrais rapidement dans mon appartement et refermais aussitôt la porte à clé. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre un gros "BOUM" avant de réaliser que Raphaël venait de s'écraser contre la porte. Je l'entendis jurer et se relever, avant qu'il ne se mette à tambouriner l'entrée.

« OUVRE-MOI ! »

Épuisée par ma course, et remplie de peur mélangé à du soulagement d'avoir échappé à mon bourreau, je me laissais glisser contre la porte. J'étais en sécurité, ici.

« AIDAN ! »

Il pouvait bien crier, je ne lui ouvrirais pas. Et avec le bruit qu'il faisait, des voisins viendraient certainement le mettre dehors sous peu.

« LAISSE-MOI LA VOIR ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, face à cette demande.

« ... Plutôt crever. » murmurais-je sans qu'il ne l'entende.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous commencez à avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi il y a tant de mystère depuis le début ? Le grand secret sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre ;)

 **Reviews ? ;3**

En attendant je vous dis à samedi prochain, profitez bien de vos vacances ! A oui c'est vrai, pardon, profitez bien de vos journées de cour xD

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	11. Chapter XI : Le souvenir de l'amour

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze ! _Vous allez comprendre le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre, et toutes les raisons, ou presque, de la rupture entre Mathieu et Aidan !_

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 :** _Le souvenir d'un amour brisé._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait froid en cet après-midi, et même si l'hiver touchait doucement à sa fin, mieux valait s'habiller chaudement pour encore quelques temps. Le soleil était caché par les nuages et le ciel était gris, sur la petite ville de Nantes. Le temps était pluvieux et humide, mais ça n'empêchait pas les passants de sortir pour se promener et circuler librement dans la rue.

Les arbres commençaient doucement à fleurir, tandis que d'autres retrouvaient leur verdure. Les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter le matin, et les jours s'allongeaient petit à petit. Il y avait de la brume en début de journée, et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Le supermarché était plein de monde, aujourd'hui. Mathieu arpentait les allés et les différents rayons, à la recherche de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'aimait pas faire les courses, mais il fallait bien le faire de temps en temps, pour ne pas qu'il meurt de faim.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un sac de course à la main, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissant à son ancienne vie de couple avec Aidan, évidement, se lamentant toujours sur la cause de leur rupture. C'était de sa faute, évidement, mais selon lui, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait pareil.

Le petit châtain poussa un léger soupire, et replaça correctement son fameux chapeau sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et il avait la désagréable impression de se transformer en insomniaque, ces derniers temps.

Il pensait toujours à Aidan, tout le temps, et il souhaitait, au plus profond de lui, la revoir, la retrouver et s'excuser auprès d'elle, l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle comme il le faisait avant. Mais il n'osait pas reprendre contact, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

La tête dans les nuages, il ne fit pas attention à où il allait, et ne remarqua pas la petite chose qui courait dans sa direction, sans regarder devant elle, et qui finit par se cogner contre ses jambes avant de tomber.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je ne faisais pas attention et étais distrait par mes pensées, quand quelque chose se heurta à mes jambes avant de tomber. Je baissais la tête, surpris. C'était une petite fille, à qui je donnais environ trois ans.

« Attention, ma grande ! » dis-je avec un petit rire

Je n'aimais pas les enfants, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec eux, mais rien ne m'empêchait de trouver ça mignon. La petite fille leva la tête vers moi, avec un grand sourire. Un sourire, qui me rappelait beaucoup de chose, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir un seul instant de sa chute, ce qui me rassura d'ailleurs.

Tandis que j'examinais cette petite fille, je me figeais soudainement. Son visage m'était étrangement familier, comme si je l'avais connu depuis toujours. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, et de long cheveux châtains qui ondulaient et descendaient sous ses épaules. Et toujours ce sourire, le même que mon ex compagne.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

« Méryle ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner et de faire attention aux autres ! » s'exclama une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de jais en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant pour la relever.

Aidan.

Evidemment, c'était elle. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, mais elle était trop occupée avec la petite pour deviner mon identité. Moi, j'étais comme pétrifié, terrorisé devant cette scène que j'avais espéré ne jamais vivre.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, elle n'a pas fait attention »

La phrase d'Aidan mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle releva la tête. On se regarda, pensant plusieurs secondes avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Ça faisait trois ans que l'on ne s'était pas vue et que nous n'avions pas parlé. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi et lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué, mais je ne pouvais pas. Dans son regard, je lisais de la douleur, et tout le poids de la trahison que je lui avais fait.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

Le ciel était bleu et l'air était frais, en ce mois de septembre. L'automne approchait à grand pas, et le vent faisait doucement tomber les feuilles des arbres. Les passants dans les rues de Nantes commençaient à s'habiller plus chaudement, redoutant la brise, de plus en plus glaciale au fil du temps.

Dans la maison de Mathieu et Aidan, l'ambiance était froide, tendue. Rien ne s'était encore produit, rien n'avait encore était dit, mais les deux amants savaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Aidan avait déclaré vouloir dire quelque chose à Mathieu, quelque chose d'important. Elle semblait mal en point, très mal en point. Et ça faisait maintenant plusieurs secondes qu'ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, assit dans le canapé.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Le suspense était à son paroxysme, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais peur, de ce qu'Aidan allait me dire, peur de ce que j'allais entendre. En face de moi, ma compagne semblait chercher ses mots, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et les yeux vitreux. Allait-elle m'annoncer un décès ? Un accident ? Voulait-elle me quitter ? Avait-elle été renvoyée ?

Elle soupira et me lança un regard désolé, avant de détourner le regard presque immédiatement en soupirant.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Cette nouvelle me fit un choc et je restais plusieurs secondes sans réactions, juste le temps d'encaisser ce que je venais d'entendre. Je pâlis, et commençais à m'agiter dans tous les sens, gagné par la panique, alors que je haussais le ton involontairement.

« Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si, e-et... »

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche avec de murmurer :

« J-je suis obligé de le garder, le délais d'avortement est dépassé... »

Je ne pourrais pas, même aujourd'hui, décrire ce qu'il se passa dans ma tête à cet instant. Je n'en voulais pas à Aidan, ce n'était pas sa faute, et jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, mais je n'étais pas prêt, j'étais paniqué, et dès ce moment-là, je savais déjà ce que serait ma décision.

Je criais malgré moi, dépassé par la situation, et ne faisait même pas attention à ce que pouvait ressentir ma compagne.

« Mais tu n'as rien vu ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand tu avais du retard ?!

-P-parce que je n'en avais pas ! J'avais encore mes règles la semaine dernière ! » me répondit-elle, en étouffant un sanglot.

Si Aidan n'avait eu aucun symptôme de grossesse, ça signifiait qu'elle avait fait un début de déni de grossesse. Mais alors, comment avait-elle appris qu'elle était enceinte ? Peut-être qu'elle mentait, et qu'elle avait attendu que les délais d'avortement soit dépassé pour m'en parler... non, impossible. Malgré son envie de maternité, je savais que jamais elle ne m'aurait fait ça. Elle avait certainement appris cette nouvelle ce matin, lors de sa prise de sang.

Je me levais brusquement du canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar...

« De qui tu es enceinte ?! »

Elle s'était fait violer quatre mois plus tôt, peut être que cet enfant était celui de Raphaël. De plus, j'étais toujours très vigilant lors de nos rapports.

« D-de toi, imbécile ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas Raphaël ?!

-P-parce que je suis enceinte de treize semaines, les dates ne correspondent p-pas avec le viol ! »

Je soupirais bruyamment et faisais les cent pas dans le salon. Je voulais disparaître de la surface de la terre. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu penser à ça.

« T-tu es sur que je suis le père ?

-J-je ne t'ai pas trompé, Mathieu. Il n'y a qu'avec t-toi que je couche !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je me protège toujours lors de nos rapports !

-P-peut être que tu as oublié une fois ! Ça arrive ! O-ou alors la protection n'a pas marché.. »

Je m'arrachais presque les cheveux sous le stress et la panique, mais Aidan n'avait peut-être pas tort. Malgré ma vigilance, il était tout à fait possible que j'ai oublié de me protéger au mauvais moment, ou que, la protection ait mal marché. Il y avait un très faible risque, certes, mais un risque quand même.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage et me laissais de nouveau tomber sur le canapé en face de ma compagne. Elle me regardait, ses yeux et ses joues pleines de larmes, et encore aujourd'hui, je suis certain qu'elle savait ce que j'allais prendre comme décision. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder en face, alors comme un faible, je détournais le regard.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Aidan. Mais C-C'est trop pour moi...

-M-mais Mathieu, je t'aime ! T-tu m'aimes aussi, n-non ? E-ensemble on p-peut arriver à tout ! M-même à s'occuper d'un e-enfant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle pleurait à présent, et je m'en voulais de provoquer tant de tristesse chez la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Pourtant, je secouais la tête, pour répondre négativement à sa question. Je n'étais pas assez fort, je ne supportais pas les mômes. Jamais je ne pourrais être un bon père.

« Désolé Aidan, mais s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne serais jamais fait, c'est bien être père. Et puis je hais les gosses, je ne sais pas men occuper.

-T-tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

-Et toi tu ne peux pas m'imposer cet enfant. »

Ma compagne, ou futur ex-compagne me reconsidéra autrement. Elle baissa la tête, et pris son visage entre ses mains pour y étouffer ses pleurs. Moi, je retenais mes larmes. Je voulais paraître fort, impassible. Lui montrer mon indifférence, lui cacher ce que je ressentais.

« D-d'accord, mais s-s'il te plait, p-pars vite. » finit-elle par murmurer.

C'était déjà assez dur pour elle, et pour moi, et je me dépêchais alors de faire mes valises. Elle ne voulait pas me regarder, et pleurait silencieusement dans un coin du salon. Moi, dans notre chambre, je faisais mes bagages. Une voix au fond de moi me criait que j'étais en train de faire une connerie, de foutre ma vie en l'air, alors que je quittais la seule personne qui me faisait sentir vivant. Pourtant, je réussis à me convaincre que je faisais le bon choix.

Je n'avais plus entendu parler d'Aidan, après être parti de la maison. Je m'étais trouvé un appartement, j'avais repris une vie normal et avais même finis par l'oublier totalement. Enfin, pas totalement, mais beaucoup moins souvent. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me sentais vide, incomplet, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Il m'arrivait parfois de penser distraitement à la femme que j'avais aimé et que je continuais d'aimer, et de me demander ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle avait refait sa vie ou non.

Environ six mois après notre rupture, j'avais reçu un message d'Antoine. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier, même s'il remontait à trois ans plus tôt.

C'était un jour pluvieux de mars, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le temps était gris, il faisait frais, mais des fleurs poussaient sur les branches des arbres, annonçant la fin d'un hiver qui avait été particulièrement rude, comme un signe d'espoir.

J'étais chez moi, devant mon ordinateur en train de jouer à The Witcher, quand j'avais reçu la notification d'un message d'Antoine. Intrigué de savoir ce que voulait mon ami, je déverrouillais mon téléphone. Antoine m'avait envoyé une photo.

Oh.

C'était Aidan, elle semblait fatiguée sur la photo, mais également folle de joie. Heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital visiblement, mais ce qui sautait aux yeux et que j'avais remarqué en premier, était la petite chose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un bébé.

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas les nouveaux nés. Un bébé, c'est mignon, mais les nouveaux nés sont toujours tout fripé et rouge, et jamais je n'avais compris comment on pouvait trouver ça adorable. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé, et le suis encore aujourd'hui, que rien au monde ne pouvait être plus beau que ce bébé, aussi fripé et rouge qu'il était.

Il n'y avait aucun message avec cette photo, juste quelques informations :

Méryle

2,6 kilo et 42 centimètre

Née le 7 mars

Elle est en parfaite santé

Aidan avait accouché. J'étais devenu papa d'une petite fille. Immédiatement, je chassais cette idée de ma tête. Je ne connaissais pas cet enfant, il n'était pas le mien et Aidan était sorti de ma vie. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux. Évidemment, je me mentais à moi-même. Aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point j'étais con.

Pourtant ce jour-là, j'avais enregistré cette photo et je la gardais encore précieusement dans mon ordinateur. Je ne la regardais jamais, mais savoir qu'elle était là me rassurait.

Après ça, je n'avais plus eu aucunes nouvelles d'Aidan. Antoine, voyant que je voulais l'oublier, avait tout simplement arrêté de m'en donner, et je ne m'étais pas renseigné sur sa situation après ça. Je savais que mon ami m'en voulait en quelque sorte, et n'approuvait pas le choix que j'avais fait en quittant cette femme qui avait partagé ma vie durant dix ans, mais il avait arrêté de m'en parler au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Oui, j'avais aimais Aidan, plus que tout. Mais j'avais fait une chose impardonnable à mes yeux : je lui avais fait un enfant. Pire encore : je l'avais abandonné, et fuis mes responsabilités. Encore aujourd'hui je le regrettais, mais ça avait déjà été le cas à l'époque, même si j'avais essayé de me cacher la vérité. Je n'étais pas prêt à être père, mais à présent, je ne savais tout simplement plus où j'en étais. J'aurais aimé revenir en arrière, elle me manquait. Elles me manquaient toutes les deux.

J'avais une fille que je ne connaissais pas, et plus le temps passait, plus il m'arrivait de le déplorer. Méryle était le souvenir d'un amour brisé. Mais les souvenirs s'épuisent et meurent un jour, c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus triste. On finit toujours par oublier les souvenirs.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

.

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

On était toujours là, Aidan et moi, à se regarder pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Elle avait changé, mais je reconnaissais toujours la femme que j'aimais. Les yeux grands ouverts, et debout au milieu de l'allée centrale du magasin, je reprenais mes esprits pour essayer d'analyser la situation. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais me trouver dans cette situation. À moins que si, en réalité, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. La vue de cette femme et de cet enfant m'avait donné l'impression de renaître. Et de mourir à la fois. Je voulais parler, dire quelque chose pour entamer la conversation, mais quoi ? De toute manière, je n'en eus pas le temps : Aidan se releva subitement, portant Méryle contre elle. Elle ne me regardait plus, et avait la tête baissé. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle essayait de me cacher ses larmes. La petite dans ses bras, ne comprenait pas la situation et s'accrochait au coup de sa mère.

« Je... je dois y aller. » me murmura la jeune femme, avant de partir.

Elle marcha précipitamment parmi la foule, serrant toujours la petite contre elle, souhaitant visiblement vouloir s'éloigner de moi et sortir du magasin. J'aurais dû respecter son choix et la laisser partir, mais une voix au fond de moi me disait que ce serait peut-être ma seule chance de la revoir. Je la poursuivis, en l'appelant.

« Aidan ! »

Les personnes autour de moi se retournaient et me regardaient comme si j'étais fou. Mais peut être que je l'étais bel et bien.

Aidan ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu, je la perdis de vue, sans aucune possibilité de la retrouver parmi tous ces gens. J'arrêtais ma course et restait immobile dans la foule, la cherchant encore du regard plusieurs secondes après ça.

J'étais un monstre, j'avais abandonné la femme parfaite, et tourné le dos à une éventuelle vie de famille sans même y réfléchir, ou penser au mal que je faisais autours de moi. Et maintenant, je le regrettais comme un con. Je réalisais à présent que j'étais seul, que je l'avais toujours été, ou du moins depuis que j'avais quitté Aidan, et que je le serais toujours tant qu'elle serait loin de moi.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (Je pense que tout est devenu clair pour vous, et s'il reste quelques questions pour vous, vous trouverez peut-être les réponses dans les prochains chapitres, et sinon posez les moi en commentaire !)

 **Reviews ? ;)**

Enfin bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre douze ! En attendant passez une bonne semaine et un bon week-end !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	12. Chapter XII : La survivante de l'amour

.

.

Hey les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine c'est bien passé !  
Moi ça va, j'ai enfin ressue mon emploi du temps définitif pour mes cours xD

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze ! Je suis contente de vos retours sur le chapitre onze, et suis heureuse que vous ayez été surpris par le fait que Mathieu et Aidan aient eu une fille ! :)_

 **Les prochains chapitres n'iront plus par paires avec à chaque fois le point de vu d'Aidan et de Mathieu, et il n'y aura plus de flashback.**

Ah, et n'oublions pas de souhaiter une joyeux anniversaire à Mathieu qui fête ses 29 ans aujourd'hui !:D

Enfin Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 :** _La survivante d'un amour perdu._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait froid en cet après-midi, et même si l'hiver touchait doucement à sa fin, mieux valait s'habiller chaudement pour encore quelques temps. Le soleil était caché par les nuages et le ciel était gris, sur la petite ville de Nantes. Le temps était pluvieux et humide, mais ça n'empêchait pas les passants de sortir pour se promener et circuler librement dans la rue.

Les arbres commençaient doucement à fleurir, tandis que d'autres retrouvaient leur verdure. Les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter le matin, et les jours s'allongeaient petit à petit. Il y avait de la brume en début de journée, et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Le supermarché était plein de monde, aujourd'hui. Aidan arpentait les différents rayons du magasin, tenant fermement la main de se fille dans la sienne.

Méryle n'avait pas tout à fait trois ans. C'était une enfant adorable, toujours sage et gentille, aux longs cheveux châtain ondulés et aux beaux yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait énormément à son père, et elle était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'Aidan avait de lui. Mais le plus important, Méryle était sa fille, ou plus précisément la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus dans ce monde.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme ne travaillait pas, elle avait donc décidé de faire les courses avec sa fille, qui n'allait pas encore à l'école. La petite avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, comme toujours, et suivait à petits pas les traces de sa mère.

« Tu veux des yaourts au chocolat, ma puce ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui ! » s'exclama la petite.

Aidan lâcha la main de sa fille quelques secondes, pour pouvoir attraper les fameux yaourts. Avec un petit rire, sa fille partit en courant, pas très vite étant donné son âge, mais assez pour permettre à sa mère de la perdre de vue. Pour Méryle, c'était un jeu, une façon de s'amuser avec sa maman. Mais cette dernière perdit vite patience, au fur et à mesure que l'inquiétude la gagnait. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, la foule n'est pas un endroit sûre pour les enfants en bas-âge.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je lui avais lâché la main quelques secondes, et elle avait disparue. Évidement, quelle idiote j'étais ! Je n'étais même pas capable de surveiller ma fille lors d'une sortie dans un magasin. J'avais peur, l'inquiétude me gagnait et je ne trouvais toujours pas mon petit bout de chou. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Peut être qu'elle allait tomber sur quelqu'un de pas net, un fou. Et si elle sortait du magasin et allait dans la rue ? Elle pourrait se perdre, se faire renverser par une voiture !

Je courais dans le magasin, les gens me prenaient sans doute pour une folle. J'appelais ma fille, et guettais le moindre endroit du bâtiment dans l'espoir de la voir.

Je finis par la retrouver. Au milieu d'une allée centrale, par terre, venant visiblement de foncer dans quelqu'un. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, le reste du monde n'avait pas d'importance, et mon soulagement était palpable. Je m'avançais vers elle et m'agenouillais pour la relever.

« Méryle ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner et de faire attention aux autres ! »

Je dépoussiérais son pantalon alors que ma fille me regardait avec une moue coupable, néanmoins adorable. Aussi mignonne était-elle, elle pouvait faire cette tête, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de la gronder.

Je n'aimais pas gronder ma fille, personne ne pouvait aimer ça. Et je ne la grondais pas souvent, et jamais beaucoup. Pourtant quelque fois, il fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne devait pas faire.

Peut importe, pour l'instant j'étais trop heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je remplaçais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et levais la tête vers la personne dans qui elle avait foncé.

« Excusez moi monsieur, elle n'a pas fait attention... »

Ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres lorsque je relevais la tête. Ces yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains, identique à ceux de ma fille, ce visage et ce chapeau que je connaissais si bien.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

Mathieu.

J'aurais souhaité ne jamais vivre cette scène, ne jamais revoir cet homme, et encore moins en compagnie de Méryle. Ça faisait trois ans que l'on ne s'était pas vue et que nous n'avions pas parlé. Je voulais lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point il m'avait manqué, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il m'avait fait trop de mal, autant à moi qu'à ma fille. Tout l'amour que je ressentais n'était rien face à cette douleur, et à ce sentiment de trahison.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le ciel était bleu et l'air était frais, en ce mois de septembre. L'automne approchait à grand pas, et le vent faisait doucement tomber les feuilles des arbres. Les passants dans les rues de Nantes commençaient à s'habiller plus chaudement, redoutant la brise, de plus en plus glaciale au file du temps.

Dans la maison de Mathieu et Aidan, l'ambiance était froide, tendue. Rien ne s'était encore produit, rien n'avait encore était dit, mais les deux amants savaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Aidan avait déclaré vouloir dire quelque chose à Mathieu, quelque chose d'important. Elle semblait mal en point, très mal en point. Et ça faisait maintenant plusieurs secondes qu'ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, assit dans le canapé.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'avais appris ce matin même que j'étais enceinte. J'aurais pu être heureuse, folle de joie, mais je savais que Mathieu ne voulais pas d'enfant. J'aurais pu avorter en secret, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, mais il était trop tard. Je devais garder cet enfant. J'avais peur, comment lui annoncer ça ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Il était anxieux, ça se voyait, et je le connaissais bien. Il devait certainement s'imaginer tous les pires scénarios possibles.

Bon, il n'y avait pas trois cent mille façons de lui annoncer ça, il fallait que me lance. J'étais terriblement anxieuse, j'avais peur. Ça lui ferait un choc, mais il m'aimait, et on pourrait trouver une solution ensemble. Je soupirais et lui lançais un regard désolé, avant de détourner presque immédiatement le regard en soupirant.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Mon compagnon resta plusieurs secondes sans réactions, certainement le temps d'encaisser cette nouvelle avant de pâlir. Il commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens, gagné par la panique. Il haussa le ton, et je pris peur soudainement.

« Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si, e-et... »

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer mes sanglots et essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche avant de murmurer :

« J-je suis obligé de le garder, le délais d'avortement est dépassé »

Mon stress était à son paroxysme, et j'eus la terrible impression que Mathieu m'en voulait. Je commençais à douter sur la solidité de notre couple pour la première fois en dix ans. Mon compagnon criait à présent, dépassé par la situation. Il se fichait de ce que moi je pouvais ressentir, et ça me fit beaucoup de peine.

« Mais tu n'as rien vu ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand tu avais du retard ?!

-P-parce que je n'en avais pas ! J'avais encore mes règles la semaine dernière ! » expliquais-je, en retenant un sanglot.

J'avais fait le début d'un déni de grossesse, et je m'en voulais beaucoup pour ça. C'était lorsque j'avais fait ma prise de sang ce matin, que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte.

Mathieu se leva brusquement du canapé, me faisant sursauter, et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

« De qui tu es enceinte ?! »

Je m'étais fait violer par mon ex quatre mois plus tôt, il était normal qu'il doute, d'autant plus que depuis cet incident, nos rapports avaient été moins fréquents. De plus, il était généralement assez vigilant lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air.

« D-de toi, imbécile ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas Raphaël ?!

-P-parce que je suis enceinte de treize semaines, les dates ne correspondent p-pas avec le viol ! »

Je disais vrai. Non seulement, j'étais persuadé que cet enfant était de Mathieu. J'en avais l'intime conviction, je le ressentais. De plus, les dates ne correspondaient effectivement pas avec le viol, ce qui confirmait ce que je pensais.

Mon compagnon soupira bruyamment et fit les cent pas dans le salon.

« T-tu es sur que je suis le père ?

-J-je ne t'ai pas trompé, Mathieu. Il n'y a qu'avec t-toi que je couche !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je me protège toujours lors de nos rapports !

-P-peut être que tu as oublié une fois ! Ça arrive ! O-ou alors la protection n'a pas marché... »

Il s'arrachait presque les cheveux sous le stress et la panique, mais je savais que j'avais raison, et il le savait sans doute aussi. Malgré sa vigilance et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était déjà arrivé à Mathieu, ou à moi-même, assez rarement je devais bien l'admettre, d'oublier de nous protéger sous le feu de l'action. Et puis, il n'était pas impossible qu'un préservatif soit troué, même si c'est une protection très fiable et à faible risque, il y a quand même un risque.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur le canapé face à moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux, mes joues étaient pleines de larmes que j'essayais de retenir, et je me demandais anxieusement ce que serait sa décision. J'étais certaine à l'époque, qu'il ne pouvait pas me quitter. On s'aimait trop pour ça. Pourtant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas me regarder en face, comme si je le dégoûtais, il détourna le regard.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Aidan. Mais C-C'est trop pour moi...

-M-mais Mathieu, je t'aime ! T-tu m'aimes aussi, n-non ? E-ensemble on p-peut arriver à tout ! M-même à s'occuper d'un en-enfant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je pleurais maintenant, persuadé de vivre un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, j'avais trop besoin de lui, il était ma seule raison de vivre. Je l'aimais tellement. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, que notre amour était plus fort que tout. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, qu'il ne savait pas y faire avec eux et qu'il ne les supportait pas, mais le notre, ça aurait été différent, non ?

« Désolé Aidan, mais s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne serais jamais fait, c'est bien être père. Et puis je hais les gosses, je ne sais pas m'en occuper.

-T-tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

-Et toi tu ne peux pas m'imposer cet enfant. »

Je reconsidérais mon compagnon, ou futur ex-compagnon surement. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le forcer à élever un enfant avec moi, faire un choix à sa place. Si je l'aimais, il fallait que je le laisse partir. Je pensais à lui, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il serait resté avec moi. Je baissais la tête et pris mon visage entre mes mains pour y étouffer mes pleurs. Lui, il ne pleurait pas. Il s'en fichait, preuve qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi, ou du moins rien qui ne pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour.

« D-d'accord, mais s-s'il te plait, p-pars vite. » finis-je par murmurer.

C'était assez dur comme ça, alors autant qu'il disparaisse au plus vite. Je pleurais silencieusement dans un coin du salon, alors qu'il faisait ses valises. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un jour qu'il puisse me quitter comme ça, au bout de dix ans. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, je le savais, mais j'étais tombée enceinte par accident et n'avais pas fais ce gosse toute seule. C'était aussi le sien. Mathieu ne m'avait pas seulement abandonné, il m'avait abandonné avec un enfant. Il m'avait trahi. Ce jour là, j'avais perdu la seule personne qui me faisait sentir vivante, la seule personne avec qui j'étais moi-même, la personne qui me complétait. Une partie de moi était morte ce jour là, tandis qu'une autre était en train de se former.

Je n'avais plus entendu parler de Mathieu, après ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait emménagé dans un appartement et avait repris une vie normale. Moi, j'essayais en vain de reconstruire ma vie, de rayer le passé. Pendant tout le reste de ma grossesse, j'avais espéré, prié je ne sais quel dieu, pour qu'il revienne. J'avais pleuré toutes les nuits durant six mois, j'étais tombé en dépression, mais jamais Mathieu n'était réapparu. Il m'avait oublié, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas. Comment réussir à effacer dix ans de sa vie ? Évidemment, j'avais aussi pleuré pour mon enfant. Il ne connaitrait pas son père, il grandirait seul avec moi, et peut être que je ne serais pas une bonne mère... Il se sentirait sûrement seul, le jour ou je lui dirais que Mathieu l'avait abandonné. J'avais tellement peur pour mon enfant, même s'il n'était pas encore né.

Le jour où j'avais remonté la pente, décidé de me reprendre en main et d'arrêter de me morfondre parce que Mathieu était parti, était le jour où ma fille est née. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, à pleureur toute la journée et à me bourrer d'antidépresseurs alors que je devais protéger cette petite chose sans défense. À partir de ce jour là, j'avais réellement appris à vivre sans Mathieu, et j'avais comprit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. La seule personne dont j'avais besoin était Méryle.

Je me souviendrais de ce jour toute ma vie, et j'avais encore l'impression qu'il remontait à hier. C'était environ six mois après notre rupture.

C'était un jour pluvieux de mars, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le temps était gris, il faisait frais, mais des fleurs poussaient sur les branches des arbres, annonçant la fin d'un hiver qui avait été particulièrement rude, comme un signe d'espoir.

J'avais passé ma nuit à l'hôpital, et donné naissance à ma fille au petit matin. Je pensais que je serais seule pour mon accouchement, étant donné que le papa était parti, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Antoine et Anna s'était relayé pour me soutenir, et ça m'avait été d'une grande aide.

J'avais ensuite été dans le lit de la maternité, avec mon bébé dans les bras. Elle était magnifique. J'avais souhaité attendre l'accouchement pour savoir le sexe de mon enfant, et je devais bien admettre que ça me rassurait un peu de voir que j'avais eu une fille : j'aurais eu peur de ne pas savoir élever un garçon, ce qui je devais bien l'avouer, était stupide.

« Elle est très belle. » affirma Antoine, avec un grand sourire.

Mon ami était pâle, mais heureux. Il s'était évanoui durant l'accouchement, et j'en riais aujourd'hui quand j'y repensais, même si ça m'avait inquiété à l'époque. Anna passa une main dans mes cheveux en souriant.

« Elle est comme sa maman. »

Elle disait ça pour me faire plaisir, je le savais.

Encore aujourd'hui elle me disait ça, mais je savais que Méryle ressemblait bien plus à son père qu'à moi. Quand je la voyais, j'avais l'impression de voir Mathieu.

Oui, j'avais aimé Mathieu, et je l'aimais toujours. Mais durant ces trois ans, j'avais nourrit une grande haine envers lui, beaucoup de tristesse aussi, envers sa trahison. J'éprouvais désormais à son égard autant de haine que d'amour, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner.

J'avais recommencé une nouvelle vie avec ma fille, avec cette petite merveille qui remplissait mes journées de bonheur. Je n'avais plus besoin de Mathieu, et Méryle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait était de l'amour. Même si mon ex-compagnon me manquait, je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. Ou peut être que si, je ne savais plus rien. Méryle était la survivante d'un amour perdu, et tant qu'il y a des survivants pour raconter la vérité, dénoncer les injustices de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

.

.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

On était toujours là, Mathieu et moi, à se regarder pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Il avait changé, mais je reconnaissais toujours l'homme que j'avais aimé. Les yeux grands ouvert, et debout au milieu de l'allée centrale du magasin, j'essayais de chercher quelque chose qui puisse me sortir de cette situation. J'aurais voulu que Méryle ne rencontre jamais son père, ou du moins pas de cette manière. Ça aurait été mieux pour nous deux. Voir Mathieu m'avait donné l'impression de renaître, pourtant sa vue me tuait à petit feu. Il fallait que j'agisse, vite, avant que l'idiot en face de moi ne décide d'entamer une conversation. Je me relevais subitement en serrant Méryle contre moi. Je ne regardais plus Mathieu, j'avais la tête baissé et essayais de lui cacher mes larmes. Méryle s'accrochait à mon coup, et je la sentais tendue. C'était sûrement du au fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation.

« Je... je dois y aller. » murmurais-je, avant de partir.

Je marchais précipitamment parmi la foule, laissant Mathieu en plan. Je voulais sortir du magasin au plus vite. Je pensais que mon ex-compagnon le comprendrait, qu'il me laisserait tranquille, mais non. Je l'entendis crier mon prénom.

« Aidan ! »

Ma fille jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule, certainement intrigué par cet homme qui me mettait dans tous mes états.

« Maman, y'a le monsieur qui dit ton prénom.

-Ce n'est rien, ignore-le ma chérie. »

Je réussis à semer Mathieu, et allais m'installer dans ma voiture après avoir attaché ma fille dans son siège auto. Là, je n'y tins plus et fondis en larmes.

« Maman ? » questionna mon enfant, soucieux de mon état.

Je souriais à travers mes larmes, pour la rassurer en lui caressant la joue. Il ne fallait pas que je craque devant elle, elle avait trop besoin de moi.

« Maman t'expliquera tout à la maison, mon bébé. »

Ma fille méritait de savoir ce qu'il se passait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive dans l'ignorance. Je lui expliquerais qui était Mathieu, et ce qu'il avait fait, de façon très épuré, bien sur. Mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle garde une bonne image de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait autant de ressentit que moi à son égard.

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !  
Les prochains chapitres n'iront plus par paires avec à chaque fois le point de vu d'Aidan et de Mathieu, et il n'y aura plus de flashback.

 **Reviews ? :D**

Passez une bonne semaine, amusez-vous bien et surtout travaillez bien ! (C'est malheureusement important, même si c'est chiant xD)

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	13. Chapter XIII : Mon terrible rêve

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! ^^

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize, j'espère que le douze vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! :3_

 **A partir de ce chapitre-ci, il n'y aura plus de flashback et les chapitres n'iront plus par paire.**

Enfin bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 :** _Mon terrible rêve._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait frais, mais l'hiver était définitivement partit. Un ciel bleu planait au-dessus de Nantes, et le soleil rayonnait. Les toiles d'araignées étaient perlées de rosé du matin, qui rendait l'herbe humide par la même occasion.

La population était déjà réveillée, et déambulait dans les rues malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore onze heures. Les fleurs qu'il y avait aux arbres donnaient à la ville un aspect des plus magnifiques, et tous profitait du spectacle des pétales dansant dans l'air avec le vent.

Mathieu ne se souciait pas des arbres fleurissant, il avait d'autres problèmes. Assit devant son ordinateur, sans même jeter un seul regard par la fenêtre, il traînait sur son ordinateur. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés, et d'énormes cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un bout de temps, et dans cet accoutrement, il ressemblait fort à un vielle Hermite hirsute.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait rencontré Aidan et sa fille, et trois jours qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil la nuit. Coincé entre rêve et réalité, Mathieu n'arrêtait pas de se questionner sur les choix qu'il avait faits, sur ses erreurs, et plein d'autres choses encore.

Il regrettait Aidan, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, et même si trois ans plus tôt il s'était convaincu de faire le bon choix en l'abandonnant, aujourd'hui il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il souffrait de cette situation, mais plus que tout, il souffrait car il avait compris qu'il avait fait une connerie.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais comme un con devant mon ordinateur, à espionner le Facebook d'Aidan depuis déjà trente minutes, à la recherche de photo d'elle et de Méryle. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, voir presque pas. De la petite, je n'avais trouvé qu'une photo : mon ex-compagne n'aimait visiblement pas poster d'image de la gamine sur les réseaux sociaux, ce que je comprenais. Aidan n'aimait pas non plus poster de photo d'elle, mais ça ne m'étonnait pas : elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Je soupirais et jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale de mon salon. Antoine ne devrait plus tarder. Je l'avais appelé en catastrophe quinze minutes plus tôt, pour qu'il vienne chez moi au plus vite. Pourquoi ? Car j'avais beaucoup réfléchi, et pris une décision importante : je voulais revoir Aidan.

Ça faisait trois jours que j'y réfléchissais, et j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre sans elle. J'avais mûri, j'étais prêt, et loin d'elle je me sentais mort. J'étais prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner, et je savais qu'Antoine était la seule personne qui accepterait éventuellement de me donner les coordonnés d'Aidan pour que je puisse la contacter. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à convaincre, mais il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

Je tombais dans une contemplation silencieuse de la photo de Méryle en attendant mon ami. C'était étrange, de me dire que cette gamine était la mienne. Certes, ça se voyait. Elle me ressemblait énormément, notamment ses yeux et ses cheveux, mais aussi d'autres traits de son visage, comme son nez. Oui, elle me ressemblait, sauf pour ce qui était du sourire, elle avait le sourire de sa mère, c'était indéniable. Un sourire magnifique.

Perdu dans une contemplation silencieuse de cette photo, je sursautais en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Antoine était arrivé.

J'allais lui ouvrir et le faire entrer dans mon appartement. Mon ami siffla en voyant ce à quoi je ressemblais, et releva :

« Toi, t'as un problème. »

Je hochais la tête dans un petit soupire et allais nous chercher des bières. On s'installa dans le canapé, côte à côte, et mon ami demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal dormi. »

Ce que je disais n'était pas totalement faut, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que je disais l'entière vérité. Je voulais parler à Antoine, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, mais plus que tout, je voulais qu'il m'aide à reformer mon couple.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et regardais Antoine dans les yeux. Ce dernier tint mon regard sans ciller, et je me sentis vite désarmé. Je suis sûr qu'il savait que je voulais lui demander quelque chose d'important. Mais il fallait que je me jette à l'eau, c'était indispensable, même si j'avais peur de sa réaction.

« Aide-moi à me faire pardonner auprès d'Aidan. »

Mon ami s'étouffa avec sa salive à l'entente de cette phrase. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et il me regarda aussitôt avec des yeux ronds. Je me sentais vulnérable face à lui, mais je ne le laissais pas paraître et gardais un air neutre.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Non, absolument pas ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

-Désolé Mathieu, mais c'est non. Tu dépasses les bornes. Je te l'ai dit : oublie là. »

C'était un refus catégorique de la part d'Antoine, et même s'il était évident que mon ami réagirait comme ça, je n'en étais pas moins surpris.

« Antoine, je déconne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, dit lui que je suis désolé, que je suis con, il faut qu'elle me pardonne !

\- Je ne déconne pas non plus, Mathieu, et je refuse ! Tu lui as brisé le coeur, tu as disparu de sa vie et elle en a beaucoup souffert ! Elle commence juste à aller mieux et toi tu viens pour la détruire de nouveau ?! Aidan est mon amie, et je ne te laisserais pas jouer avec ses sentiments encore une fois. »

Il avait raison. J'étais un monstre, je l'avais abandonné avec un gamin, et je souhaitais revenir du jour au lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, mais je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête. J'étais égoïste, et je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur, et pas à celui d'Aidan.

« S'il te plait, Antoine ! Je sais que j'ai fait le con, et je regrette ! Je l'aime, si tu savais comme je l'aime ! Durant ces trois ans, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer un seul instant ! Je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

-Tu penses seulement à elle ?! Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus te voir, qu'elle souhaite refaire sa vie ! »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Ça faisait mal, d'entendre ça, et je désespérais de voir mon ami m'aider. La gorge nouée, et mes yeux embués de larme, je suppliais la voix tremblante :

« Je t'en prie, Antoine, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai mûris aussi et j'ai compris mes erreurs. Je l'aime à en mourir, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! J'ai fait une connerie, on en fait tous ! Dit lui de me laisser une seconde chance, je refuse de rester là, comme un con, en sachant qu'elle men veut. J'en suis malade, mec, aide moi je t'en supplie ! »

Mon ami soupira et détourna la tête. Je devais lui faire pitié dans cet état, mais j'étais très sérieux dans ce que je disais. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais encore tenir loin de ma belle, si j'étais assez fort pour ça. Je voulais tout faire pour me racheter.

J'étouffais un sanglot alors qu'Antoine passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre. Je perdais doucement espoir, mais mon ami leva la tête vers moi. Il semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchis, et doutait certainement de sa décision. Il se mordit la lèvre et lâcha de nouveau un soupire bruyant avant de me dire :

« Je vais en parler à Aidan, mais je ne te promet rien. Si elle refuse, qu'elle n'est pas prête à te revoir, je n'insisterais pas. Compris ? Mais je ferais en sorte qu'elle écoute au moins tes excuses.

-O-oui ! Merci Antoine ! »

Mon ami souffla, certainement en train de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté ma requête, et s'il avait bien fait. Antoine ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de la situation dans laquelle était Aidan, comme s'il était responsable de mes actes. C'était grâce à lui et Anna qu'Aidan et moi nous étions rencontré, mais ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir ce que j'allais faire.

J'étais néanmoins soulagé de savoir qu'Antoine allait m'aider à me faire pardonner. J'en avais besoin, c'était indispensable pour moi. Je devais me racheter, faire comprendre à cette femme que j'avais tant aimé, et que j'aimais encore, que j'avais changé. Néanmoins, une question me torturait l'esprit, et j'avais terriblement peur de la réponse.

« Tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera ? »

Antoine me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard brun chocolat semblait regarder au fond de moi, et je me sentis vite gêné par son visage fixe, imperturbable.

« A ton avis ? » me demanda-t-il en me retournant ma question.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis, je ne voulais pas y réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas. » avouais-je.

Evidemment, c'était faux. J'avais une petite idée de la réponse, je ne voulais simplement pas le croire ou la voir. Il y avait de faible chance qu'Aidan me pardonne ce que j'avais fait, et elle et moi étions devenus des inconnus durant ces trois ans, pourquoi accepterait-elle de me laisser une seconde chance ? Pourtant je voulais y croire, je voulais me convaincre que notre amour était plus fort que tout.

« Je l'ai croisé au magasin, il y a quelques jours. Elle est partie avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. » dis-je.

« Je sais, elle me l'a dit. » répondit simplement Antoine.

Je soupirais faiblement et passais mes mains sur mon visage. Il m'arrivait parfois doublier qu'Antoine et Aidan étaient très proches, et qu'ils se disaient beaucoup de chose. Et à cet instant je devais bien avouer que j'étais jaloux d'Antoine et de sa proximité avec mon ex-compagne. A une époque, c'était moi la personne la plus proche d'elle, et il fallait que je l'accepte : si j'étais dans cette situation c'était uniquement ma faute.

« Et la gamine ? » demanda Antoine au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Peut-être que j'étais con, ou trop lent d'esprit pour comprendre, mais je ne voyais pas ce que venais faire cette demande dans notre conversation.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-De Méryle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Si Aidan venait à te pardonner, il est évident que tu devras prendre tes responsabilités en main et reconnaître l'enfant. Elle n'accepterait pas de se remettre avec toi autrement.

-Euh, j-je... »

Je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question, ou du moins pas sérieusement. Etais-je vraiment prêt à assumer mon rôle de père ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout était encore flou dans ma tête, mais j'étais déjà moins réticent à cette idée que je l'avais été trois ans plus tôt.

Mais même si je me sentais prêt, la gamine, elle, le serait-elle ? Savait-elle seulement que j'existais ? Tant de question tournait autour de cet enfant, et plus le temps passait, plus je souhaitais en savoir plus sur Méryle.

« La môme sait que j'existe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dès qu'elle a été en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, Aidan lui a expliqué. En vachement épuré, évidement. Mais elle sait quand même.

-Et, quand je les ai croisés aux courses, Aidan lui a dit qui j'étais ?

-Oui. »

Je soupirais. Cette gamine allait avoir une belle image de moi. Bon, elle était jeune et n'avait pas tout à fait trois ans, on ne peut pas être rancunier à cet âge, si ? Non, si je venais à reconnaître mon rôle de père, les ennuis viendraient sûrement en grandissant.

Je remerciais Antoine, il avait accepté de m'aider. La suite ne dépendait que de moi et Aidan. C'était le moment de montrer que notre amour pouvait réussir à résister à toutes les épreuves. Aidan était un rêve que je ne pouvais atteindre, une chose que l'on espère avoir mais qu'on n'a pas, elle représentait le bonheur qui nous file entre les doigts. Elle était mon terrible rêve.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il était désormais midi, et le soleil était à son zénith. Il avait un peu plu avant, mais désormais le ciel était bleu, et un arc-en-ciel dominait la ville de Nantes.

Aidan était dans sa cuisine, en train de préparer le repas, tandis que sa fille regardait par la fenêtre, captivé par ce qu'elle voyait.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je préparais ce que Méryle allait manger ce midi : cordon bleu et petit poids carotte. Je tenais à ce qu'elle mange équilibré, et de tout. J'avais de la chance, ma fille n'était pas difficile et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Je tournais la tête vers elle en souriant. Ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, ma chérie ?

-L'arc-en-ciel ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lâchais un petit rire : je trouvais ça extraordinaire et émouvant à quel point un enfant pouvait être fasciné par des choses banales. Ça me touchait, et je profitais de ces moments, essayant de ne pas penser au temps qui nous rattrapait. Ma fille grandissait si vite, et je souhaitais profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne grandisse trop vite.

Ça faisait trois jours que nous avions croisé Mathieu au course. Je trouvais ça ironique : la seule personne dans laquelle Méryle avait foncé tête baissé était son géniteur. C'était comme si nous étions destiné à nous revoir, Mathieu et moi. Comme si quelqu'un avait souhaité qu'ils voient ce qu'il avait engendré.

Je regrettais un peu d'être parti, et de ne pas m'être arrêté lorsqu'il m'avait appelé. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il souhaitait me dire. Me parler, comme si nous étions de vielles connaissances ? M'insulter ? Ou bien... S'excuser ?

Evidemment, j'avais dévoilé à ma fille l'identité de Mathieu, et avait répondu à toutes ces questions. Elle était jeune, et ne comprenais pas encore l'ampleur de la situation, mais je trouvais ça important de ne rien lui cacher et de lui expliquer les choses.

« Méryle, à table ! »

J'éteignis les plaques de cuisson, et mettais la table. J'aidais ensuite ma fille à s'installer sur sa chaise et lui attacher sa bavette. Ma petite, toujours souriante, commença à manger. Je m'installais sur une chaise et l'observais. Elle était magnifique, et était la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais reconnaissant à Mathieu.

« Tu veux pas manger ? » me demanda ma fille, la bouche pleine.

Avec un petit rire, je lui répondis poliment :

« Non merci, ma grande. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Méryle n'abandonnait pas facilement, et elle me tendit un morceau de sa viande. Je le pris sans broncher et le mangeais.

« Merci, ma puce. »

Ma petite mangeais aussi proprement qu'elle pouvait, même si elle avait du mal. Je fondis devant cette scène. J'aurais bien voulu avoir son innocence, ne se soucier de rien. Mais les choses changeaient.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Mathieu, mais heureusement ma petite était là pour me changer les idées. Il m'arrivait de me demander où nous en serions aujourd'hui, s'il était resté. Ma fille aurait eu un père, je n'aurais pas eu à tout gérer seule et j'aurais eu quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

De plus, je n'allais pas me voiler la face, Mathieu me manquait. Je voulais le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras, faire en sorte qu'il soit près de moi. Je devais être stupide, de penser ça après ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'étais faible. Mais de toute manière, même si je le souhaitais, il ne reviendrait sûrement pas. Et si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à lui pardonner.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre treize, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

 **Reviews ? :3**

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre quatorze, en attendant portez-vous bien et passez une bonne semaine ! :)

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	14. Chapter XVI : Mon merveilleux cauchemar

.

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatorze, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

Sinon, j'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous avez trouvé les premiers épisodes de Clyde Vanilla ? :3  
 **Moi ça va, je trouve que c'est un bon début !**

Enfin Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 :** _Mon merveilleux cauchemar._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il pleuvait sur Nantes, en cette après-midi. Le ciel était gris et le soleil caché par les nuages, tandis que le vent soufflait dans les arbres, faisant tomber leurs feuilles et leurs pétales. Il faisait inhabituellement frais, pour un début de printemps.

Les gens courraient s'abriter là où ils le pouvaient, d'autres bravaient la pluie, et certains n'étaient pas inquiétés car ils avaient leurs parapluies et leurs imperméables. Les gouttes d'eaux tapaient contre les vitres des maisons, faisant comprendre à leurs occupants le temps qu'il faisait.

Aidan était dans sa voiture, en train de se rendre chez Anna. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, et avait prévu de passer son après-midi avec son amie, et le cousin de cette dernière. Sur la banquette arrière, Méryle dessinait sur la buée de la vitre avec ses doigts. La petite était contente d'aller voir les personnes qu'elle appelait affectueusement "tatie et tonton".

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Concentrée sur la route, je surveillais malgré tout ma fille d'un oeil distrait. Elle était bien installée, avait sa ceinture, et était sage. Tout allait bien.

« Maman, Tonton il sera là ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Oui, ma puce.

-Et y'aura Eclipse ?

-Normalement. »

Eclipse était le chien d'Anna. Méryle adorait jouer avec lui, et me suppliait à chaque fois que l'on rentrait de chez mon amie de lui acheter un animal de compagnie. Je refusais à chaque fois : une fois, je lui avais acheté un poisson rouge, qui avait tenu une semaine chez nous, avant de finir dans les toilettes pour cause de décès. Ma fille avait pleuré durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi, et ça m'avait brisé le coeur.

J'arrivais dans la rue où résidait mon amie. Je me garais et sortais de la voiture, avant de détacher ma fille et de l'aider à descendre du véhicule. Je lui prenais la main et avançais avec elle vers l'appartement de mon amie.

« Maman regarde ! »

Je tournais la tête dans la direction que pointait Méryle. Dans un petit jardin, il y avait un chat noir et gris rayé. Je lâchais un petit rire.

« On peut l'avoir ? » questionna ma petite.

« Non mon coeur, il a certainement une maison. »

Méryle soupira, et je montais avec elle les marches des escaliers de l'immeuble. Arrivée à destination, je sonnais et fus très vite accueillis par Anna qui vint nous ouvrir.

« Coucou tatie !

-Bonjour ma chérie ! » lança Anna à ma fille avant de la porter dans ses bras.

Elle était en admiration devant ma fille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Anna ne voulait pas d'enfant, car comme elle le disait si bien : les enfants c'est mignon, mais c'est chiant de s'en occuper. En gros, mon amie supportait seulement les enfants des autres, et c'était compréhensible : entre voir un enfant, lui faire des papouilles et s'en occuper, il y avait une grande différence.

« Comme tu es belle, tu ressembles tellement à ta maman ! »

Petit mensonge habituel que j'avais l'honneur d'entendre à chaque fois qu'Anna voyait Méryle, mais ça me faisait toujours plaisir. Elle posa ma fille par terre, avant de me faire entrer pour me faire la bise.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormis, mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Ça va, ça va. »

Je me rendis au salon avec ma fille et mon amie. Antoine était assis dans le canapé, en train de boire une tisane. Ma fille se précipita dans sa direction, pour finalement serrer Eclipse dans ses bras.

« Maman ! T'as vu, y'a le chien ! »

Je hochais la tête avec petit rire, alors qu'Antoine reposait sa tasse sur la table, visiblement vexé de passer après Eclipse, mais malgré tout amusé par cette situation.

« Et moi, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Si, bonjour tonton ! » s'exclama la petite en lâchant le chien pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Antoine.

Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras en pouffant, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Eclipse quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Comment vous allez, toutes les deux ? » me demanda mon ami, sans perdre son sourire.

Méryle descendit de ses genoux pour aller s'accrocher à un bout du t-shirt d'Anna avant de le tirer, réclamant son attention.

« Tatie ? J'ai soif, je peux avoir à boire ?

-Bien sur mon lapin, je vais te chercher un jus de fruit. »

Anna disparu dans la cuisine, alors que je répondais à Antoine.

« Ça va, ça va. Et toi ?

-Ça va. »

Anna revient avec un biberon remplit de jus de fruit qu'elle tendit à ma fille, qui le but goulument. Je souriais bêtement en la voyant. Elle était adorable.

« Méryle ? Tu peux aller dans la cuisine avec Eclipse ? On aimerait parler de chose de grand avec maman.

-Oui tonton ! »

Ma fille disparue dans la pièce, alors que dans ma tête, j'émettais des hypothèses sur ce que mes amis allaient me dire qui nécessitait l'absence de ma fille. Anna s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'Antoine, face à moi, alors que ce dernier semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Je... j'ai un message à te transmettre... » avoua-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux. Vu la façon et la manière dont il me disait les choses, il était évident que ce message était de Mathieu. Je m'en doutais, et j'étais suis sûre qu'Antoine et Anna l'avaient compris.

« ...de Mathieu. »

Bingo. J'avais vu juste, mon ex-compagnon avait visiblement parlé à Antoine. Que voulait-il me dire ? Etais-ce en rapport avec la fois où l'on s'était croisé aux commissions ? Je soupirais et rouvrais les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! »

Mes deux amis se regardèrent, avant de de nouveau tourner la tête vers moi. Anna me prit la main et me dit, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens :

« Je ne suis pas spécialement d'accord avec ce qu'Antoine va te dire, mais c'est à toi de prendre une décision. Et il parait que ça tient beaucoup à coeur à Mathieu. Avant de choisir quoi que ce soit, réfléchis bien. »

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout, et je commençais à angoisser sur ce que j'allais entendre. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, ça ne faisait que me causer des problèmes. Je souhaitais oublier Mathieu, ils le savaient, alors pourquoi me parlaient-ils de lui ?

« Mathieu aimerait te revoir. » déclara Antoine.

Le choc que je ressentis me fit fermer les yeux et prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Mathieu m'avait abandonné, il était parti, et maintenant il voulait réapparaitre du jour au lendemain ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?!

-Ecoute Aidan, je comprends ce que tu ressens

-Non Antoine, tu ne comprends pas ! Je me suis faite à l'idée que Mathieu ne reviendrait plus jamais, je commence à me remettre de sa disparition, et du jour au lendemain il veut me revoir ?! De quel droit se permet-il de rentrer à nouveau dans ma vie après ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »

Antoine poussa un petit soupire. Pas parce qu'il était exaspéré ou quoi que ce soit, non, seulement parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison. Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes que j'essayais de cacher. J'avais espéré tant de fois entendre ça, tant de fois espéré que Mathieu revienne. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, j'avais attendu trois ans, je ne voulais plus qu'il revienne.

« Il souffre aussi, Aidan.

-Et alors ?! C'est de sa faute ! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas, moi ?!

-Si, mais...

\- Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de sa soi-disant souffrance. Il ne sait même pas ce que ça signifie. Pour lui, c'est juste un chagrin d'amour, il veut me retrouver pour récupérer son emprise sur moi, pour se sentir puissant. Moi, j'élève seule ma fille depuis qu'elle est née ! A aucun moment il n'a pris de mes nouvelles ou des siennes ! Tu as pensé à Méryle ?! Elle n'a pas de père, il l'a abandonné ! Alors sa souffrance, il peut se la mettre là où je pense. »

Antoine baissa la tête. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour Mathieu, parce qu'il était son ami, mais j'étais moi aussi son amie et n'étais pas prête à me laissais faire. Pas une seconde fois. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers moi.

« Tu as raison, mais écoute moi s'il te plait, et essayes de comprendre. »

Je soupirais, mais écoutais malgré tout ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Mathieu t'aime toujours. C'est dure à entendre pour toi, mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas te dire les choses autrement. Il veut que tout redevienne comme avant entre vous, même s'il sait que c'est quasiment impossible. Je le lui ai dit, mais il a insisté pour que je te parle. Il n'attend pas de toi que tu te remettes avec lui, il veut juste te revoir pour te parler. Il veut te donner des explications et t'entendre lui dire que tu lui pardonnes. Ça lui tient vraiment à coeur, et crois-moi, si j'ai décidé de t'en parler ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal où quoi que ce soit, c'est parce que jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu Mathieu dans cet état. Si je le fais, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. »

Je hochais doucement la tête. Imaginer Mathieu dans un état comme celui qu'avait certainement vu Antoine me brisait le coeur.

« Est-ce que tu aimes encore Mathieu ? » me demanda Anna.

Je détournais le regard. Evidemment, je l'aimais. Mon amour pour lui était plus fort que mes blessures, plus solide que sa trahison. Mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Anna le comprit, elle n'insista pas.

« Parle lui, Aidan. Il en a besoin, et si tu veux mon avis, tu en as tout autant besoin. »

Anna avait tort. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler, j'étais une femme forte, j'avais refait ma vie et même si je l'aimais toujours, j'arriverais peut-être à l'oublier totalement. Mathieu, et seulement Mathieu, avait besoin de me parler. Si l'on en croyait ce qu'Antoine avait dit, il en était même dépendent.

Bon, il était vrai que je souhaitais entendre ses explications, savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais je pouvais très bien continuer à vivre sans. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait durant trois ans.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. Je me fiche de ce qu'il a à dire. »

Antoine baissa la tête, résigné. Il n'insista pas, je savais qu'il respectait ma décision. Ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas d'Anna.

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire, ça vous permettrez de rompre sur de meilleures bases. Mathieu se sentirait mieux, et tu lui en voudras peut-être moins. »

Je lâchais un petit rire amer. Je ne lui en voudrais certainement pas moins. Cependant, je reconsidérais la chose autrement : je ne voulais pas que Mathieu se sente mal toute sa vie, qu'il ne se remette jamais de ne pas avoir pu s'expliquer avec moi.

« D'accord, je vais lui parler. Mais dites-lui de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir. »

Antoine hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je le préviendrais. J'organise une fête dans deux jours pour mon anniv, vous n'avez qu'à vous voir là-bas. »

Mon ami n'était pas con, il savait que je ne voulais pas que Mathieu sache où j'habitais. La fête de son anniversaire était l'occasion pour nous de nous voir ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre. Je hochais la tête, mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte.

« Et Méryle ?

-Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux. »

Voilà, tout était arrangé. J'allais reparler à Mathieu, à cet homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir mais que j'aimais tellement. J'avais peur, et je redoutais cet instant. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Est-ce que ça allait bien se passer ? M'aimait-il vraiment encore, n'était-ce qu'une ruse pour convaincre Antoine de me parler pour que je lui pardonne ?

Il fallait que je me calme, que je respire. Tout allait bien se passer, et ça serait peut-être le début d'un nouveau départ pour moi. Ou pour nous. Mathieu était un cauchemar. Il me rappelait les rêves que je faisais étant gamine, où je me faisais poursuivre par un homme inquiétant, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, et je n'arrivais pas à crier à l'aide, tandis que l'homme continuait à avancer jusqu'à m'attraper. Oui, Mathieu me rappelait ce rêve : impossible pour moi de lui échapper, il finissait toujours par m'avoir. Il était mon merveilleux cauchemar.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

La pluie s'était un peu calmée, et les passants sortaient de leurs abris pour retourner à leurs occupations. Le ciel commençait doucement à se dégager, et le soleil sortait de plus en plus la tête de ses nuages.

Mathieu était chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il ne jouait pas sur son ordinateur, il ne voulait pas sortir prendre lair, il n'avait envie de rien. Allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, caressant distraitement wifi dune main, il réfléchissait.

Hier, Antoine était venu lui rendre visite, et il avait réussi à le convaincre de plaider sa cause auprès d'Aidan pour que cette dernière accepte de le voir. Maintenant, il angoissait. Et si elle refusait de le voir ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, que se passerait-il entre eux ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ?

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Mon chat s'étira, alors que ses miaulements emplissaient la pièce. J'aurais bien aimé être un chat moi aussi, pour recevoir des caresses et de l'attention, dormir et manger sans se soucier du reste. Mais non, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais choisir, et j'étais coincé dans mon enveloppe charnelle.

Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre caressait toujours le pelage de mon animal de compagnie.

Aidan ne cessait de me hanter. Je voulais la revoir, la serrer contre moi, lui supplier de me pardonner. Je l'aimais tellement, et plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu l'abandonner. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie, c'était elle, et si elle ne me pardonnait pas, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. D'ailleurs, si elle me pardonnait, ça ferait d'elle une personne merveilleuse. Car je le savais, pour pardonner ce que j'avais fait, il fallait être une sainte.

Alors que dans ma tête tout se bousculait, je recevais un message. Un message d'Antoine. Je me précipitais sur mon portable, faisant sursauter wifi, et regardais ce que mon ami me disait.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Antoine avait réussi. Il avait réussi, à convaincre Aidan de me parler. J'avais rendez-vous avec elle dans deux jours, lors de la soirée qu'organisait Antoine pour son anniversaire.

J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de revoir mon amour perdu, et à la fois angoissé de mal faire les choses. Si elle avait accepté d'entendre mes excuses, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il restait un espoir pour nous deux, pour notre couple. Il fallait que je me surpasse pour la récupérer, ou plus précisément que je lui parle honnêtement, sans mensonge ou artifice. Il fallait que je sois moi.

J'avais hâte de voir ma belle, et hâte d'éventuellement me faire pardonner.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatorze, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à ma laisser une reviews ! ;)**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quinze où vous découvrirez les retrouvailles de Mathieu et d'Aidan ! :D

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	15. Chapter XV : Un baiser humide

.

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quinze où vous assisterez aux retrouvailles entre Mathieu et Aidan !_

Enfin Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 :** _Un baiser humide._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait froid, en cette soirée. Même si le printemps était là, les journées gardaient encore certaines caractéristiques de l'hiver, notamment la température. Alors quand le soir tombait, la population de Nantes enfilait son épais manteau en attendant que les beaux jours reviennent.

Un ciel étoilé en parti couvert par quelques nuages planait au-dessus de la petite ville. Il commençait doucement à se faire tard, les gens rentraient chez eux pour manger, se coucher, et se préparer pour la journée de demain, alors que d'autres sortaient pour profiter de la nuit et de son manteau noir, des bars et des petits restaurants qui étaient encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

Chez elle, Aidan était en train de se préparer. Elle avait pleuré tout l'après-midi à l'idée de revoir Mathieu, de peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire et de ce qu'il se passerait entre eux.

Elle voulait effacer les dégâts que ses larmes avaient causés. Elle se maquilla légèrement, après ces trois années, elle voulait faire son effet sur cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement et qui était parti.

Méryle était au salon, en train de dessiner. Comme prévu, Anna allait venir la garder ce soir, même si ça signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister à la soirée d'anniversaire qu'organisait son cousin.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'avais passé mon après-midi à pleurer dans ma chambre, tandis que ma fille faisait sa sieste. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant elle, je ne pouvais pas. J'allais l'inquiéter sinon, et je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça se produise. Je devais rester forte pour elle, pour nous.

Après avoir fini de me coiffer et de me maquiller, je rejoignis Méryle au salon. Ma fille était étonnamment sage, ce soir-là. Certes elle l'était toujours, mais aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude. Je souriais.

« Tatie va bientôt arriver, mon ange. Tu seras sage et tu l'écouteras bien, hein ?

-Oui maman ! »

Ma fille releva la tête de son dessin pour me regarder avec des grands yeux, absolument adorable.

« Maman tu es trop jolie !

-Merci, mon amour ! »

Ma fille était une des seules personnes qui me complimentaient, elle le faisait même tout le temps ! A ses yeux j'étais la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus intelligente. Je savais que c'était parce que j'étais sa mère, qu'elle me trouvait toutes ses qualités, mais ça me faisait toujours autant plaisir. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, et quand grandissant elle ne m'admirerait sans doute plus autant, alors j'en profitais.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et je me levais pour aller ouvrir. Evidemment, c'était Anna. Je la fis entrer, et mon amie me serra longuement dans ses bras, certainement car elle avait remarqué mon stress. Elle me dit, pour me rassurer :

« Je te promet que tout va bien se passer. »

Je soupirais faiblement, et répondis à son étreinte. C'était chaleureux, apaisant. J'en avais besoin plus qu'autre chose. Ça faisait longtemps, que je n'étais pas allé en soirée. Certes, j'y allais de temps en temps, mais le soir je devais m'occuper de ma fille, je n'avais donc plus autant l'occasion de sortir que lors de ma jeunesse. Evidemment, je ne regrettais pas cette époque, et ma fille valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.

Anna me lâcha, et nous nous rendîmes au salon. Méryle sourit et alla saluer sa tante, qui la serra dans ses bras. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale du salon, j'allais devoir y aller. Je donnais les dernières consignes à Anna :

« Tu peux lui faire des pâtes à la sauce tomate pour ce soir, sinon il y a des haricots et des steaks hachés au congélo. Au dessert il y a des yaourts, ou alors des fruits, c'est comme elle veut. Elle a déjà pris son bain, et j'aimerais qu'elle soit au lit à vingt heures. D'accord ? »

Anna hocha la tête, mais je savais qu'une fois que je serais parti, elle gaverait ma fille de cochonnerie et qu'elles regarderaient des films toutes la soirée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère ! Quand tu rentreras, la petite sera encore en un seul morceau ! » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je lâchais un petit rire, mais plus l'heure avançait, plus mon angoisse augmentait. Je serrais ma fille contre moi. Elle passa ses bras dans autours de ma nuque et enfouis sa tête dans mon coup.

« Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie, plus que tout. Tu seras sage, d'accord ? »

Méryle hocha la tête, et je la lâchais à contrecoeur. Ça me faisait de la peine de la laisser, mais il le fallait bien. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, accompagnée d'Anna alors que ma fille restait au salon.

« Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ?

-Je ne sais pas, si tu es fatigué tu peux dormir dans mon lit. »

Mon amie hocha la tête alors que je m'en allais. J'avais peur, j'étais angoissé. J'allais revoir Mathieu, et je ne savais plus si je devais me réjouir ou non.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il était un peu moins de vingt heures à présent, et même si la maison d'Antoine était encore vide, les invités ne tarderaient surement pas à arriver. Il faisait déjà nuit noir, et tout était prêt pour la fête. Les boissons, les chips et autres amuses-bouches, la musiques, les gobelets, rien ne manquait.

Antoine vérifiait les derniers préparatifs quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans sa maison. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Même si la fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer, les invités n'étaient pas censé venir si tôt.

Mathieu était devant la porte de son ami. Il avait décidé de venir plus tôt, ayant besoin de conseils et de réconfort de la part d'Antoine. Il était terriblement nerveux et angoissé à l'idée de revoir Aidan, et à présent, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de souhaiter la revoir.

Il s'était fait beau, il voulait être présentable pour Aidan, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Il était malgré tout resté lui-même : un t-shirt de geek, à l'effigie de la série "Game of Thrones", un jeans délavé et son éternel chapeau.

Une clope aux coins des lèvres, il tapait nerveusement du pied.

Antoine ouvrit la porte.

« Mathieu ?

-Bon anniversaire, bro »

Il aurait voulu prendre un ton plus enjoué, mais son stress le lui empêchait. La peur lui tordait les tripes, et il redoutait l'instant où il reverrait son ex-compagne.

« Merci mec. » répondit Antoine en le faisant entrer.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Mon ami me fit entrer et referma la porte derrière moi. J'écrasais ma clope dans un cendrier posé sur un meuble présent dans l'entrée. J'éprouvais l'irrépressible envie de reprendre une cigarette, mais je me retenais : j'avais déjà assez fumé pour aujourd'hui.

Je tendis un paquet cadeau à Antoine : je le lui avais acheté le jour même, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas encore. Il me sourit, et je lui répondis aussi par un sourire, avant qu'il ne prenne le cadeau.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas amener de cadeau, ce n'était pas la peine.

-Tes mon meilleur pote, j'allais pas venir les mains vides. »

Il ouvrit le paquet pour en sortir un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une de ses séries préféré "Doctor Who" et un coffret DVD des films de Hayao Miyazaki. Mon ami m'offrit un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Mathieu.

-Ya pas de quoi, vieux. »

Après une dernière tape amicale dans le dos, il me lâcha et nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine.

« Tu viens avant tout le monde. » me fit remarquer Antoine en me servant une bière.

Je hochais la tête et buvais une gorgée de bière avant de déclarer :

« Ouai, mais je suis ton pote, alors ça passe. »

Mon ami lâcha un petit rire et approuva mes dires. J'étais à l'aise, mais bien vite mon angoisse recommença à augmenter. Mon stress était à son paroxysme, et mon ami du le remarquer car il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la prit dans une poigne ferme.

« Ça va aller ? »

Je poussais un petit soupire et me contentais d'hocher la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas, mais ça n'était pas important. Enfin si, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon ami avec ça le jour de son anniversaire.

J'allais revoir Aidan dans quelques minutes, et je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire. Je n'avais rien prévu, j'allais m'offrir à elle tel que je suis, j'improviserais ensuite. J'espérais me faire pardonner, qu'elle accepte mes excuses. Ensuite, il y aurait peut-être un espoir pour nous deux, une suite à notre histoire. Nous redeviendrons peut-être des amies, de simple connaissance, ou plus.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

La fête avait commencé depuis déjà un quart d'heure, et tous les invités étaient là. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, Antoine avait trente-trois ans aujourd'hui, les fêtes qu'il organisait n'étaient plus comme celles de sa jeunesse, et il n'y avait plus autant d'invités qu'autrefois.

Aidan était dans un coin du salon, avec un verre de soda à la main. Elle était terriblement angoissé, ça n'avait pas changé, et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Mathieu, était dans la cuisine. Il attendait qu'Antoine aille parler à Aidan, avant de pouvoir y aller à son tour. Il l'avait aperçu au loin, et il lui était maintenant presque impossible d'aller la voir. Il avait été pétrifié par sa présence.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, dans un coin de la pièce. Savoir que j'étais dans la même maison que Mathieu me mettait très mal à l'aise. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? J'étais à la fois impatiente et apeuré à l'idée de le revoir.

Je vis Antoine se diriger dans ma direction. Il était très prit par ses invités et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à m'apporter. Je ne lui en voulais pas, évidemment. De toute manière ce qui allait se passer ce soir ne le regardait pas.

Mon ami posa sa main dans mon dos, et il m'attira contre lui en une étreinte rassurante. Je la lui rendis mollement et il me dit :

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Si vous voulez plus d'intimité, vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre. Et s'il y a un problème, appelle-moi. »

J'hochais la tête.

« T'inquiète pas. Merci Antoine. »

Il me sourit et s'en alla, me laissant de nouveau seul à attendre Mathieu. Je soupirais et terminais mon verre de soda. La soirée allait être longue.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais dans la cuisine de mon ami. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, et avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Aidan était là-bas, dans le salon. Je l'avais vu avant, et Antoine était allé lui parler. Bientôt, ce serait mon tour d'entrer en scène, mon tour de la rejoindre. J'allais lui parler, tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Antoine entra dans la cuisine, et je levais la tête vers lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux d'un air sévère et me dit :

« Allez, va lui parler. Ne la fait pas attendre plus que ça. »

Je soupirais et passais mes mains sur mon visage.

« Jai peur. » avouais-je piteusement.

Antoine soupira à son tour, comme agacé. Il me prit le poignet et me tira vers la sortie de la cuisine, pour me pousser dans le salon. Avant que je ne disparaisse dans la foule, il me dit :

« Fais les choses bien, si elle ne veut plus te voir, n'insiste pas et respecte son choix. Parle-lui correctement. Je te préviens, Mathieu, c'est ta dernière chance. Après ne compte plus sur moi pour plaider ta cause auprès d'elle. »

J'hochais la tête et inspirait profondément. Il fallait que j'assure.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu traversa le salon dans la direction d'Aidan, le souffle coupé, et un gout d'angoisse au fond de la bouche. Il savait que tout allait se jouer ce soir, qu'après, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Aidan, à l'autre bout de la pièce, observait le petit châtain approcher, comme le dernier acte d'une pièce de théâtre qui ne peut pas bien finir, comme si leurs derniers instants allaient se jouer ce soir.

Autour deux, les gens dansaient, buvaient, s'amusaient, et la musique battait son plein. Cette ambiance festive remémorait aux deux protagonistes la soirée où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour après une dispute. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes.

Le jeune homme arriva à la hauteur de cette femme qu'il avait tant fait souffert. Aucun d'eux ne sut quoi faire ou dire, et ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder pour la première fois depuis trois ans, comme pétrifiés, pendant plusieurs secondes.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Il arriva enfin devant moi, après un temps qui me parut étrangement long. Ma respiration se coupa, et je restais ainsi à la regarder, comme figé, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Malgré ces trois années sans le voir, il n'avait pas changé, je voyais qu'il était toujours le même. Son regard hésitant, cette peur qu'il essayait de cacher, sa fausse assurance qui dissimulait en réalité tous ses doutes, son incertitude et ses faiblesses. Non, il n'avait pas changé, mais moi oui. Et j'arrivais toujours à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme si nous étions encore en couple.

Il baissa le regard l'espace de quelques secondes, et prit doucement mon poignet dans sa main. Réticente, et ne sachant pas tout de suite quelles étaient ses intentions, j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme, mais malgré tout d'une grande douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer, et il m'attira avec lui dans les escaliers. Je compris alors qu'il souhaitait plus d'intimité.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

La voir à nouveau m'avait fait un choc, et pendant plusieurs minutes ou secondes, je n'aurais pas su déterminer la durée, j'étais resté devant elle sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder. Ou plutôt l'admirer.

Elle n'avait pas perdu sa beauté, et même si je voyais qu'au fond elle était resté la même, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il était plus dur, plus ferme, comme si ces trois années sans moi et ma trahison l'avait endurci. Je me senti immédiatement intimidé, mais ne le laissait pas paraître. Il fallait qu'elle me croie fort, mais je savais que ce petit jeu ne servirait à rien face à elle.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder ses mains crispé, sûrement dû à l'appréhension de me revoir, et pris son poignet. Je voulais l'emmener dans la chambre de mon ami, comme Antoine me l'avait autorisé, pour plus d'intimité. Mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre mon intention, et essaya de se défaire de mon emprise. Je resserrais ma poigne, essayant de rester le plus doux possible, et l'entraînais dans les escaliers.

Je la fis monter les marches, et nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre d'Antoine. Aucun de nous n'avait encore parlé, et l'ambiance était lourde, électrique. Je refermais la porte derrière nous, et m'appuyais dessus en lâchant un soupire. Maintenant, la partie délicate allait commencer. Aidan alla au fond de la pièce, comme si elle souhaitait s'éloigner de moi au maximum.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Par où commencer ? J'avais tellement de chose à dire.

« Tu es belle. »

C'était sorti tout seul, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Certes, je le pensais, mais ce n'étais pas ce que je devais dire, et certainement pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Aidan me regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de détourner la tête.

« Tais-toi, et excuses toi, qu'on en finisse vite. »

Ces mots me firent mal mais elle avait raison. Je le savais. Je soupirais faiblement et la regardais. Elle, fixait le sol. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me voir.

« Aidan, je... »

Comment finir ma phrase ? Que lui dire ? Je l'avais tant fait souffrir, aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour m'excuser. Mon ex-compagne leva le regard et m'observa. Elle avait l'air d'attendre beaucoup de moi.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. »

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

« je suis désolé, vraiment. »

D'abord, il me disait que j'étais belle, alors que je n'étais pas venue pour entendre ça, et maintenant, il me disait juste qu'il était désolé ? C'était tout, sérieusement ? Antoine m'avait harcelé pour que j'accepte de le voir et que j'entende seulement ça ?

« Parce que tu crois que ça suffi ?! Que ces misérables excuses seront suffisantes ?! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te fous de moi, Mathieu. Ton "désolé" ne pourra pas effacer ce que tu mas fait ! Tu en es conscient, au moins ?! »

Je m'étais énervée et avais un peu haussé le ton. Mon ex-compagnon me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si je débarquais de nulle part. Pourtant, il savait que j'avais raison, je le voyais dans son regard.

« O-oui, je sais mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire, comment t'expliquer à quel point je m'en veux... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais j'avais tout entendu. Il baissa piteusement la tête, et pour la première fois de la soirée, Mathieu abandonna l'idée de paraître fort, et montra ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié en le voyant ainsi.

« Tu m'as abandonné, Mathieu. Pendant trois ans je suis resté seule, et pendant trois ans jai dû m'occuper de ma fille. A aucun moment tu n'as pris de mes nouvelles ou des siennes, tu mas rayé de ta vie si facilement que j'en suis tombé malade ! J'ai fait une dépression, jai réussi à m'en sortir seule, et maintenant que je vais mieux tu reviens ! Tu cherches à me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ?! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même et je me sentis vite misérable et faible devant cet homme. Je lui avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et pourtant, je me sentais toujours aussi mal.

Mathieu fit basse figure, et lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, preuves qu'il n'en menait pas large, ou du moins autant que moi.

« J-je sais, et je l'ai regretté, A-Aidan ! Je n-nai pas pu refaire ma vie, e-et je ne le pourrais pas ! Je t'aime, tu ne p-peux pas imaginer à quel point ! J'ai été con, j-je le suis toujours ! Je n-ne peux pas changer, mais j'apprends de mes erreurs !

-Si t-tu m'aimes vraiment, p-pourquoi tu es parti ?! Je portais t-ton enfant, pas celui d'un autre ! Tout aurait pu être différent si tu étais resté ! O-on s'en serait sorti ensemble !

-Je suis parti parce que j'avais peur ! J-j avais peur, tellement peur ! Je n'aime pas les gosses, je pensais que je n-ne pourrais pas m'en occuper ! Je ne voulais pas être un mauvais père, o-ou un obstacle pour toi !

-C'est facile, de revenir maintenant et de me dire que tu avais peur ! T-tu crois que je n'avais pas peur, moi ?! Et pourquoi tu as mis tellement de temps à revenir, si je te manquais tellement, hein ?! Tu vas aussi me dire que tu avais peur de ça ?!

-Oui, j'avais peur ! Peur que tu me rejettes, peur de te voir en colère, peur de comprendre que je t'avais brisé !

-C'est seulement pour ça que tu as mis trois ans à réapparaître ?!

-P-par fierté, aussi ! Je ne voulais pas paraître faible ! »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

-P-par fierté, aussi ! Je ne voulais pas paraître faible ! »

Je lui disais la vérité, et seulement la vérité, tandis qu'elle me livrait un don humiliant de ma personne. Mais je le méritais. Elle avait besoin que je réponde à toutes ces questions, ça se voyait. Elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

Aidan lâcha un rire amer avant de me dire :

« Tu m'as paru faible dès que tu as décidé de m'abandonner. »

Je soupirais et baissais la tête. Ça me faisait mal d'entendre ça, cette situation faisait mal, mais c'était uniquement ma faute. Je pleurais à présent, et Aidan aussi. Je n'essayais plus de me cacher derrière ma fausse assurance, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien face à elle.

« Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me pardonnes pour continuer à vivre. Ça me bouffe, de savoir que tu m'en veux, et ça me bouffe encore plus quand je pense à ce que je t'ai fait. Tu es la seule personne qui peut m'aider. Je t'en prie Aidan, pardonne moi. »

Elle essuya ses larmes dun revers de manche et baissa la tête, refusant de croiser mon regard. Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, et j'avais peur de ce qu'elle me dirait.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de manche et baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard suppliant, je ne voulais pas céder seulement parce que je l'aurais regardé, je ne voulais pas être influencé seulement parce que j'aurais croisé ses beaux yeux bleus. Je voulais prendre cette décision par moi-même.

J'aimais Mathieu, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il m'avait trahi, et même si je lui en voulais beaucoup, je n'étais pas rancunière au point de le laisser toutes sa vie avec ce remord, et le poids de ses erreurs qui ne tarderait pas à l'étouffer.

Je soufflais, et étouffais un sanglot.

« Je te pardonne. »

J'étais sincère. Je levais la tête et le regardais. Je voyais toute la reconnaissance du monde dans son regard, et tout le soulagement qu'il pouvait éprouver. Un léger sourire se dessina à travers ses larmes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Merci, Aidan. » souffla-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, seuls nos reniflements et autres sanglots refoulés régnaient dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'adviendrait-il de nous ? Restait-il un espoir pour notre couple, ou pas du tout ?

Mathieu devait sans doute se poser la même question que moi, car il me dit, attendant certainement une réaction de ma part :

« Je t'aime. »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Elle me pardonnait. C'était ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde, et elle me l'avait offert. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire le soulagement que j'éprouvais, et la reconnaissance que je ressentais à son égard.

Mais maintenant, ce que je voulais, c'était savoir s'il restait un espoir pour nous, pour notre couple. Je l'aimais, et je voulais en avoir le coeur net. Je risquais d'avoir le coeur brisé, je me faisais surement de faux espoirs, mais peu importe. Je retenais un sanglot et lui dit, dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle leva la tête vers moi, et me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et elle me répondit, comme un miracle que je n'espérais plus :

« Moi aussi. »

Mais bien vite, ses traits se firent plus dure, plus ferme.

« Mais avec ce que tu m'as fait, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à entamer une nouvelle relation avec toi. »

Evidemment, qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Que je pouvais revenir comme ça, et qu'elle allait, en plus de tout me pardonner, se remettre avec moi ? Je ne devais pas rêver. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à la laisser partir, et l'imaginer avec une autre personne que moi me donnait la nausée.

« L-laisse-moi une seconde chance, je t'en prie !

-Je ne sais pas... si je le fais, qui me dit qu-que tu ne vas pas partir encore une fois, e-et me laisser seule ?!

-J-je ne le ferais pas ! » m'exclamais-je.

Mais ma parole ne semblait pas suffisante, et pour cause, je lui avais déjà dit plusieurs années auparavant lors de notre vie de couple que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de le faire.

« Aidan, je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi. Laisse encore une chance à notre amour, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

« L-laisse-moi une seconde chance, je ten prie !

-Je ne sais pas... si je le fais, qui me dit qu-que tu ne vas pas partir encore une fois, e-et me laisser seule ?!

-j-je ne le ferais pas ! »

Il semblait sincère, mais sa parole ne valait rien. Il m'avait déjà abandonné une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? Je ne voulais pas retomber dans ses bras sans rester sur mes gardes, en oubliant ce qu'il m'avait fait. S'il venait à me quitter encore, je savais que ce serait fatale pour moi. J'avais réussi à m'en remettre une première fois, mais surement pas une secondes.

« Aidan, je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi. Laisse encore une chance à notre amour, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Il disait ça, comme si c'était évident. Comme si tout se passerait bien entre nous, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, je devais bien admettre que ce qu'il venait de dire me touchais, et mon cerveau commençait doucement à se taire pour laisser mon coeur parler à sa place.

Oui, je voulais retenter l'aventure, me remettre avec Mathieu. Oui, pour lui, j'étais prête à prendre ce risque. Et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, je pourrais au moins dire que j'aurais essayé, que nous aurions eu nos derniers moment ensemble.

Mathieu avait compris. Rien qu'en me regardant, je savais qu'il avait deviné ce qu'était ma décision et qu'il s'en réjouissait autant que moi. Pourtant, aucun de nous deux ne souriaient. Nous étions épuisés par les échanges violents que nous venions d'avoir.

« J'ai peur. » dis-je en retenant un sanglot.

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire pourquoi, Mathieu savait. Il savait tout sur moi, ça n'avait pas changé. Et moi aussi je savais tout sur lui, et je savais qu'il avait tout aussi peur que moi. Doucement, il franchi en trois pas la distance qui nous séparais et passa ses bras autours de moi pour me serrer contre lui, avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, y faisant passer son amour désespéré.

Cela faisait si longtemps, que je n'avais pas gouté ses lèvres. Son baiser était doux, et à la fois passionné. Sa barbe venait se frotter contre moi en une friction étrangement agréable, et maintenant que je l'avais de nouveau embrassé, je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Ses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'était un baiser humide, humide d'amour et de pleur.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

« J'ai peur. » dit-elle en retenant un sanglot.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de m'en expliquer les raisons, je savais qu'elle avait peur de nous, peur de notre amour, peur de ce qu'il nous adviendrait, peur que ça ne marche pas. J'avais peur moi aussi, elle le savait certainement. Je m'avançais vers elle, et la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser.

Je faisais passer dans ce baiser tout mon amour et ma passion, ainsi que ma joie d'enfin la retrouver. Je l'aimais tellement. Ses lèvres étaient douce, quoi qu'un peu gercées. Elles avaient un gout sucré et je m'en délectais, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus me passer de cette drogue. Ses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'était un baiser humide, humide d'amour et de pleur.

Je m'en voulais tellement, de l'avoir abandonné auparavant. Et à présent, j'étais prêt à bien faire les choses, à l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Je n'allais pas la décevoir. Pas encore.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

C'est ainsi que Mathieu et Aidan se remirent ensemble dans la chambre de leur ami, lors d'une fête, leur rappelant étrangement le jour où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Ils étaient prêts à effacer le passé et à reconstruire leur relation sur de nouvelles bases, de meilleures bases. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas, après tout, ils s'aimaient et n'avaient pas cessé de s'aimer depuis leur rupture.

Epuisés par cette soirée, le couple s'endormit dans le lit de leur hôte, rattrapant le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble. La suite des évènements s'annonçaient compliqué pour eux, ils le savaient, mais ils souhaitaient pour le moment profiter de l'instant présent.

.

.

.

Voilà C'était le chapitre quinze, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

Qu'avez-vous pensez des excuses de Mathieu ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Aidan a bien fait de lui pardonner ?  
Dites-moi tout ! :)

 **Enfin bref, reviews quoi xD**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre seize ! En attendant portez-vous, et passez une bonne semaine !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	16. Chapter XVI : Apprendre à aimer

.

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre seize ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il ne se passa pas grand-chose dedans, mais certaines choses importantes vont être dites !_

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis officiellement en vacances !** **:3**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 :** _Apprendre à aimer de nouveau._

.

 _._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et même s'il était caché par quelques nuages, il éclairait la ville de Nantes de ses rayons. L'air était frais, et le vent venait souffler dans les arbres en fleurs tandis que les oiseaux gazouillaient.

La population de la petite ville vivait sa vie comme toujours, et malgré les saisons qui changeaient, rien ne venait modifier leur routine. Métro, boulot, dodo, toujours et encore. Les enfants allaient à l'école, les adolescents au collège et au lycée, comme tous les jours.

Mathieu était chez lui, affalé sur son canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Il n'était pas très intéressé par l'émission qui passait sur son écran, certes, ce documentaire était très intéressant, mais il n'avait pas réellement la tête à ça. Il jetait des coups d'œil anxieux et impatients à l'horloge murale de son salon : dans quelques minutes, il pourrait commencer à se préparer pour se rendre chez Aidan.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Antoine où la jeune femme lui avait pardonné ses erreurs, et où ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormit, et n'avait pas eu le temps de parler et de discuter de cette situation le lendemain, les deux adultes étant tous les deux pressés par le temps.

C'est pour cela qu'Aidan lui avait proposé de passer chez elle aujourd'hui, pendant que sa fille serait chez Anna. Les minutes passaient lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour Mathieu qui se réjouissait de revoir son amour.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Les tics tac incessant de l'horloge résonnaient fermement dans mon crâne, et les chiffres des heures dansaient devant mes yeux, tandis que ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme des aiguilles d'une montre. J'avais tellement hâte ! Évidemment, j'étais aussi anxieux, à l'idée de ce qui allait ce dire après. Le plus dur était fait, le plus important avait été dit. Mais il restait certaine zones d'ombres que l'on devait éclairer.

J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser que mon ex-compagne, et désormais à nouveau compagne, m'avait pardonné, et c'était en plus de ça, remit en couple avec moi. Je l'aimais, comme un fou, et aucun sentiment ne pouvaient décrire ce que je ressentais.

Antoine avait aussi était choqué, étonné de me voir endormis dans les bras d'Aidan le lendemain. Il ne pensait pas qu'Aidan me pardonnerait, et encore moins que notre couple se reformerait. Il était malgré tout heureux pour nous, quoi que toujours méfiant à mon égard. Il m'avait prévenu et assuré qu'il m'aurait à l'œil, et que si j'en venais à faire le con, il prendrait les choses en main, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, me faisait un peu peur. Mais il avait raison, même si j'avais l'intime conviction que je ne pourrais jamais plus faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à mon amour.

J'étais soulagé et fou de joie qu'elle m'ait pardonné, et m'étais promit que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi. Je l'aimais toujours autant qu'avant.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Quelques nuages gris planaient au-dessus de Nantes, mais le soleil brillait toujours autant et le temps restait correcte, malgré les bourrasques de vent.

Aidan était chez elle, avec sa fille. La petite allait passer l'après-midi avec Antoine et Anna, pendant que Mathieu serait là. Dans le salon, assise devant le canapé en train de regarder distraitement Robin des bois avec sa mère, Méryle se comportait admirablement bien, ou presque. En effet, la petite, sourcils froncés et bras croisé, boudait de ne pas avoir sa mère pour elle toute la journée.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes que ma fille faisait la tête, sans que rien que je ne puisse dire la réconforte. Je lui avais expliqué la situation, du mieux que je pouvais, mais c'était difficile à son âge de comprendre les choses. De plus, elle était vraiment bornée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimais pas voir ma petite chérie dans cet état.

« Allons ma puce, ce n'est rien, tu me verras ce soir et demain. » dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Je veux aujourd'hui !

-Mais tu n'es pas contente de voir tonton et tatie ?

-Non. Je veux toi.

-Mais mon cœur, je t'ai déjà dit qu'aujourd'hui, Mathieu me rend visite.

-Tu as dit qu'il était méchant ! Il va pas être gentil avec toi !

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, Méryle. Il est très gentil, mais on a quelques fois des disputes. Aujourd'hui je le revois depuis longtemps pour qu'on discute de tout ça. Il ne me fera rien, je te promets. »

Je disais vrai, mais avec une enfant de trois ans, mieux ne valait pas entrer dans les détails. Elle n'aurait pas compris, sinon. Jamais je n'avais dit à Méryle que son père était méchant. C'était une chose que je ne me serais jamais permis de faire, et que je ne voulais de toute façon pas : Mathieu était parti, il avait fait un choix. Je lui en voulais, évidemment, mais je ne voulais pas que ma fille ait une mauvais image de lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pensait ça, mais c'était surement dû au fait que je lui ai dit que son père était parti. Elle avait naturellement assimilé ça au fait qu'il était cruel, égoïste, et sans cœur. Il y avait peut-être une part de vrai, mais ce n'était tout de même pas la vérité.

« Mais s'il est pas méchant, pourquoi il est parti ? »

J'avais raison, visiblement. Je soupirais faiblement et passais une main dans ses cheveux. Ma fille me regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus, innocents et intrigués, attendant ma réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste où énervée, juste intéressé par la conversation.

« Parce que… il a fait une bêtise, il s'en veut beaucoup. Mais maintenant il veut revenir, et il a promis de ne plus faire de bêtise.

-Comme moi quand j'ai colorié des dessins sur le mur et que tu m'as grondée ? »

Avec un petit rire, j'ébouriffais ses cheveux.

« En quelque sorte. »

Méryle se blottit contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon t-shirt. Je la serrais contre moi et embrassais son front.

« Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ma belle.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave s'il y a Mathieu ! Je veux rester avec vous ! »

Ma fille avait du mal à prononcer le prénom Mathieu. Je trouvais ça adorable. Et elle avait raison, elle aurait pu rester avec nous aujourd'hui. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Mathieu, je ne savais pas si ça le dérangerait ou non qu'elle soit là. De plus, étant donné que nous n'avion pas eu le temps de parler de Méryle lors de la soirée d'Antoine, soit du plus important, je ne savais pas si oui, ou non, il comptait la reconnaître. Je ne voulais pas faire de faux espoir à ma fille, la projeter trop vite dans l'avenir en lui parlant d'un futur qui n'existerait peut-être pas. Il était évident que s'il n'acceptait pas notre vie et une vie de famille, je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui et serais forcé de le quitter.

« Désolé chérie, peut-être une autre fois. »

Méryle râla et baissa la tête. Je laissais un sourire amusé naître sur mes lèvres, trouvant sa moue absolument adorable. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et je me levais pour aller ouvrir. C'était Antoine et Anna, qui venait emmener la petite avec eux. Après les avoir salués, je les fis entrer, et nous nous rendîmes au salon.

« Coucou ma puce ! » s'exclama Anna.

« Tu veux aller faire du manège avec nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Antoine, sachant pertinemment qu'il était toujours dur pour ma fille de me quitter, et qu'elle adorait le carrousel.

Aussitôt, Méryle sauta sur ses jambes en souriant, surexcité.

« Oui !

-Et si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être une glace ! » ajouta Anna.

« Je vais chercher pépin ! » s'écria ma fille en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Pépin était son doudou, une petite poupée en plastique qu'elle avait depuis ses un an et demi. Depuis elle ne la quittait plus, et l'emmenait partout avec elle.

Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, Antoine me dit :

« Vous allez faire quoi, avec Mathieu ?

-Parler.

-Merci, je m'en doutais, et si tu te poses la question, non, je ne m'imaginais rien. Je voulais juste savoir de quoi vous allez parler.

-De plusieurs choses. Mais de Méryle surtout, je pense. »

Mon ami hocha la tête, l'air grave, avant de demander :

« Il t'a dit s'il compte l'élever avec toi ?

\- Non, on n'en a pas encore discuté. »

Antoine soupira faiblement. Il était heureux pour Mathieu et moi, heureux que les choses se soient arrangées entre nous, mais je savais qu'il restait méfiant. Anna souffla et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui pardonner. »

Elle ne pensait pas les choses comme Antoine, et désapprouvais ma nouvelle relation avec Mathieu. Ce n'était pas contre lui, ni contre moi. Elle était juste une bonne amie et une bonne tante : elle s'inquiétait pour la petite et moi, elle avait peur qu'on souffre. Elle en voulait au moins autant que moi à Mathieu.

Je ne répondis malgré tout pas à sa remarque et me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Méryle arriva, et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, elle partit avec Antoine et Anna.

« A ce soir, mon petit cœur !

-A ce soir, maman ! »

Je refermais la porte et soupirais. J'étais à la fois heureuse, impatiente et anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Mathieu. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se dire entre nous, peur de ce qu'il déciderait à propos de Méryle. Je l'aimais, comme une folle, et je ne voulais pas le quitter. Mais le bonheur de mon couple passait après celui de ma fille, et s'il n'acceptait pas son rôle de père, mon choix serait vite fait.

Je lui faisais confiance, et j'avais bon espoir, même s'il m'arrivait de douter. J'avais retrouvé l'amour de ma vie, le seul homme que j'avais aimé, mais parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander si j'avais bien fait de lui pardonner.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le vent soufflait toujours, mais les nuages qui cachaient le soleil avaient disparu, permettant à l'air de se réchauffer un peu.

Méryle était partie avec Anna et Antoine depuis déjà dix minutes quand Mathieu arriva devant chez Aidan. Il se gara dans la rue, et sorti de sa voiture avant de sonner à la porte de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à aller lui ouvrir, avant de le faire entrer.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je souriais, certainement comme un débile, quand Aidan m'ouvrit la porte. J'étais heureux de la voir, et à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, j'avais le sentiment d'observer la plus belle chose qui puisse exister sur terre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était un ange. Elle n'était pas vraiment coiffé, ou alors vite fait, et avait enfilé ses habits pour traîner à la maison. Un jogging et un t-shirt ample : quand nous étions en couple, elle portait aussi ces vêtements pour être tranquille. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ne semblait pas porter de soutif, et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais je ne la trouvais pas pour autant moins belle. Au contraire, elle était magnifique, et j'aimais beaucoup le fait qu'elle soit toujours assez à l'aise avec moi pour se montrer au naturel. Avec beaucoup d'autres personnes, elle aurait fait un effort de présentation.

Elle me souriait aussi niaisement, preuve qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, et me fit entrer dans son appartement. Elle referma la porte derrière nous, et je la pris dans mes bras avant d'embrasser son front.

« Salut, chaton. » lui murmurais-je.

Elle me sourit et passa une de ses mains sur ma joue pour la caresser doucement.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Mathieu souriait comme un débile quand je lui ouvris la porte, mais je ne devais pas être mieux. Il était habillé simplement, en jeans et en t-shirt. Je le trouvais beau comme un dieu, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Moi, j'étais dans mon vieux jogging que je mettais pour traîner chez moi, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger, et je me fichais de comment il me verrait : il m'avait déjà vu sous mes plus mauvais jours. De plus, il m'admirait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue, ce qui faillit me faire rougir.

Je le fis entrer et refermais la porte derrière nous, avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras pour embrasser mon front.

« Salut, chaton. » me murmura-t-il.

Je souriais et passais une de mes mains sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Sa barbe provoquait une friction électrisante contre la fine peau de mon poignet, mais ça restait malgré tout agréable.

« Salut, mon amour. »

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et nous aurions pu rester ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se câliner encore longtemps, mais il fallait que l'on parle. A contrecœur je m'éloignais de lui et me rendit au salon. Il me suivit, observant la décoration.

« C'est jolie, chez toi. »

Je lâchais un petit rire.

« Merci. »

J'avais peur de ce qui allait se dire, mais la base d'un couple était la communication, et il fallait que l'on converse sur certain sujet important.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci. »

Il s'assit dans le canapé et prit une petite inspiration, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il était tout aussi angoissé que moi, ce qui me rassurait. Je m'asseyais près de lui. Nous avions tous les deux perdu notre sourire, mais il fallait qu'on passe par là. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, que dire en premier.

C'est Mathieu qui parla en premier.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Un silence gênant avait pris place entre nous, et je savais que si mon compagnon s'excusait, c'était pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous auparavant. En particulier son abandon.

« C'est du passé, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.

-je sais, mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser. »

Le silence retomba et seul le bruit de nos respirations se faisait entendre. Ce fut encore Mathieu qui brisa la glace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas. Entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis, je n'en savais rien. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué, pourtant. De mon côté, je souhaitais que tout rentre dans l'ordre, qu'on reforme notre couple et notre famille.

« Je veux venir habiter avec toi. »

Il avait lâché ça comme ça, comme une bombe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Je ne pensais pas l'entendre dire ça si tôt. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, et c'était aussi là que je souhaitais en venir, mais j'avais peur qu'il ait oublié un détail…

En voyant ma tête, Mathieu du penser que je n'étais pas d'accord car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Enfin, sauf si c'est trop tôt pour toi, hein, je peux encore attendre !

-Non, non, enfin, oui c'est tôt, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange…

-Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ? »

Je poussais un petit soupire et levais la tête que j'avais baissé vers lui. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je suis sûr qu'il avait compris de quoi j'allais lui parler.

« Il y a Méryle. Tu comptes la reconnaître ? Si tu veux vivre avec moi, rester avec moi, tu dois la prendre en compte. »

Il soupira, et baissa les yeux, préférant regarder le sol que moi. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et semblait soudainement gêné. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

« Je veux venir habiter avec toi. »

Peut-être que j'aurais dut être plus délicat, moins directe. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas non plus passer par quatre chemins. En face de moi, Aidan me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt, qu'elle ne voulait pas… ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, je m'empressais d'ajouter :

« Enfin, sauf si c'est trop tôt pour toi, hein, je peux encore attendre !

-Non, non, enfin, oui c'est tôt, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange…

-Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ? »

J'étais vraiment trop con, la réponse était si évidente. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas y penser avant ? Aidan poussa un petit soupire et leva la tête qu'elle avait baissé vers moi.

« Il y a Méryle. Tu comptes la reconnaître ? Si tu veux vivre avec moi, rester avec moi, tu dois la prendre en compte. »

Je soupirais et baissais les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts : le sujet que je redoutais le plus allait enfin être abordé. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je ne m'étais penché que rapidement sur la question. Au final, je n'étais toujours sur de rien.

J'aimais Aidan, je voulais rester avec elle. Mais la petite ? Etais-je prêt à devenir père ? A m'occuper et prendre soin d'elle ? Et même si je le voulais, est-ce que j'y arriverais ? Je lâchais un énième soupire et passais mes mains sur mon visage. J'aimais cette gamine, plus que tout au monde, même si ça paraissait étrange venant de moi, qui l'avais pourtant abandonné. Mais oui, je l'aimais, c'était un véritable trésor à mes yeux, et je souhaitais la chérir. J'avais peur, mais j'étais prêt. Il fallait que je prenne mes couilles en mains. Je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance.

« O-oui, je suis prêt. »

Aidan sembla soulagé et elle me sourit. Pourtant, elle fronça vite les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle… »

Peut-être était-ce l'appréhension d'accomplir mon rôle père, la peur d'avoir accepté ou le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ma famille qui me faisait cet effet, mais je ne me sentais pas mal pour autant. Un peu fébrile peut-être, mais rien de plus. Je secouais la tête.

« Ça va, ça va, t'inquiète pas. »

Aidan ne m'écouta pas pour autant, et me força à m'allonger totalement dans le canapé. Soucieuse de mon état, elle partit me chercher à boire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un qui s'inquiète et prend soin de moi, et c'était un sentiment très plaisant. Ma compagne me ramena mon verre d'eau, et je la remerciais avant de le boire d'une traite.

« Tu sais, reconnaitre ton rôle de père implique ta présence et ta participation dans l'éducation de Méryle, tu es sur d'être prêt ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, et je ne veux pas que tu partes au bout de plusieurs années parce que tu n'aimes pas la vie de famille. Ça me ferait bien plus de mal que tu ne le penses, et à Méryle encore plus. »

Je la regardais attentivement. Elle était belle, comme ça, avec les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et le regard rendu froid par la peur. Je devais la rassurer, j'étais prêt. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et la serrais doucement.

« Je t'aime, et j'aime Méryle. C'est normal, que tu aies peur, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je te promets que plus jamais je ne vous laisserais. Je suis prêt à assumer mon rôle de père, et à vivre en famille avec vous. J'ai été con, Aidan, je te promets que j'ai changé. Et si pour te le prouver il faut qu'on ait encore dix autres gosses, ou autant que tu veux, je le ferais. Je t'aime, et j'aime encore plus notre famille. »

Elle pouffa, mais semblait soulagé.

« Pour les dix autres gamins, je pense qu'on va attendre un peu. Mais en tout cas je te crois, je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire rempli de plein de chose, de tonne de sentiment, et ça traduisait exactement ce que je ressentais. La tristesse avait disparue de son visage pour laisser place au bonheur. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et je répondis à son baiser en passant mes mains dans son dos.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

« O-oui, je suis prêt. »

J'étais soulagé de l'entendre dire ça, mais bien vite, mon soulagement se transforma en inquiétude. Mathieu avait une tête bizarre, comme s'il était malade.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle… »

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il appréhendait de revoir Méryle, à moins que ce soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas réellement être père… Je chassais cette idée de mon esprit bien vite. Il allait mal, ma seule préoccupation du moment était son état. Il secoua la tête.

« Ça va, ça va, t'inquiète pas. »

Soucieuse de son état, je le forçais à s'allonger dans le canapé et allais ensuite lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite, et je l'observais attentivement.

Et si… mes doutes s'avéraient ne pas être fondé ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être père et qu'il ne disait ça que pour me faire plaisir… je pris soudainement peur. J'avais peur de revivre le moment où il m'avait abandonné, mais plus encore, j'avais peur pour ma fille. Si je lui présentais Mathieu, et que ce dernier partirait au bout de quelques années à nouveau, mon enfant ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Je voulais éviter ça à tout prix, et ne voulait pas que Mathieu se sente obliger de rester. Ça ne nous mènerait à rien.

« Tu sais, reconnaitre ton rôle de père implique ta présence et ta participation dans l'éducation de Méryle, tu es sur d'être prêt ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, et je ne veux pas que tu partes au bout de plusieurs années parce que tu n'aimes pas la vie de famille. Ça me ferait bien plus de mal que tu ne le penses, et à Méryle encore plus. »

Je le regardais attentivement, guettant sa réaction. J'avais peur de ce qu'il dirait, peur qu'il me quitte à nouveau, peur que notre amour soit détruit, peur que ma fille ne grandisse sans père. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, et la serra doucement. Ce geste me rassura aussitôt.

« Je t'aime, et j'aime Méryle. C'est normal, que tu aies peur, mais je te promets que plus jamais je ne vous laisserais. Je suis prêt à assumer mon rôle de père, et à vivre en famille avec vous. J'ai été con, Aidan, je te promets que j'ai changé. Et si pour te le prouver il faut qu'on ait encore dix autres gosses, ou autant que tu veux, je le ferais. Je t'aime, et j'aime encore plus notre famille. »

J'étais soulagé et je pouffais devant sa réplique.

« Pour les dix autres gamins, je pense qu'on va attendre un peu. Mais en tout cas je te crois, je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Je le croyais. Il me semblait sincère. Rien n'aurait pu décrire mon bonheur, toute cette joie que je ressentais allait certainement m'étouffer. Ce que Mathieu venait de me dire était tout ce que je souhaitais, tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'allais refaire ma vie avec lui et ma fille, nous serions enfin une famille unie. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, et il répondit à mon baiser en passant ses mains dans mon dos.

Je me détachais doucement de lui et lui murmurais doucement :

« Je t'aime.

-Et moi encore plus. »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Elle se détacha de moi et me murmura :

« Je t'aime.

-Et moi encore plus. » lui répondis-je.

Aidan sourit et passa sa main sur ma joue. Mon regard se perdit dans ses beaux yeux bruns, alors que dans ma tête, tout se bousculait. Elle était magnifique, elle était la personne la plus belle au monde. Je l'aimais à un point inimaginable.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, et elle fit de même, alors qu'inconsciemment nos visages se rapprochaient. Naturellement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser, puis un autre, un peu plus osé. Je lui saisissais les hanches pour la coller contre moi, alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans mon dos, cherchant désespérément plus de contact avec mon corps. Nos souffles qui devinrent plus rapide s'entremêlèrent, et la température monta entre nous.

Je n'avais eu personne depuis trois ans, pas une seule conquête, et même si j'étais doué de ma main droite, je devais bien avouer que le baiser que me donnait Aidan ne me laissais pas indifférent, ce qui semblait être réciproque. L'excitation montait rapidement en moi, et je devenais peu à peu fou de désir.

Le baiser était intense, et les caresses d'Aidan dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, mon torse et mes cuisses me faisaient sentir extrêmement bien. Trop bien même, car un gémissement aigu que je retenais depuis déjà plusieurs minutes franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je m'en sentais vite très honteux et baissais la tête, le rouge aux joues. Ça ne sembla pas déranger Aidan, car elle me sourit tendrement en caressant ma joue, avant de se lever du canapé et de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je me levais, intrigué, et elle m'entraina dans sa chambre. Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'entraîna avec elle sur le lit, pour reprendre notre baiser, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Nos vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, et nous nous retrouvions nus dans le lit. Nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre, j'explorais sa silhouette fine de mes mains, prenant un malin plaisir à lui arracher des gémissements. Elle n'avait pas changé, et était toujours aussi sensible : ses zones érogènes étaient toujours les mêmes. Je redécouvrais son corps après ces trois années, et ça me faisait un bien fou.

Sa grossesse avait laissé des traces sur son ventre et ses cuisses, et elle avait pris visiblement un peu plus de chair depuis la fois où je l'avais quitté. Elle en était encore plus magnifique, et j'étais bouche bée devant sa beauté.

Elle aussi, se souvenait parfaitement de ce que j'aimais et elle me rendait peu à peu fou de désir, totalement à sa merci. Je n'en menais pas large fasse à elle, et poussait aussi des gémissements et grognement de plaisir. Elle était douce, et j'étais doux avec elle comme nous l'avions toujours été.

Nos corps se rencontrèrent en une danse délicate, alors que le plaisir nous envahissait. Je profitais de cet instant, serrant ses hanches peut-être un peu plus fermement que je l'aurais voulu, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos. Je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec elle. J'apprenais à l'aimer de nouveau.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je souris et passais ma main sur sa joue, alors que je me perdais dans ses beaux yeux bleus. J'aurais littéralement pu me noyer dedans. Il était beau comme un dieu, beau comme pas possible. Je l'aimais à la folie.

On se rapprocha l'un de l'autre, et nos visages se rapprochèrent, sans que je puisse me contrôler. Mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus mon corps, mon amour et mes envies avaient pris le dessus et dictaient le moindre de mes gestes. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser, qui devint vite plus passionné et fougueux. Il saisit mes hanches et me tira contre lui, comme pour obtenir plus de contact entre nos deux corps, tandis que je passais mes mains dans son dos. Nos souffles, chauds et chargés d'envie se rencontrèrent, alors que la pièce se fit soudain plus chaude.

Evidemment, je n'avais eu personne depuis que Mathieu était parti. Je devais m'occuper de ma fille, je n'en avais pas eu le temps, et même si j'aurais pu je ne l'aurais pas fait : j'aimais toujours trop Mathieu pour tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Certes, j'avais eu quelques plaisirs solitaires, mais rien ne pourrait remplacer la sensation de coucher avec quelqu'un, et je devais bien avouer que les caresses de Mathieu sur mes cuisses, ma nuque, ma poitrine et mes cheveux me faisaient tourner la tête, ce qui semblait être réciproque.

Le baiser était intense et devait certainement plaire à mon compagnon, car un gémissement aigu sortit de sa gorge. Il baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, et caressais doucement la joue, en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Je me levais du canapé avant de prendre sa main pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre, pensant que ce serait plus confortable. Bientôt, je pourrais dire notre chambre. Je l'entraînais avec moi sur le lit, et repris notre baiser. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Après tout, nous en avions tous les deux envie.

Nos vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, et nous nous retrouvions nus dans le lit. Nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre, j'explorais sa silhouette robuste de mes mains, prenant un malin plaisir à lui arracher des gémissements. Il n'avait pas changé, et était toujours aussi sensible : ses zones érogènes étaient toujours les mêmes. Je redécouvrais son corps après ces trois années, et ça me faisait un bien fou.

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait un peu maigri, ce qui m'alarma quelques secondes, mais je chassais ces inquiétudes bien vite : il avait toujours ses petits poignets d'amour absolument adorable, et n'était pas au bord de l'anorexie non plus. Il était magnifique.

Lui aussi, se souvenait parfaitement de ce que j'aimais et il me rendait peu à peu folle de désir, totalement à sa merci. Je n'en menais pas large fasse à lui, et poussait aussi des gémissements et grognement de plaisir. Il était doux, et j'étais douce avec lui comme nous l'avions toujours été.

Nos corps se rencontrèrent en une danse délicate, alors que le plaisir nous envahissait. Je profitais de cet instant, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos sous l'effet des sensations, alors qu'il serrait fermement mes hanches. Je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec Lui. J'apprenais à l'aimer de nouveau.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Après nos derniers gémissement et râles de plaisir, je me retirais d'elle et me laissais tomber sur le matelas. Dans un calme post-coïte apaisant, nous reprenions notre respiration, alors que je tenais sa main dans la mienne, jouant avec ses doigts.

Aidan me sourit et se plaça sur son flanc droit, alors que je me plaçais sur mon flanc gauche afin que nous puissions être face à face. Elle jouait doucement avec mes cheveux, l'ambiance était sereine. Je la serrais doucement contre moi, et plaçais mes lèvres dans son coup, et y déposais quelques baisers, faisant des allers retours entre son sein droit et son oreille. Elle caressa ma nuque du bout des doigts, pourtant je voyais bien que quelque chose semblait la tracasser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de demander :

« Combien… combien de fille tu as fréquenté après être parti ? »

Ça semblait être important pour elle, et je comptais évidement lui dire la vérité. Aucunes autres personnes n'auraient pu se mesurer à elle pour atteindre mon cœur, et jamais je n'avais réellement eu envie de retrouver quelqu'un.

« Personne. »

Elle me regarda, étonnée, mais semblait malgré tout suspicieuse. Ça se comprenait.

« C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour me faire plaisir, tu sais, je préfère savoir la vérité.

-Je ne te mens pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver quelqu'un, tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin. »

Elle était soulagée et touchée, ça se voyait. Moi je ne pouvais que sourire devant son visage qui reflétait tout le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à se tenir près de moi. Je me questionnais malgré tout moi aussi à présent sur le fait de savoir si oui, ou on, elle s'était retrouvée quelqu'un, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

« Et toi ?

-Personne. »

J'étais soulagé, car j'aurais certainement était légèrement jaloux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait pu prendre soin d'elle.

Maintenant, tout allait s'arranger entre nous. C'était un nouveau commencement, une nouvelle vie, et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Comment avais-je pu abandonner les deux femmes de ma vie ?

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Après nos derniers gémissement et râles de plaisir, Mathieu se retira de moi et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Dans un calme post-coïte apaisant, nous reprenions notre respiration, alors qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts.

Je lui souris et me tournais sur le côté, de telles sortes que l'on soit face à face. J'étais bien avec lui, bien dans ses bras. Je jouais avec ses cheveux, et l'ambiance entre nous était détendue. Malgré ça, quelque chose me préoccupait. Mathieu et moi ne nous étions pas vus durant trois ans, se pourrait-il que pendant ce laps de temps, il ait eu d'autre relation ? J'étais jalouse et angoissé à l'idée de l'imaginer avec une autre femme, qui pourrait éventuellement être mieux que moi à ses yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur et demandais :

« Combien… combien de fille tu as fréquenté après être parti ? »

Il ne sembla pas étonné par la question, comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Personne. »

J'étais étonné de cette réponse : un bel homme, parfait aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, célibataire comme lui, seul durant trois ans ? Pour moi s'était invraisemblable, mais c'était certainement dû au fait que l'amour que je ressentais embrouillait mon cerveau, m'empêchant de voir ses défauts. Je restais néanmoins suspicieuse. Et s'il me mentait pour ne pas me blesser ?

« C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour me faire plaisir, tu sais, je préfère savoir la vérité.

-Je ne te mens pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver quelqu'un, tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin. »

J'étais très heureuse de cette réponse, et à la fois soulagée. J'étais peut-être bel et bien la seule femme de sa vie, celle avec qui il souhaitait finir sa vie. Je ne vivais pas dans un conte de fée, j'en avais conscience, mais j'avais l'impression que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger entre nous. Certes, il nous faudrait encore du temps pour acquérir une vie de famille normal, mais nous étions sur le bon chemin.

« Et toi ?

-Personne. »

Mon compagnon sembla soulagé, ce qui me prouva qu'il tenait à moi. Enfin, je croyais, je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Maintenant, tout allait s'arranger entre nous. C'était un nouveau commencement, une nouvelle vie, et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je me demandais comment il avait pu nous abandonner, s'il nous aimait tant que ça, et surtout comme j'avais pu lui pardonner. Il faut savoir excuser les erreurs du passé, non ?

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu et Aidan passèrent le reste de leur après-midi dans la chambre, à discuter de ce qui leur était arrivé durant ces trois ans, à se remémorer les souvenirs de leurs jeunesses et vie de couple, et à parler de tout et de rien.

La jeune femme montra aussi à son compagnon l'album photo qu'elle avait fait de sa fille, racontant avec fierté, amusement et nostalgie chaque anecdote qui accompagnait les photographies. Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'émotion et la culpabilité, se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté des trois premières années de sa fille comme un con. Il avait eu une chance inouïe qu'il n'avait pas su saisir, et maintenant il allait devoir rattraper le temps perdu. Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer sa fille.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre seize, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Reviews ? :D**

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre dix-sept ! En attendant passez un bon début de vacances/bonne fin de cour !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	17. Chapter XVII : Une étincelle d'espoir

.

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-sept ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

Je publie ce chapitre un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu car je ne pourrais pas le faire demain, je viens juste d'apprendre que je vais a Europa park ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, et j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ! :3**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 :** _Une étincelle d'espoir._

.

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait bon, l'air n'était ni trop frais ni trop chaud. Il y avait un peu de vent, et les fleurs et les feuilles des arbres dansaient au rythme de la brise. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et même si quelques nuages gris se faisaient voir au loin, rien ne semblait pouvoir obscurcir cette belle journée de printemps.

La petite ville de Nantes passait une paisible journée, et les rues étaient calmes. Certaines personnes avançaient rapidement, à petits pas stressés, pressés de se rendre je ne sais où, tandis que d'autres profitaient de la sérénité de cette après-midi, et de la beauté de la cité.

Mathieu était chez lui, souriant et joyeux, comme toujours depuis sa réconciliation avec Aidan. Il l'avait revue hier, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, de Méryle en particulier, puis ils avaient couché ensemble avant de de nouveau discuter. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant.

Il l'aimait tellement, à un point imaginable, et avait hâte de voir le fruit de leur amour, qu'il avait abandonné. Aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire ça, et regrettait amèrement ces trois ans loin de sa famille. Il était prêt, prêt à vivre avec elle, et prêt à faire tout son possible pour nouer des liens avec son bébé.

Il avait hâte de la voir, de lui parler, même s'il avait peur et qu'il était anxieux. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Que dirait sa fille ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Arriverait-il à s'en occuper, à lui parler ? Comment s'occuper convenablement d'un enfant ? Comment réagirait sa fille à son retour ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et même s'il avait parfois quelques doutes, il savait, il sentait, et il ressentait le besoin de voir la petite. Son amour pour elle, tous ces sentiments étaient plus forts que sa peur, que ces doutes et que sa nervosité.

Bien sûr, il ne la verrait pas tout de suite : Aidan était constamment occupé, entre son travaille, les commissions et la petite, il était difficile de se trouver un après-midi pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Mais le petit châtain ne perdait pas espoir, et puis, la patience est une vertu !

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme était chez lui et attendait Antoine. Ils souhaitaient se voir, se parler. Enfin, surtout converser sur tout ça, sur tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Mathieu savait qu'Antoine était septique, qu'il avait des questions, sur sa relation avec Aidan. Et il voulait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était prêt et qu'il avait changé tout comme il l'avait montré à sa compagne.

Dans la cuisine en train de sortir un paquet de chips et des bières du frigo, Mathieu préparait la venue de son ami, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je voulais voir Antoine aujourd'hui, ce qui était réciproque. Mon ami voulait que je lui parle de, ma relation avec Aidan, de ce que j'allais faire, de ce qu'il allait nous arriver. J'avais hâte de la voir, hâte de tout lui raconter en détail. Il était mon meilleur ami et mon confident, il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

Je pris les chips et les bières et me rendit au salon pour les poser sur la table basse. Je soupirais et regardais l'heure. Antoine était en retard, comme toujours. Après toutes ces années, ça ne m'étonnais même plus. C'était simplement chiant.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, réveillant au passage wifi dans un sursaut, qui s'était endormit sur le canapé. Mécontent d'être sorti du monde des songes, mon chat cracha avant de s'en aller pour partir dans la chambre.

J'allais ouvrir la porte et soupirais en voyant Antoine. Ce type était vraiment un boulet, heureusement que je l'aimais bien. Je le laissais en plan devant l'entrée et allais m'assoir dans mon canapé. Mon ami entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de venir s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné, avant de s'excuser en un petit rire :

« Pardon pour le retard…

-Oh, avec le temps j'ai l'habitude. »

Ma réplique ne l'atteignit pas, ce genre de taquineries étaient courantes entre nous. Je pris une bouteille de bière et la décapsulais, tandis que mon ami faisait de même. Je bus une gorgée, et Antoine qui souhaitait tout de suite aborder le sujet de ma nouvelle relation de couple, me demanda :

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé hier ?

-C'était super ! »

Je devais vraiment avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, car mon ami me regarda avec un sourire amusé. Je lui racontais sans me faire prier, toute ma journée dans ses moindres détails. Je lui fis par de mes ressentis, de mes impressions, et ça me fit un bien fou de lui parler, de me confier à lui. Il m'écoutait attentivement, je le savais, sans lâcher une seule miette de mon récit. A la fin de mon discours, il fronça les sourcils :

« Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas ça que pour le cul ? »

Forcément, je lui avais aussi raconté notre petit instant charnel, mais il ne semblait s'être focalisé que sur ça. Je n'y fis pas attention et mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude. C'était normal qu'il se face du souci, il avait peur que je fasse du mal à Aidan, et même si je me sentais vexé par son manque de confiance en moi, je ne le lui fis par remarquer : c'était sans doute bien fait et je l'avais mérité après ce que j'avais déjà fait subir à ma compagne.

« Non, t'es fou toi ! Si je faisais ça que pour le cul, je serais allé voir quelqu'un d'autre et je n'aurais pas repris contact avec mon ex que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois ans. »

Mon ami sembla me croire, parce qu'il n'ajouta rien. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne savais pas ce que ses chaussures avaient de si intéressant, mais je ne dis rien et me contentais d'attendre qu'il daigne dire quelque chose.

« Et du coup, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé tous les deux ? »

J'haussais les épaules, avant d'expliquer :

« On sait pas encore tout à fait, on pense que je vais venir emménager chez elle. Bon, pas tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques semaines. »

Antoine parut étonné de cette révélation. En même temps, ça n'était pas étonnant : qui aurait pu penser que je retournerais vivre avec elle si vite ? Quand moi-même j'y pensais, il m'arrivait de me dire que c'était peut-être trop tôt, que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et qu'être si pressé pour refonder une vie à trois nous mènerait à notre perte. Mieux ne valait-il pas y réfléchir plus longtemps ? Surement, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps loin de ma famille.

« Et la gamine ? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

-Bah à ton avis ? Aidan m'aurait quitté sur le champ si je ne m'étais pas décidé à accomplir mon rôle de père. »

Mon ami fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu avais été forcé, comme si la petite était un poids pour toi. Comme si tu le faisais uniquement pour Aidan et pas pour ta fille. »

Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais mal exprimé. Je ne pensais pas ça du tout, pour moi Méryle n'était pas un poids, jamais de la vie. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je disais. Paniqué par l'idée qu'Antoine puisse croire que je pensais réellement ça, je m'agitais dans tous les sens, bougeant mes bras dans les airs.

« N-non ! Tu te fais des idées, c'est pas du tout ce que je pense ! Si je suis revenue c'est en partie pour Aidan, c'est vrai, mais aussi pour Méryle !

-Tu es sur ? Je te préviens, Mathieu, j'aime Méryle. Cette gamine je la connais depuis qu'elle est née, j'ai pris soin d'elle quand toi tu n'étais pas là et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal avec ton égoïsme. »

Je me sentis intimidé par le regard sévère de mon ami. Je décelais de la colère dans ses traits, et une inquiétude dissimulée par l'air strict qu'il prenait.

C'est vrai, Antoine avait été présent pour Méryle dès sa naissance, il avait assisté à l'accouchement, il était une des premières personnes à l'avoir pris dans ses bras, il était un des seuls hommes adultes qu'elle connaisse et qui était présent pour elle, et je savais d'Aidan qu'il comptait beaucoup pour ma fille. J'étais jaloux, mais je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même, et j'étais très reconnaissant à mon ami d'avoir pris ma place durant les trois premières années de Méryle.

« Je te dis la vérité, Antoine ! J'aime Méryle ! Alors c'est vrai, j'ai peur et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les gosses, mais je vais apprendre, et je me sens prêt. Je vais m'occuper d'elle et l'élever, mais je le fais pas parce que ça fait plaisir à Aidan, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, parce que c'est ma fille et que je l'aime ! »

Mon ami se radoucit. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, il me dit :

« Je suis fière de t'entendre dire ça, Mathieu. »

Je lui souriais en retour et baissais la tête en un petit rire. Antoine me donna une tape virile dans le dos, avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans le fauteuil où il se trouvait.

J'étais assez nerveux, suite à la discutions que nous venions d'avoir. J'avais peur de décevoir Antoine, de mal m'occuper de ma fille, de créer des inquiétudes inutiles à Aidan. Peur de ce qu'Anna pensait de moi, car je savais qu'après toutes ces années je serais aussi amené à la revoir. J'avais le sentiment que trop de chose dépendait de moi, que trop de personne comptait sur moi. Pourtant, ce début de relation était une étincelle d'espoir pour nous.

Mon ami du se rendre compte de mon anxiété, car il me tendit une cigarette avant de me dire :

« T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il disait vrai.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il commençait à faire frais, même si le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort qu'auparavant, et malgré le fait qu'il fasse encore beau, les habitants de Nantes savaient que les prochains jours risquaient d'être orageux.

Aidan était chez elle, avec sa fille, et Anna. Son amie était venue pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Mathieu, et ce qu'il s'était dit. Elles avaient envie de parler toutes les deux, et une simple discutions par SMS n'aurait pas suffi.

Les deux jeunes femmes, assissent à la cuisine autours d'une bière discutaient. Aidan gardait un œil distrait sur Méryle, qui jouait aux petites voitures près d'elle.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Ça faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'Anna était arrivé, et que nous étions en train de discuter. Intriguée et intéressée, elle m'avait tout de suite demandé des nouvelles de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mathieu et moi. Evidemment, je lui avais tout de suite tous raconté. Je n'avais évité aucun détails, ou presque : j'avais été beaucoup plus réservé en ce qui concernait notre partie de jambe en l'air. Pas parce que j'avais honte, non, mais parce que j'avais préféré ne pas entrer dans les détails ou être trop directe en sachant que ma fille était près de nous. J'avais fait quelques métaphores, peut-être pas toujours très subtiles, mais Anna avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

Mon amie soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui pardonner. »

Elle en voulait beaucoup à Mathieu de m'avoir abandonné, et ça se comprenait : c'était elle qui m'avait aidé à remonter la pente, j'avais dormis chez elle pendant quasiment toute ma grossesse, elle avait assisté à mon accouchement, et pendant les premiers mois de Méryle, dès que j'avais eu un problème, c'était elle que j'appelais alors que j'étais en larmes de peur de mal faire les choses. Elle m'avait servi de baby-sitter durant la période où je n'avais trouvé aucune nourrice et m'avait épaulé durant ces trois ans de la même façon que le ferais une mère. Je lui étais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça, et écoutais toujours précieusement ses conseils.

« Ecoute, je te promet qu'il a changé.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-Je le connais, je sais qu'il dit la vérité.

-Tu dis le connaître, mais tu t'attendais pourtant à ce qu'il reste à tes côtés quand tu es tombé enceinte. »

Je soupirais et baissais la tête. Elle avait raison sur ce point, je disais connaître Mathieu, mais c'était faux. Il était imprévisible, et parfois, je me demandais si je le connaissais aussi bien que je le prétendais. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il était un inconnu pour moi. Mais malgré le fait que mon amie ait raison, tout ce que je souhaitais était qu'elle respecte mon choix. Elle avait raison de se méfier, j'aurais sans doute dû me méfier un peu plus aussi, ou du moins ne pas tomber dans les bras de Mathieu si rapidement, mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

« Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, tu sais. J'aime Mathieu, et il m'aime aussi. Peut-être que tu as raison, que je n'aurais pas dû lui pardonner, mais je veux lui faire confiance. Peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger entre nous. En plus, il va revenir habiter avec moi d'ici quelques semaines.

-Quoi ?! Tu te moques de moi ?!

-Non, je suis sérieuse. On n'en a parlé, peut-être que c'est un peu rapide, mais on ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Peut-être un peu rapide ?! Tu oublis le "peut-être" ça l'est, c'est certain. »

Je laissais un autre soupire s'échapper de ma gorge. Mon amie me jugeait et posait son regard accusateur sur moi, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Je ne me laissais pas impressionner, loin de là, et soutenais même ses yeux froids.

« Anna, s'il te plait, essaye juste de me faire confiance, de faire confiance à Mathieu, et de laisser une chance à notre couple.

-J'en ai déjà laissé une.

-Alors laisses-en une deuxième. »

Anna poussa un petit soupire, et hocha simplement la tête. Ça me rassura, de savoir qu'elle acceptait ma requête : je me serais senti mal, à l'idée que ma meilleure amie m'en veuille pour avoir donné une seconde chance à Mathieu.

« Et j'ose espérer qu'il va s'occuper de Méryle ? » me demanda mon amie d'un ton volontairement provoquant.

Je ne relevais pas son ton, et dit :

« Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait l'éduquer avec moi, qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut prendre son rôle de père au sérieux. »

Je vis pendant l'espace d'un instant, un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon amie. Elle était heureuse d'entendre ça, je le savais. Méryle avait besoin d'un père, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cette dernière qui avait entendu son prénom, leva la tête en voyant qu'on parlait d'elle.

« A quoi ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur ma cuisse avec un beau sourire innocent, et une lueur intriguée dans ses yeux. Avec un petit rire, je passais une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit grand-chose sur le fait que j'avais pardonné à Mathieu, et ne lui avais pas encore dit qu'elle allait le rencontrer.

Anna avec un soupire amusé, me dit :

« Tien là au courant de ce qu'il se passe, tu vois bien qu'elle nous écoute parler sans comprendre ! »

Je pris ma fille sur mes genoux et lui dit, en souriant :

« Tu sais que maman s'est réconcilié avec ton papa ?

-Avec Mathieu ? »

Je riais doucement face à la prononciation, plus que mauvaise, du prénom "Mathieu" dans la bouche de ma fille.

« Oui, mon cœur. Et il va revenir vivre avec nous dans pas longtemps. »

Ma fille parut soudainement surexcitée, et avec un grand sourire elle me demanda :

« Il va venir quand ?

-Pas tout de suite, ma puce, mais bientôt. Tu es contente ?

-Oui ! »

Je souriais et embrassais son front, avant de la serrer contre moi. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait de revoir son père, mais j'ignorais que ça lui ferait tellement plaisir. Ça me toucha beaucoup, et me rendis triste à la fois. Si Mathieu n'était pas revenu, ma fille aurait-elle souffert de vivre et grandir sans père ? Il ne fallait plus que j'y pense : tout allait changer.

« On va demander à ton papa de venir nous rendre visite, cette semaine, d'accord ? »

Toute souriante, elle hocha la tête et me fit un câlin, comme pour me remercier. J'étais heureuse de voir ma fille de bonne humeur, comme ça. C'était comme si je venais lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde, comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'était une étincelle d'espoir pour notre couple, pour notre vie de famille.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et le soleil se couchait doucement.

La petite ville s'endormait, demain était une nouvelle journée : une meilleure journée pour beaucoup de gens, mais en particulier pour Mathieu et Aidan, qui commençaient doucement à refonder leur petite famille.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-sept ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre dix-huit !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

 _._

.


	18. Chapter XVIII : devenir parent s'apprend

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-huit ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

Sinon, est-ce que vous avez fêté Halloween ?  
Moi oui, avec deux amis ! :3  
Bon, on a rien fait de spéciale, mais c'était cool xD

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, et j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passé ! :3 Eh oui, il faut reprendre les cours xD**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 :** _Devenir parent, ça s'apprend._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Comme la population l'avait deviné la veille, le temps c'était légèrement dégradé aujourd'hui. Certes, ce n'était pas dramatique, mais il pleuviotait et l'air était plus frais. Le soleil était caché par les nuages, mais éclairait malgré tout le ciel.

La population de Nantes avait revêtit son imperméable et se promenait avec un parapluie. L'eau coulait dans les rigoles, et un bruit de ruissèlement se faisait entendre dans les gouttières des maisons.

Mathieu était chez lui, et faisait les cent pas de son appartement. Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir Aidan et Méryle.

Il savait que sa compagne ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, et que par conséquent, elle devait certainement être chez elle avec leur fille. Il hésitait à leur rendre visite, mais ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée... peut-être que c'était trop tôt ? Que dirait Méryle en le voyant ?

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais là, comme un con dans mon appartement, à l'explorer sous toutes ses formes. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que je faisais les cent pas, restant coincé sur ce dilemme : aller voir Aidan ou non. Je voulais y aller, je n'avais pas peur de déranger, car je savais qu'Aidan serait heureuse de me voir, mais j'appréhendais de voir Méryle. Je voulais la voir, évidement, mais le stress et l'anxiété me faisait repousser à chaque fois cet instant.

Pourtant, je savais que ce jour arriverait : je ne pourrais pas repousser ma rencontre avec ma fille éternellement. Et puis, devenir parent, ça s'apprend, personne ne vient sur terre en sachant naturellement s'occuper d'enfant.

Je soupirais et levais la tête pour regarder l'heure. Elles devaient avoir fini de manger, je pouvais aller les voir sans avoir peur de déranger. Enfin je croyais, je n'étais sûr de rien. Je pris une grande inspiration, comme pour me donner du courage, et allais m'habiller.

Je partais ensuite de chez moi et prenais ma voiture, pour rouler en direction de chez Aidan. Il fallait que je reste tranquille, et que je me dise que tout allait bien se passer. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, si ?

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

La pluie avait cessé, et même si le vent soufflait encore, le temps commençait doucement à s'améliorer. Quelques gouttes d'eau roulaient encore des feuilles des arbres, pour venir s'écraser par terre.

Aidan était chez elle, avec sa fille. La petite faisait de la pâte à modeler, sur la table du salon, alors que sa mère prévoyait d'aller prendre une douche. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Méryle seule en train de faire de la pâte à modeler.

Encore en pyjama, la jeune femme soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un sourire attendrit venant malgré tout éclairer son visage en voyant sa petite.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Ma fille était absolument magnifique et adorable comme ça, concentrée sur son travail. Les sourcils froncés, et en train de tirer le bout de la langue, un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se concentrait et qu'elle tenait de son père, Méryle s'appliquait à faire un chien en pâte à modeler.

Je voulais aller prendre ma douche, mais je n'étais jamais rassuré de laisser ma fille seule, même pendant quelques instants. A cet âge-là il n'est pas bon de laisser un enfant sans surveillance, et c'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais d'être seule.

« Maman ! T'as vu mon chien ?

-Oui mon coeur, il est très beau ! »

Ma gamine m'offrit un sourire rayonnant, et continua son oeuvre d'art alors que je regardais l'heure. Je n'allais pas pouvoir prendre ma douche avant un petit moment, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, m'embêtait. Bon, peu importe, ma fille passait avant tout.

Je continuais à la surveiller d'un oeil distrait, quand la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Etrange, je n'attendais personne...

Je dis à l'intention de ma fille :

« Je reviens ma grande, je vais ouvrir. »

Méryle hocha la tête, et je me levais pour me diriger vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à cet invité surprise. Je me retrouvai face à Mathieu, cheveux au vent et légèrement mouillés par la pluie. Il me sourit, et je fis de même. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir maintenant ! Mais j'étais heureuse, évidement, de plus, je souhaitais le contacter bientôt pour que Méryle puisse le rencontrer. Je le fis entrer et refermais la porte derrière lui avant de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il m'offrit un sourire des plus adorables et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Tu tombes bien ! Je veux prendre ma douche et il me faut justement quelqu'un pour surveiller la petite ! Et puis, ça va te permettre de faire connaissance avec ta fille ! » ajoutais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je vis Mathieu se figer, et je compris qu'il était anxieux à l'idée de voir Méryle. Je le comprenais, j'aurais aussi été angoissé si je devais rencontrer ma fille de trois ans pour la première fois. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort, entrelaçant nos doigts, et essayais de le rassurer.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'entraînais doucement dans le salon. Il était stressé, et s'agrippait à la manche de mon haut, il avait perdu son assurance, et n'essayait pas de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Arrivé dans la pièce, mon regard se posa sur Méryle. Elle était toujours en train de faire son chien en pâte à modeler, sans faire attention à notre présence. Mathieu se figea immédiatement, et je le senti se raidir en voyant sa fille. Je ne décelais pas de dégout de sa part, de honte ou colère, juste de l'appréhension et de l'inquiétude. La peur de mal faire les choses.

« Méryle ? Regarde qui est là ! »

Ma fille tourna la tête vers nous, et je pus voir une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. Elle resta malgré tout très réservée, beaucoup plus que la veille, face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation. Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se tortillait sur place. Je lâchais un petit rire.

« Tu dis bonjour, ma grande ? »

Toujours aussi timide et avec son adorable sourire, elle fit coucou de la main à Mathieu, qui, tout aussi timide et réservé, lui rendit son signe de main, alors qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu mon compagnon dans cet état, et ça le touchait autant que ça m'émouvait. Je poussais Mathieu dans la direction de Méryle et lui intimais, en pouffant :

« Installe toi dans le canapé, elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Mon compagnon n'en fit rien, et resta debout au milieu du salon, et avec un soupire amusé, je déclarais :

« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche ! Ne faites pas de bêtise, tous les deux ! »

Je savais que Mathieu ne parlerais pas à Méryle tant que je serais là, ou du moins pas avant un bout de temps. Pareil pour ma fille : je savais qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot tant que je resterais, et je voulais leur donner un peu d'intimité. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : d'être seuls tous les deux.

Mathieu me lança un regard paniqué, et je hochais doucement la tête, comme pour lui promettre que tout se passerait bien. Ma fille, quant à elle, ne semblait pas plus inquiétée que ça : je dirais même qu'elle semblait enjouée à l'idée de rester seule avec son père.

Avec un dernier sourire, je partais dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Mathieu : je savais qu'il sen sortirait, et je savais aussi qu'il était beaucoup plus doué avec les enfants qu'il ne le prétendait.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je venais de sonner à la porte d'Aidan. La peur me nouais le ventre, mais la joie semblait m'étouffer. J'étais légèrement mouillé, à cause des gouttes de pluies qui tombaient. La porte s'ouvrit, et le visage de ma compagne apparut. Elle semblait surprise, mais heureuse de me voir. Elle me fit entrer, referma la porte derrière nous, et m'embrassa rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je lui souris : elle était vraiment magnifique. Je pris ma main dans la sienne.

« Je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Tu tombes bien ! Je veux prendre ma douche et il me faut justement quelqu'un pour surveiller la petite ! Et puis, ça va te permettre de faire connaissance avec ta fille ! » ajouta-t-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette phrase. C'était là où je voulais en venir, évidemment, mais j'avais peur. Je me sentais prêt, mais l'angoisse me tordait les tripes, et si j'avais pu, je savais que j'aurais tout fait pour repousser encore ce moment. Mais je ne devais pas décevoir Aidan, et de toute manière, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais le faire. J'allais rencontrer ma fille de trois ans.

Aidan prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts, pour me rassurer. Elle me regarda intensément, et je me noyais dans son regard brun ébène, alors qu'elle me dit :

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, et m'entraîna doucement avec elle au salon. J'étais stressé, mort d'angoisse, et je m'agrippais à la manche de son haut. Sa présence me rassurait malgré tout. Une fois dans la pièce, je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur le mobilier, avant de m'arrêter sur Méryle. Je me raidis. La petite était là, assise devant la table basse du salon, en train de jouer avec ce que j'identifiais comme étant de la pâte à modeler. Elle ne faisait pas attention à nous, et était visiblement très concentré sur son bricolage. J'étais beaucoup plus angoissé qu'avant, et je sentais mon coeur battre dans mes tempes. Aucun sentiment n'aurait pu décrire ce que j'éprouvais : la voir était comme un rêve merveilleux qui venait de se réaliser, comme un miracle inespéré qui se produisait enfin.

Pour la première fois, je pus l'observer attentivement, longuement. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, j'avais l'impression de me voir plus jeune, en version fillette. Elle avait mes yeux, mes cheveux, mon nez. Mon portrait craché. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère aussi. Elle était un mélange de nous deux, le fruit de notre amour. Le fruit d'un amour que j'avais renié durant trois ans. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt. Plus jamais je n'abandonnerais mon enfant.

« Méryle ? Regarde qui est là ! » lança Aidan à l'intention de la petite.

Méryle tourna la tête vers nous. J'eus l'impression, qu'elle était plutôt heureuse de me voir. Elle restait malgré tout distante et réservée, ce qui était compréhensible : elle ne me connaissait pas. Un sourire timide vint éclairer ses lèvres. Sans doute le plus beau sourire que j'eus jamais vu.

« Tu dis bonjour, ma grande ? » demanda Aidan.

Ma fille me fit bonjour de la main, toujours avec cet adorable sourire timide. Moi, je souriais comme un con, incapable de retenir toute cette joie au fond de moi. J'étais tout aussi réservé que ma fille, et je devais bien avouer que cet enfant m'intimidait beaucoup. Ma compagne passa sa main dans mon dos, et me poussa légèrement dans la direction de Méryle, en pouffant.

« Installe toi dans le canapé, elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Je restais pourtant debout comme un con dans le salon. J'avais entendu ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais je n'osais pas approcher de ma fille tant cet instant me paraissait irréelle.

« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche ! Ne faites pas de bêtise, tous les deux ! » lança Aidan.

En un petit sursaut, je me tournais vers elle et la regardais, totalement paniqué. Ma compagne semblait se délecter de la situation, et pendant un court instant, l'envie me prit de partir en courant. Mais je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Devant les grands yeux bleus de cette adorable gamine, je m'en sentais incapable.

Aidan hocha doucement la tête, comme pour me promettre que tout se passerait bien. Je compris qu'elle souhaitait me laisser de l'intimité, à moi et ma fille. La petite ne semblait pas dérangée ou inquiétée de se retrouver seule avec moi, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que tout allait bien se passer. Elle semblait presque joyeuse.

Aidan nous lança un dernier sourire et parti à la salle de bain. Je me sentis déboussolé face à son absence, je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec les mômes. Je pris pourtant mon courage à deux mains et allais m'installer dans le canapé près de Méryle, sous les yeux intrigués de cette dernière.

Un silence que je trouvais assez gênant s'installa entre moi et la petite. Ce silence ne semblait pas déranger la petite, qui me regardait, l'air admiratif. Je faillis rougir devant son regard et toute l'attention que l'enfant me portait.

« C'est toi mon papa ? »

Je manquais de peu de m'étouffer face à ce que je venais d'entendre. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme un con, je regardais Méryle comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

Je me sentis vite démunis face à cette question. Je connaissais la réponse, évidemment, j'en étais même sur. Mais voir mon enfant me la poser, comme si elle doutait de la véracité de ce propos me fit vite sentir coupable.

Je secouais la tête, pour reprendre mes esprits, et hochais vivement la tête.

« O-oui !

-Et c'est toi qui rendais maman triste ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un regard un peu plus sévère.

Cette fois-ci, je baissais honteusement la tête et pris mon visage entre mes mains en soupirant. Evidemment, cette pauvre gamine avait dû voir sa mère dans tous ses états, et même si je savais qu'Aidan avait fait certainement tout son possible pour paraître enjoué face à notre fille, rien n'échappait visiblement aux yeux de cette dernière.

« Je... Oui, mais c'est fini. Je ne ferais plus de mal à maman, je l'aime, et je t'aime aussi beaucoup, ma grande.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Je répondais honnêtement aux questions de la petite, et lui confiais tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. C'était la première fois que je discutais avec elle, la première fois que je lui parlais, et je voulais me montrer à elle tel que j'étais vraiment, sans artifices ni rien d'autres. Sa voix était douce, magnifique : celle d'une enfant. Je ressentais toute son innocence dans ses propos, et elle ne me parlait ni avec colère, ni avec dégout, mais juste avec la curiosité de me découvrir.

« Tu viens habiter avec nous ? »

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, et me frottais l'arrière de la tête.

« Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. »

Toujours timide, la petite m'offrit néanmoins un beau sourire. Je voyais qu'elle était heureuse de ma réponse, ce qui me provoqua une vague de bonheur. Méryle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'aprioris sur moi.

« Tu repartiras ? »

Au début, je pensais que la petite me demandais quand je partirais ce soir, et jusqu'à quelle heure je resterais, mais il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle me demandait si je comptais de nouveau les abandonner. Devant ses grands yeux tristes et inquiets, je me dépêchais de secouer vivement la tête. La voir comme ça, apeurée à l'idée que je disparaisse de nouveau faillit m'achever. Jamais je n'avais voulu lui faire tant de mal.

« Non ma belle, je ne partirais pas. Je vais rester avec toi pour toujours, je te le promets. »

Ma fille retrouva son sourire, et montra son chien en pâte à modeler du doigt.

« C'est moi qui lai fait ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, j'observais son oeuvre d'art sous toutes les coutures avant de m'exclamer, l'air impressionné :

« Waouh, il est vraiment très beau ! Tu l'as fait toute seule, sans l'aide de personne ?

-Oui !

-C'est très bien, je suis fière de toi ! »

Je trouvais son bricolage très joli, et pour une enfant de son âge, je trouvais ça très bien fait. Enfin, peut-être que je disais ça parce que c'était ma fille qui l'avait fait.

L'ambiance entre elle et moi était détendue, sereine. Je souriais, j'étais heureux, et ma fille semblait l'être aussi. Sans prévenir, Méryle m'interpella avec un nom que je ne pensais pas l'entendre utiliser aussi tôt :

« Papa ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, mon cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. J'étais fou de joie, et c'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de ma vie d'entendre mon enfant m'appeler papa. Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrais si tôt, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyais dun revers de manche, avant que ma fille ne les voie pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je n'étais pas doué avec les enfants, mais Méryle avait l'air de m'aimer, ce qui me rassurait et m'emplissait de joie.

« Oui, ma puce ? »

Je m'efforçais de lui donner de petits surnoms affectueux, comme le ferait Aidan, pour lui montrer mon affection, et à quel point je l'aimais.

L'adorable enfant m'offrit un sourire radieux, avant de saisir un livre pour essayer, sans me prévenir, de monter sur mes genoux.

« Tu me lis une histoire ? »

En premier temps étonné, je laissais un sourire tendre naître sur mes lèvres et portais Méryle pour l'installer convenablement sur mes genoux. Elle se blottit contre moi et me tendit son livre, que je pris. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise : c'était la première fois que je prenais mon enfant contre moi, et je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter de l'attention à un gosse. Mais ma fille était totalement détendue, et je me laissais aussi vite aller face à sa bonne humeur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est comme histoire ? » demandais-je en observant la couverture du livre.

« Gros loup ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce livre m'amusait, et avait l'air distrayant pour une enfant de son âge. Je me doutais qu'Aidan devait le lui avoir déjà lu, mais à cet âge on ne se lasse pas aussi rapidement des comptes de fée de son enfance.

En serrant un peu plus ma fille contre moi, je commençais à lire cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas que lire un livre pourrait-être un instant aussi magique pour moi.

« Il était une fois, un loup très gros, qui adorait manger et était très gourmand. Il avait été surnommé Gros loup. Mais à cause de son poids, il était dur pour Gros loup de courir après les lapins pour les manger... »

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je sortais de la douche, j'enroulais une serviette autours de ma taille, et séchais mes cheveux, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, pas de pleurs, j'en concluais donc que tout se passais bien.

Au début, et même si j'avais une totale confiance en mon compagnon, il est vrai que j'étais légèrement stressé. Mais à présent, je me sentais mieux. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, et m'immobilisais en entendant Mathieu parler.

« ...et c'est comme ça que Gros loup arrêta de poursuivre les lapins, et devint le meilleur pâtissier de la région. »

Tout sourire, j'entrais dans le salon pour voir mon compagnon fermer le livre qu'il lisait quelques secondes plus tôt, avec Méryle sur ses genoux. Cette vision des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi m'empli de joie.

Mathieu demanda à notre fille :

« Tu as aimé l'histoire ?

-Oui ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

J'étais heureuse que mon compagnon et ma fille s'entende si bien. Ça me soulageait, et me comblait : je ne pouvais rien espérer de mieux ! Méryle semblait ravie de voir son père, et ça semblait réciproque. Devenir parent, ça s'apprend, et pour le moment Mathieu s'en sortait très bien.

Mes deux amours remarquèrent enfin ma présence.

« Maman ! Papa m'a lu Gros loup ! »

J'étais agréablement surprise. Pas parce que Mathieu lui avait lu un livre, Gros loup qui plus est était son histoire préféré, mais bien parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Méryle le surnomme si vite par le nom papa. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, mais détournais la tête rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître. Voir ma famille se reconstruire était la plus belle chose que je pouvais espérer.

« C'est vraiment très bien, mon ange. »

J'allais m'assoir près d'eux et Mathieu m'offrit un sourire doux avant de déposer un rapide baiser dans mon coup. Méryle était blotti contre son torse, et ne semblait pu vouloir en partir.

J'étais bien, ici. Mathieu était à sa place parmi nous, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois ans loin de nous. On ne pouvait pas être séparé, j'en avais la conviction, et mon compagnon était déjà parfait dans son rôle de père.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu resta dormir chez Aidan, ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas eu la force de rentrer chez lui, et quand sa fille, avec des yeux larmoyants, lui avait supplié de rester, il n'avait pas su dire non. Sa compagne avait de toute façon était ravie de le garder près d'elle pour la soirée, se sentant rassurée par la chaleur de ses bras.

Avant d'aller dormir, Méryle réclama de nouveau une histoire, que Mathieu lui lut avec grand plaisir tandis qu'Aidan écoutait elle aussi, avec admiration face à la facilité que son compagnon avait à communiquer avec leur fille. C'était certainement dû au fait que Méryle était sa fille, et pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

La petite ne retourna pas dans son lit pour la nuit, et les trois protagonistes dormirent ensemble. A trois dans le même lit, serrés les uns contre les autres, Aidan, Mathieu et Méryle faisaient de beaux rêves. Leur famille commençait doucement à se former, et rien ne pouvait mieux se passer pour eux. Tout était déjà parfait.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-huit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre ! On approche doucement de la fin, je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction ! :3

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	19. Chapter XIX : Les cauchemars

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-neuf ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, et j'espère que votre reprise des cours s'est bien passée ! :)**

.

 _ **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je vais donc vous parler de mes futurs projets à la fin du chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse !**_

.

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 :** _Les cauchemars reflètent la vérité._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il n'était pas encore midi, mais il faisait sombre. Le ciel était gris, et l'orage menaçait la petite ville de Nantes. Les derniers jours s'étaient pourtant déroulés sous un ciel bleu, sans nuages, et avec un soleil étincelant. C'était marrant de voir à quel point le temps pouvait se dégrader si vite.

Les habitants de Nantes se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, de peur d'être surpris par la pluie, alors que de fortes bourrasques de vent faisaient voler leurs chapeaux et leurs parapluies. L'air était à la fois lourd et frais, les feuilles erraient, indécises dans les airs, tourbillonnant entre elles.

Mathieu, comme souvent depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, était chez Aidan. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle, et s'apprêtait maintenant à rentrer chez lui. Bah oui, son chat n'allait pas se nourrir seul ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas rester chez sa compagne éternellement, il avait son propre appartement. Cela faisait plus de sept jours qu'il enchaînait les allers retours entre son chez soi et le logement d'Aidan, afin de passer plus de temps avec elle et leur fille.

Durant ces plusieurs jours, Mathieu et Méryle n'avait cessé de se rapprocher. Aidan avait été ébahie par la facilité de Méryle d'aller vers son père, et inversement. Aussi étonnent que cela puisse paraître, la relation qu'entretenaient Mathieu et sa fille était devenue fusionnel. Et le jeune papa se débrouillait beaucoup mieux avec la gamine qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Il savait être ferme quand il le fallait, il était doux et lui témoignait son affection, que ce soit en geste ou en parole, et se débrouillait très bien dans les tâches quotidiennes !

Aidan était folle de joie de voir sa fille s'entendre si bien avec son géniteur. Pour elle, il était inconcevable que Méryle et Mathieu ne s'entende pas. Elle avait beaucoup eu peur et redouté un rejet de la part de la petite, mais tout c'était très bien passé, et même mieux que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Mathieu venait d'enfiler sa veste. Toute la petite famille était devant la porte d'entrée. Méryle, accrochée à la jambe de son père, se plaignait :

« Je veux pas que tu partes ! »

Mathieu avec un sourire tendre, caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Je reviens ce soir, chérie. »

Aidan, avec un petit rire, décrocha Méryle de la jambe de son amour pour la porter dans ses bras. Sa fille posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était adorable dans son pyjama bleu avec sa poupée "Pépin" qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Mathieu déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, et embrassa Aidan une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Il ne partait pas longtemps, de toute façon. Que pouvait-il bien arriver ?

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je venais de rentrer chez moi, après avoir passé la nuit et toute la journée d'hier chez Aidan. Dès que je fus entré dans mon appartement, mon chat me sauta dessus, réclamant de l'attention, et surtout de la nourriture. Je passais mes doigts dans sa fourrure blanche, et me rendais à la cuisine pour lui donner sa pâtée. Il faut dire que je le délassais beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Mais bientôt ce ne serait plus le cas, car Aidan et moi avions décidé d'emménager ensemble prochainement, ou du moins plus tôt que ce que nous avions prévue au départ. Evidemment, wifi serait de la partie. Je ne comptais pas le donner ou l'abandonner ! De plus, Méryle se réjouissait d'avoir un animal de compagnie, même si Aidan avait été réticente à cette idée.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché d'elle et c'était réciproque, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette gamine, c'était comme une drogue. Tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait me remplissait de fierté et d'admiration. Je l'aimais comme pas possible, et voulais à présent rattraper les trois années que je n'avais pas passées auprès d'elle.

J'apprenais doucement à devenir père, et j'adorais ça. J'avais été con de fuir, je m'en voulais beaucoup. Ça avait certainement été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Durant cette semaine, j'avais découvert plein de chose de la vie de parent : l'autorité, la joie, la sensation d'être démuni, l'exaspération, la colère, les fous rires, et plein d'autres choses encore.

J'avais vécu plein de choses banales, que je considérais pourtant comme des choses uniques : j'avais donné le premier bain de Méryle, enfin, mon premier bain. J'avais lavé ma fille pour la première fois, et j'avais eu énormément de mal. J'avais mis plus d'eau par terre que la petite en barbotant. Je lui avais fait à manger, essuyé ses refus face à ma cuisine, un peu haussé la voix quand j'avais voulu qu'elle goute au moins une de ses carottes. Je l'avais bordée le soir, emmené au cinéma, fait les courses avec elle, m'étais baladé dans la forêt, dans un parc de jeu où elle avait adoré jouer, et plein d'autres choses. Tous ces instants avaient été magiques.

Evidemment, je me doutais que ces moments de pures bonheur pour tout ce que je faisais en compagnie de ma fille était dû au fait que c'était mes premiers instants avec elle, mais j'étais prêt et comptait bien rester à l'élever de mon mieux avec Aidan, même une fois que l'euphorie du moment serait passé.

Je redoutais néanmoins le jour où elle grandirait, où elle deviendrait une adolescente. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur des crises d'adolescences, et même si j'avais peur des personnes qu'elle fréquenterait, là n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème était qu'elle se poserait sûrement des questions, et m'en voudrait sans doute beaucoup de l'avoir abandonné, quand elle serait en âge de comprendre la gravité de ce que j'avais commis. Ce jour-là, comment saurais-je me faire pardonner ? J'étais terriblement anxieux, en pensant à ça.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées de mon esprit. Ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, j'avais encore le temps de my préparer. Certes, je n'y serais certainement jamais préparé, mais ce n'était pas important. Il fallait que je profite de l'instant présent.

J'allais tranquillement m'installer devant mon ordinateur avec une bière en main, pour jouer à The Witcher, un sourire niais aux lèvres en repensant à ma famille. Ce soir, je les reverrais, il fallait juste que je patiente un peu. J'avais hâte de m'installer avec elles, pour ne plus jamais les quitter, même si cela impliquait d'avoir moins de temps pour moi.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le temps c'était dégradé, et comme l'avait deviné les habitants de Nantes durant la matinée, il pleuvait à présent. Et il pleuvait beaucoup, au point que certaine rues étaient inondées, et que des coulées de boues provenaient des champs et autres jardins.

Le ciel était gris, presque noir, et seulement éclairé par des éclairs, alors que le tonnerre et l'orage se faisaient entendre. Un véritable déluge était en train de se produire, et mieux ne valait pas être dehors par ce temps.

Aidan était enfermée chez elle, avec sa fille. Elle ne se souciait pas du temps qu'il faisait, et pour cause, elle était au chaud. Assise sur le canapé, avec sa fille dans ses bras, elle essayait de consoler cette dernière. En effet, la petite avait une peur bleu de l'orage.

« Maman, j'ai peur.. » se plaignit cette dernière, aux bords des larmes, accrochée à sa mère.

Aidan passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle en une étreinte rassurante, et tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'elle put, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant ses joues, son front, sa tête, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« Ce n'est que de l'orage, ma puce, ça fait juste du bruit. Tu es en sécurité à la maison avec moi. »

Sa fille hocha la tête, acquiesçant ce qu'elle disait, mais n'étant pas rassurer pour autant. Si ce vacarme continuait le soir et la nuit, il n'était pas dit que Méryle dormirait sur ses deux oreilles.

Mais dehors, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus menaçant que l'orage, un danger plus imminent. En effet, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années avançait vers l'entrée du logement de la petite famille, bravant les éléments. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité, et ça ne prévoyait rien de bon pour Aidan et Méryle.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

J'étais confortablement installé avec ma fille dans le canapé de ma maison. Ma fille avait toujours eu peur de l'orage, même quand elle n'était pas assez grande pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer : une fois que le tonnerre ne résonnerait plus, elle repartirait jouer dans sa chambre.

Alors que je tenais toujours ma fille dans mes bras, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de Méryle.

« C'est papa ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Intriguée, je laissais la petite sur le canapé pour me lever et me diriger vers l'entrée. Je n'attendais pourtant personne, et Mathieu n'était pas censé revenir avant ce soir. Aurait-il décidé de rentrer plus tôt sans me prévenir ? Peut-être.

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée, et tombais face à un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années. Je mis une demi-seconde avant de mettre un nom sur son visage. Raphaël. C'était un cauchemar. Les cauchemars reflètent la vérité, et ce qui se passait était bel et bien réel. Terrorisée par la vue de cet homme je fis claquer la porte aussi vite que je le pus, pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Malheureusement, mon violeur avait anticipé mon geste et avait bloqué le mouvement de la porte en coinçant son pied entre elle et le mur.

« Alors Aidan, pas contente de me voir ? »

Il poussa la porte, et je fis de mon mieux pour la bloquer en appuyant tout mon poids dessus le plus longtemps possible. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à le repousser, mais je pouvais essayer de gagner du temps. Gagner du temps pour elle.

« MERYLE ! VA T'ENFERMER DANS TA CHAMBRE ! » hurlais-je.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et mis encore plus d'ardeur à pousser la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Mes peurs n'étaient pas fondées : ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait. Depuis le salon j'entendis une petite voix pleine de peur me demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma fille n'était pas bête. Au son de ma voix tremblante, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je voulus lui répondre, lui ordonner de m'obéir sans poser de question, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Un coup, bien plus fort que les autres, me fit tomber en arrière et Raphaël entra sans se faire prier. Le regard dur et le visage déformé par la haine, il m'enjamba et sans prêter attention à moi, il se dirigea vers le salon. Non, hors de question.

Je me relevais aussi vite que mon étourdissement me le permettait, et me précipitait dans le salon. Ma fille était à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'opposé de Raphaël. Ce dernier la regardait, avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Coucou princesse. »

Méryle était pétrifiée, elle comprenait que la situation n'était pas normale et que cet homme lui voulait tous, sauf du bien. Mon ex fit un pas dans la direction de la gamine, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, je lui sautais dessus. Raphaël tituba, et essaya de me faire tomber de son dos mais je m'accrochais fermement. Hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit à ma fille.

« VA TE CACHER ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Méryle hésita l'espace d'un instant, souhaitant m'aider et rester près de moi, mais finit par partir en courant. Je n'étais pas vraiment soulagée, je savais que Raphaël la retrouverait si je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter.

Un coup que je reçus dans la tête me fit lâcher prise, et je tombais sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, avant de lever mon regard vers mon agresseur. Furieux, il me lança un regard glacé, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je le suivais du regard, intriguée, avant de comprendre qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement qui jusqu'à-là était toujours ouverte. Il revint, tout aussi calmement, et me dit :

« Elle peut bien se cacher, j'ai tout mon temps. Et puisque tu y tiens tellement, je vais commencer par toi. »

Je déglutis, et me sentais terriblement vulnérable face à cet homme, et à la menace qu'il représentait pour me fille. J'avais terriblement peur pour elle, je n'arriverais pas à la protéger contre lui.

« J-je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Une claque, violente, sec, vint s'écraser sur ma joue.

« Pendant trois ans j'ai été privé de voir ma fille, et je compte bien te faire comprendre ce que ça fait, d'être privé de son enfant. »

Il voulait me priver de me fille, en d'autres termes, il voulait la tuer. Je me sentis soudainement très mal, j'avais la nausée, la tête qui tournait, et toute la peur du monde à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mon enfant, c'était impensable. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de mal, Méryle était ma fille, une partie de moi, de plus, elle n'était même pas de lui. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, tout comme Mathieu avait cru au début que Méryle était le fruit du viol, c'est ce que Raphaël avait aussi cru. Il s'était mis en tête qu'il était le père, que voir ma fille lui revenait de droit, et que je n'avais aucune raison et aucun droit de l'empêcher de la voir. Ce type était fou, il m'avait violée, et maintenant, il voulait me prendre la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde.

« Méryle n'est pas ta fille ! C'est la fille de Mathieu ! »

Encore une fois, sa main fendit l'air pour s'écraser sur ma joue. Toujours assise par terre, je faillis m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol tant l'impact était violent. Il me poussa en arrière, d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, et il me plaqua dos par terre en appuyant son pied contre ma gorge. Je me débâtis de toutes mes forces, sentant ma respiration se couper. Impassible, Raphaël me toisait de son regard cruel.

« C'est ma gamine. Comprit ? Et je vais lui prendre la vie de la même façon que je la lui ai donné. »

Peut-être que je m'imaginais des choses, mais si je prenais ses paroles au premier degré, il avait "soit disant" donné la vie à ma fille en me violant, alors ça voudrait dire que... non, non, non, je me faisais des idées. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne ferait rien. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était impossible.

La panique commença à me gagner, avec son pied plaqué sur ma gorge, je commençais à manquer d'air, et l'idée qu'il fasse du mal à mon enfant m'était insupportable. Avec un rire froid, mon ex me regarda me débattre.

« Pauvre Aidan. Réduit ainsi à l'impuissance. Je suis plus fort que toi, tu le sais. »

Il avait raison. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il retira son pied, pour frapper mes côtes. Je gémissais de douleur, reprenant par la même occasion mon souffle, avant d'essayer de le frapper.

« Je vais m'occuper de la môme, juste après t'avoir réglé ton compte.

-N-non ! Sil t-te plait, ne lui f-fait rien ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas ta fille ! Elle ne te ressemble même pas !

-TA GUEULE ! »

Il me frappa, et jamais je n'avais reçu de coup d'une telle ampleur. Il faisait passer toute sa rage sur moi. J'avais le nez en sang, je le frappais aussi, enfin, j'essayais. Il était bien plus grand que moi, plus fort, et j'avais beau me débattre, bouger dans tous les sens, griffer son visage avec mes ongles, rien n'y faisait. Il m'immobilisa, et s'installa à califourchon sur mon bassin, toujours avec son affreux sourire. Il jubilait de me voir comme ça, faible, à sa merci, à le supplier d'épargner la vie de ma fille. Il aimait le pouvoir, le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi.

Je pleurais bruyamment à présent, me débattais faiblement. Je voyais flou, je n'en pouvais plus, ma tête, qu'il avait à plusieurs reprise claqué sur le sol, était en sang, tout comme mon nez, et ma bouche si j'y croyais le gout acre que je sentais.

Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, je voulais voir mon enfant, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, que personne ne lui ferait de mal, mais c'était faux. J'avais échoué, je n'avais pas su la protéger. Ce monstre allait la tuer, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'avais mal, je souffrais, je voulais crier, hurler, mais ma gorge était nouée, la panique m'étouffais. Méryle allait mourir par ma faute. Dans un effort vain, j'essayais une dernière fois de frapper et repousser Raphaël, mais il attrapa mes poignets et les plaqua sur le sol.

« J-je t'en s-supplies, n-ne fais r-rien à m-ma fille. F-fais-moi t-tout ce que t-tu veux, m-mais laisse la tran-tranquille. » tentais-je.

Un rire gras me répondit, et le poing de mon ex s'abattit une dernière fois sur mon visage avant que je ne perde connaissance. Ce fut le trou noir, et j'eu une dernière pensé pour mon enfant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pitié, qu'un miracle se produise. Quelle soit épargnée.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Cachée dans la chambre de sa mère, Méryle était en sécurité. Ou du moins pour quelques instants : la petite avait eu l'intelligence de s'enfermer à clé. Elle était cachée derrière le lit, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Difficilement, en effet, ses pleurs étouffés et ses reniflements résonnaient dans la pièce.

De là où elle était, elle avait tout entendu : les cris et les suppliques de sa mère, le bruit sourds des coups qu'on lui avait porté, ses gémissements et ses pleurs, la moindre de ses phrases, et celle de son bourreau. Et puis, il y avait eu le silence. Un silence de mort. Seule la respiration erratique de l'enfant se faisait entendre, et le plancher qui craquait sous les pas de quelqu'un. Sûrement cet homme. Qu'avait-il fait à sa maman ?

Les craquements de pas sur le plancher se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Méryle sentait son coeur battre à toutes vitesses dans ses tempes. La poignée de la porte de la chambre où elle était s'abaissa, preuve que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

Voyant que la porte était fermée à clé, Raphaël réessaya, plus fort, jusqu'à essayer de l'enfoncer. Il se ressaisit bien vite, et avec une voix douce qui trahissait la colère, il dit :

« Méryle ? Je sais que tu es là. Tu peux ouvrir, je ne te ferais rien. Maman dort, elle veut que je te surveille. »

La petite hésita l'espace d'un instant, mais resta cachée derrière le lit. Elle avait compris le stratagème de ce monstre. En réalisant que l'enfant n'était pas tombé dans son piège, l'agresseur s'énerva. Il haussa la voix, et perdit vite son calme.

« OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »

Méryle sursauta en l'entendant, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait juste voir ses parents.

Le portable d'Aidan, sur la table de nuit se mit à vibrer : quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler. Sans réfléchir ou attendre une seconde de plus, la petite s'en empara et décrocha.

« Allo, Aidan ?

-P-papa ! »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais devant mon ordinateur, mais je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre. La pluie commençait à cesser, seul l'orage se faisait encore entendre alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me souvenais que je n'avais rien préparé à manger pour ce soir, et Aidan non plus. D'habitude, on faisait le repas à tour de rôle, et ce soir, c'était justement mon tour. Je n'avais rien préparé, j'allais donc certainement aller faire des commissions. Dans le doute, et pour savoir si Aidan souhaitait que je lui prenne quelque chose, je saisissais mon portable pour l'appeler.

Une détonation, puis deux, et trois puis quelqu'un décrocha.

« Allo, Aidan ?

-P-papa ! »

Ce n'était pas Aidan, évidemment, mais Méryle. L'inquiétude m'envahi : pourquoi ma fille décrochait le portable de sa mère, et pourquoi était-elle en larmes ? A l'autre bout du téléphone, je pouvais entendre son souffle entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Méryle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est maman ? »

En arrière-plan, je pouvais entendre des bruits sourds, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'enfoncer une porte. La panique me gagna, alors que ma fille pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Méryle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?! »

Les bruits sourds que j'entendais en fond s'intensifièrent, et ma fille lâcha un petit cri alors que ses pleures redoublèrent.

« P-papaaaa ! V-viens ! »

Je n'avais toujours pas les réponses à mes questions, mais peu importe, de toute manière, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, pire, que ma famille était en danger. Je sautais sur mes pieds et, sans prendre le temps de mettre une veste ou de fermer la porte de mon appartement à clé, je partis en courant pour monter dans ma voiture. J'étais toujours en ligne avec ma gamine, en arrière-plan il y avait toujours ces foutus bruits sourds et un homme qui hurlait des choses que je ne comprenais pas, alors que ma fille pleurait toujours.

« Méryle, reste là où tu es et cache toi ! J'arrive ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, et je démarrais ma voiture, roulant aussi vite que je le pouvais, grillant des feux rouges et dépassant les limitations de vitesses. C'était un cauchemar. Les cauchemars reflètent la vérité, et ce qui se passait était bel et bien réel, pour mon plus grand malheur.

J'étais presque arrivé, ma panique et ma peur m'étouffaient, et j'étais stimulé par l'adrénaline que je ressentais. A l'autre bout du téléphone, j'entendis un grand craquement, et ma fille lâcha un cri : la porte devait surement avoir cédée.

« Méryle ?! Tu m'entends ?! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Ma fille cria et pleura, tout ce que je pus l'entendre crier, certainement à son agresseur, fut :

« V-va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

J'entendis un bruit sec, le hurlement de ma fille, qui tenta de m'appeler une dernière fois :

« PAPA ! PAPA ! »

Je l'entendis hurler, pleurer, et la communication coupa : quelqu'un avait raccroché.

Des larmes de rage et de peur coulaient sur mes joues, et j'accélérais encore, faisant rouler ma bagnole plus vite que jamais. Que se passait-il, bordel ?! Qu'avait-il fait à Aidan, que comptait-il faire à ma fille ?!

J'arrivais devant la maison, et sans prendre la peine de me garer, je sortis de ma voiture pour monter les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre par quatre.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Un grand craquement résonna dans la pièce, et Méryle se retourna brusquement. Raphaël avait réussi à enfoncer la porte. Son regard cruel se posa sur l'enfant qui lâcha un cri en le voyant, avec le portable de sa mère en main. A l'autre bout du téléphone, l'agresseur pouvait entendre une voix masculine paniqué, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Qui cette sale môme avait appelé ?!

Il s'approcha de la gamine, cette dernière cria et pleura, et totalement paniquée et submergée par la peur, s'exclama :

« V-va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

Face à tant d'insolence, Raphaël grogna, et décida d'agir. Il gifla la gamine, alors que son hurlement résonna dans la maison. L'agresseur laissa un sourire sadique naître sur ses lèvres. Rien n'était plus beau pour lui que les cris d'un enfant, les cris de l'innocence même. La petite cria désespérément :

« PAPA ! PAPA ! »

Papa ?! Mais à qui elle parlait ?! Elle n'avait pas de père, elle était le fruit d'un viol, une bâtarde. Raphaël, contrarié à l'idée que cet enfant ait un autre père que lui, coupa brusquement la communication.

Il la saisit par le t-shirt, alors que l'enfant pleurait et se débattait.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant. »

Méryle pleurait à chaude larmes, essayait de le repousser avec ses petits bras.

« N-non ! N-non ! M-mamaaaaannnn ! Papaaaaa ! »

Elle pleurait, criait, appelait ses parents, en vain, elle était perdue. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, Raphaël le savait. Qui pouvait bien se soucier de cette gamine, à part sa mère ? Elle allait mourir.

« TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! »

Raphaël sursauta et lâcha Méryle avant de tomber à la renverse quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. La gamine tomba sur le côté et s'éloigna en rampant, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors qu'au-dessus de lui, un homme, beaucoup plus petit et moins imposant, aux yeux bleus remplis de haine et aux cheveux châtain partant dans tous les sens était en train de le frapper, usant surement de toutes ses forces.

Mathieu.

Que faisait-il là ?! Il avait quitté Aidan trois ans auparavant à l'annonce de la grossesse de cette dernière ! Il était revenu ?! Après tout ce temps ?! Pourquoi ?! Méryle n'était même pas sa fille ! Raphaël ne savait plus quoi penser.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, je cherchais fébrilement le double des clés que j'avais pour ouvrir. Même dans le couloir, les cris et les pleurs à l'intérieur se faisaient entendre. Pourquoi personne n'avait été averti, merde ?! L'appréhension de ce que j'allais voir, la peur et la haine que je ressentais me tordaient les tripes.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je me précipitais dans l'appartement. Dès mon entrée dans le salon, horreur : Aidan était étendue par terre, inerte, le visage et la tête en sang. Impossible pour moi de savoir si oui ou non elle était vivante, et je serais volontiers resté près d'elle pour la soigner ou la sauver si c'était encore possible, mais je devais m'occuper de notre fille. C'est ce que je voulais, ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Une plainte me parvint depuis une autre pièce que j'identifiais comme étant la chambre de ma compagne.

« N-non ! N-non ! M-amaaaaannnn ! Papaaaaa ! »

Méryle.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me précipitais dans la chambre. Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année tenait ma fille par le t-shirt. Je mis du temps à comprendre que cet homme n'était autre que Raphaël. Oui, le même Raphaël qui avait violé ma compagne trois ans plus tôt. La rage que je ressentais pour lui était indéfinissable. Je le haïssais.

« TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! »

Je me jetais sur lui, et il lâcha Méryle qui tomba à terre et s'éloigna de nous, toujours en pleur. Je le frappais comme je n'avais jamais frappé personne. Il était plus grand, plus fort, mais la surprise de me voir l'avait assommé. Il se débattait, mais il était trop faible. La haine est un bon combustible, et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

« DE QUEL DROIT TU VIENS ICI ?! COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR APRES TOUT CE TEMPS ?! T'EN A PAS DEJA FAIT ASSEZ TU CROIS ?! IL FAUT QUE TU REVIENNES POUR BRISER MA FAMILLE ?! »

Je me défoulais complétement sur lui, je le frappais pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, à moi, mais surtout à Aidan et à ma fille. Personne ne fait du mal à ceux que j'aime. Je continuais de le frapper, même une fois qu'il perdit connaissance. Il avait le visage en sang lui aussi, au moins autant qu'Aidan.

Aidan.

Je lâchais Raphaël et me levais précipitamment. Ma fille était là, recroquevillée dans un coin dans la pièce, en pleur et toute tremblante. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Elle était choquée, terrorisée, mais elle allait bien. C'était le plus important.

« C-c'est fini mon bébé, je s-suis là. »

Je sortais de la pièce avec elle et me rendais au salon. Cachant la vue à Méryle pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je m'agenouillais près de l'amour de ma vie. Impossible pour moi de retenir mes larmes. La voir dans cet état m'était insupportable. Mais elle respirait encore. Oui, elle respirait. Elle était vivante, inconsciente mais vivante.

J'allais me lever pour appeler une ambulance quand une main serra faiblement la mienne. Aidan avait légèrement ouvert les yeux. Elle pleurait, mais de soulagement. J'entrelaçais nos doigts, mort de peur pour elle.

« Aidan...

-M-Mathieu, t-tu l'as sauvée... »

Sa voix était faible, ce n'était qu'un murmure. Elle était en très mauvais état, et si je m'en inquiétais énormément, ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle me regardait avec admiration et reconnaissance, comme si j'étais un dieu.

Dans mes bras, Méryle pleurait toujours et essayait de se retourner pour voir sa mère. Je continuais à l'en empêcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état. J'embrassais doucement le front ensanglanté de ma compagne, me retrouvant avec un gout de fer dans la bouche, avant de dire :

« Repose toi, ne bouge pas. Je vais appeler les secours. »

Je me levais et ajoutais à l'intention de Méryle :

« Maman va bien, chérie. »

Evidemment c'était faux, et je pleurais toujours, de peur qu'Aidan ne s'en sorte pas. J'ignorais les dommages qui lui avait étaient causés et leur gravité.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

Je me réveillais doucement, sortant de mon inconscience, alors que je sentais une présence rassurante près de moi. J'ouvrais les yeux, pour trouver Mathieu devant moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Encore mieux : il portait notre fille dans ses bras. Il l'avait sauvée, notre bébé allait bien, même si elle pleurait. Lui aussi pleurait, d'inquiétude sûrement. Et moi, je pleurais aussi, de soulagement en voyant que mon enfant était sain et sauf.

Je vis que mon compagnon se lever, pour partir, faire je ne sais quoi, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, je voulais qu'il reste. Il n'avait pas vu que je m'étais réveillé, et pour lui montrer que j'étais consciente, je prenais doucement sa main, usant de toutes mes forces. Il entrelaça nos doigts.

« Aidan...

-M-Mathieu, t-tu las sauvée... »

Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé mon bébé, notre bébé. Il était un père exceptionnel, et je pouvais compter sur lui. Sa présence et ma fille vivante dans ses bras en était la preuve.

Mon visage était plein de sang, mais sans s'en soucier, il m'embrassa le front avant de me dire :

« Repose toi, ne bouge pas. Je vais appeler les secours. »

Il se leva et ajouta à l'intention de Méryle :

« Maman va bien, chérie. »

Il prenait soin d'elle jusqu'au bout, l'empêchant de me regarder pour ne pas la choquer. C'était une bonne initiative de sa part. Mathieu pleurait toujours, et cette vision me brisait le coeur.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Aidan passa la soirée et la journée du lendemain à l'hôpital. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait rien de grave, et la petite non plus. Comme on le dit si bien, plus de peur que de mal. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Raphaël : il avait eu un traumatisme crânien et une côte cassée, et pour couronner le tout, il allait encore une fois passer plusieurs années en prison. Mais il le méritait.

Ne supportant pas l'idée de vivre plus d'une journée de plus dans des appartements à part après cet incident, Mathieu emménagea avec sa famille dans le logement d'Aidan dès que cette dernière fut rentrée de l'hôpital. Avec Wifi, évidemment, pour le plus grand bonheur de Méryle.

La petite avait eu terriblement peur, et continuait à faire des cauchemars la nuit, heureusement, elle commençait à s'en remettre.

La petite famille était plus uni que jamais, et allait pouvoir recommencer à construire leur nouvelle vie ensemble loin de tous ces ennuies.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-neuf ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

 **N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :D Comme prévu, je vais vous parler de mes trois futurs projets !**

.

 _ **Futurs projet :**_

 _-La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus_. **C'est un OS déjà terminé dénonçant la violence conjugale, avec un Patoine (Patron/Antoine) comme Pairing.**

- _Quand vivre se résume à fuir_. **Une fanfiction de dix chapitres parlant de Mathieu Sommet qui essai de fuir l'asile avec sa famille et ses personnalités.**

- _Délaissé et sans repères_. **Un fanfiction de dix chapitres parlant de l'adolescence de Mathieu et d'Antoine entourés de leurs amis, et de la période difficile qu'est l'adolescence.**

.

On se retrouve samedi pour le prochain et dernier chapitre ! Je vous donnerais plus de détail sur mes futurs projets au chapitre vingt !

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


	20. Chapter XX : Une vie toute neuve

.

.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre vingt ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur toute cette fiction ! :)**

.

 ** _Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous parlerez de mes futurs fanfictions (résumé/chapitre) à la fin du chapitre. Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi, en espérant que vous suivrez mes futurs projets_** ** _! :D_**

.

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 :** _Une vie toute neuve._

.

 _._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

L'air était frais, mais il commençait à se réchauffer au fil des jours, alors qu'un grand soleil, brillant et étincelant, éclairait Nantes de ses rayons. Les fleurs présentent sur les arbres avaient presque toutes disparues pour laisser place à des feuilles vertes.

Le ciel était bleu, et l'on y distinguait quelques nuages, mais rien de bien méchant. Les gazouillements des oiseaux résonnaient dans le vent, qui faisait frissonner les habitants de la petite ville. Les rues étaient animées par la vie, le monde, les commerces.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi, dans la grande ville de Nantes. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues, se rendant au travail, au magasin, faisant leur footing, une simple promenade, ou sortaient leurs chiens. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres non, certains fêtaient de bonnes nouvelles, d'autres de mauvaises. La vie suivait son cour, normalement.

Mathieu, Aidan, et leur fille Méryle, assis sur un banc de la galerie marchande de Nantes, les observaient, tous ces gens, aussi nombreux et insignifiants que des grains de sables sur la plage. Tous uniques, avec leurs histoires, leurs aventures, et pourtant, il n'y avait personne pour s'en soucier. Ils n'étaient qu'une infime poussière dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Mathieu était comme eux. Lui aussi, était une infime poussière dans l'immensité de l'univers. Il l'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours, mais désormais, il y avait des gens pour se soucier de lui. Avant, il était seul, sa vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens, il s'occupait de lui et de personne d'autre, il était triste, vide, il lui manquait quelque chose sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, mais tout ça était fini. Maintenant, il n'était plus seul, il avait une famille qui s'occupait de lui, et dont il s'occupait. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui sourit, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Le petit châtain lui sourit en retour. Ils s'aimaient tellement.

Pour Aidan, les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées dans sa vie, depuis que Mathieu était revenu. Elle n'avait plus besoin de payer de nourrice pour sa fille, étant donné qu'il pouvait la garder lorsqu'elle était au travaille, les tâches ménagères leur étaient reparties, elle n'avait plus besoin de tout faire et gérer seule, elle avait quelqu'un pour élever sa fille avec elle et la soutenir, et surtout, elle et Méryle n'étaient plus seules.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Mathieu avait emménagé avec elles. La cohabitation de la petite famille se passait bien, et était prometteuse pour la suite. Le jeune papa s'en sortait très bien, et avait pris part entière à l'éducation de sa fille.

« Papa, maman, on rentre ? »

Mathieu et Aidan tournèrent leurs têtes vers Méryle. Il faut dire que ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils faisaient les courses, une chose que détestait la petite. Cette dernière, avec une moue fatiguée, regarda ses parents avec de grands yeux suppliants. Avec un petit rire, son père prit sa main et se leva du banc où il était assis.

« Oui ma puce, on va rentrer. »

Aidan se leva à son tour avec un soupire amusé, et prit l'autre main de sa fille dans la sienne. Méryle se blotti entre eux deux, avec un sourire des plus adorables aux lèvres.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Nous venions de rentrer dans notre appartement. J'enlevais mon gilet, tout comme Aidan, alors que Méryle, sans même ôter sa veste se jeta par terre en voyant wifi arriver. Mon chat se frotta contre elle en ronronnant, alors que ma fille, tout sourire, enfouit ses petites mains dans son pelage blanc. Ces deux-là s'entendaient très bien, wifi avait totalement adopté Méryle, il la laissait le caresser, le porter, jouer avec et même tirer ses poils sans cracher, griffer, mordre ou montrer la moindre opposition.

« Chérie, donne-moi ton gilet. » intima ma compagne en s'agenouillant devant notre petite.

Avec un peu de difficulté, Méryle retira sa veste et la lui donna, avant de de nouveau s'allonger par terre près du chat.

« Tu ne veux pas aller sur le canapé ? » demandais-je en pouffant.

Il faut dire, le sol n'était pas propre, et il fallait qu'on le nettoie. Méryle étant allergique à la poussière, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se roule dedans. Je la soulevais et la prenais dans mes bras, pour la laisser tomber sur le canapé, alors que ses rires remplissaient la pièce.

« On regarde Pinocchio ?

-Tout à l'heure si tu veux, ma grande. D'abord c'est l'heure de ta sieste.

-Non ! Je veux pas ! »

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, Méryle semblait décidé à me tenir tête. Mais je ne comptais pas lâcher prise, et ne céderais pas à son caprice. Impassible, je la prenais dans mes bras et la portais tel un sac à patate, pour me diriger vers sa chambre.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

Je la déposais sur son lit, alors qu'elle se débattait. Evidemment, j'étais plus fort qu'elle, avec sa force de moucherons, impossible de me repousser.

« Allez, met ton pyjama. » lui dis-je en allant fermer son volet.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas et pleurait, mettant mes nerfs à rudes épreuves. Je soupirais bruyamment et passais une main sur mon visage. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, même si j'avais tendance à me sentir vite impuissant face au caprice de ma fille.

Je sortais son pyjama de sa commode, et m'installais près d'elle sur son lit. Je la déshabillais, essayant de rester sourd à ses cris et ses pleurs. Je lui enfilais son pyjama et l'installais convenablement en calant confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Ecoute chérie, tu dors un peu et après on regarde un film avec maman. D'accord ?

-J-je veux pas !

-Allez chérie, il faut que tu dormes. Tu vas être fatiguée après, sinon. »

Méryle se calma doucement et je la couvrais de baiser, avant de me lever pour sortir doucement de sa chambre. Je refermais la porte sans faire de bruit, la laissant s'endormir.

Je rejoignis Aidan à la cuisine. Elle était en train de lire un livre, adossé contre le plan de travail alors qu'elle se faisait couler un café. Je souriais bêtement en la voyant, et allait l'entourer de mes bras. Concentrée, elle ne fit pas attention à moi, et se contenta de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-La vie devant soi, d'Émile Ajar. »

Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe. Son café avait fini de couler, mais plongée dans son roman, elle ne le remarqua pas. Je pris sa tasse er bus un gorgée du liquide encore brûlant, avant qu'une petite tape affectueuse ne s'écrase sur le haut de ma tête.

« Eh ! Si tu veux un café tu n'as qu'à t'en faire un. »

Avec un petit rire, je lui rendis sa tasse. Elle me répondit par un doux sourire, absolument magnifique, avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je resserrais mon emprise sur sa taille, et posais ma tête au creux de son coup avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

Avec un petit rire, elle me dit en retournant son attention sur son bouquin :

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout depuis que j'avais retrouvé ma famille. Ma façon de penser, mon quotidien, mes habitudes. J'en étais ravie, j'étais devenu père et avais gagné en maturité en un mois. Je comptais bien devenir un compagnon et un père admirable. Plus jamais je ne laisserais les deux femmes de ma vie. Je commençais une nouvelle vie avec elles, une vie toute neuve.

J'étais prêt, j'avais pris mes responsabilités en mains et comptais faire de mon mieux pour élever Méryle. J'allais me trouver un travail, sûrement un petit boulot dans un magasin ou une entreprise en tant que cariste, pour aider Aidan à subvenir à nos besoin, et même si c'était un projet encore récent et fragile, nous avions l'idée d'agrandir notre famille. Je l'aimais plus que tout.

.

 **PDV Aidan**

.

« Je t'aime. »

Avec un petit rire je lui dis en retournant mon attention sur mon bouquin :

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

J'aimais Mathieu plus que tout. Depuis qu'il était revenu, ma vie était devenue un véritable conte de fée. Certes, tout n'était pas parfait, il y avait parfois des disputes entre nous, ou d'autre problème, mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec moi et notre fille, j'allais mieux. Je me sentais bien, cette pression, ce mal-être, ce sentiment de solitude avait disparu. J'étais vraiment heureuse. On commençait ensemble une vie toute neuve.

Et Méryle l'était tout autant ! Je ne pensais pas que Méryle voulait connaître son père, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important à ses yeux. Pourtant, dès que je lui avais parlé du retour de Mathieu, elle avait sauté de joie. Et elle s'entendait si bien avec son père que dorénavant, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu vivre trois ans sans lui.

Je continuais à travailler, Mathieu était en recherche d'emploi, et nous avions la tête remplie de projet d'avenir. Même s'il était encore tôt, et que rien n'était encore certain, nous pensions déjà à avoir un deuxième enfant.

« Tu as galéré avant, pour coucher Méryle. Je l'ai entendue pleurer et protester. »

Mon compagnon lâcha un petit rire gêné, et caressa mon ventre du bout de ses doigts. Il déposa un baiser dans ma nuque et demanda avec un sourire taquin :

« Tu as entendu, mais tu n'es pas venu m'aider, traitresse ?

-Non, je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortirais. » dis-je avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Il rigola aussi doucement, avant de m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser, en caressant doucement sa barbe. Il rompit notre étreinte et souffla, amusé :

« Tu es sadique, quand même.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais si tu n'arrives pas à gérer une petite crise tout seul, je me demande bien comment tu ferais pour gérer deux enfants en même temps ! »

Il pouffa.

« Eh, doucement, j'ai le temps pour m'y faire ! Et puis, je vais y arriver, tu verras.

-Je n'en doute pas ! »

Je lui souris et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il caressa mon dos.

« Tu es beaux. »

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il était adorable. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas trop les compliments, mais ça m'importait peu.

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Maman ! »

Je tendis l'oreille avec un sourire amusé. Méryle venait de se réveiller et m'appelait depuis sa chambre. Mathieu se détacha de moi, et me lança en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine :

« Je vais préparer le film !

-Le film ?

-J'ai dit à la petite qu'on regarderait Pinocchio, pour la coucher !

-Les compromis c'est ton truc, hein ? » pouffais-je.

Avec un petit rire, il hocha la tête, alors qu'il disparut au salon. Je me rendis dans la chambre de ma fille. Il y faisait encore sombre, et Méryle, totalement découverte, était installé à l'envers dans son lit, les pieds sur son oreiller.

Je m'asseyais au bord de son lit, et caressais sa joue.

« Bien dormi, ma belle ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais pas dormir ! »

Je poussais un soupire amusé devant sa moue colérique et embrassais son front. Quoi qu'elle dise, je savais qu'elle avait bien dormi, et que c'était nécessaire.

« Petit monstre… »

Elle rit, et me serra contre elle avec ses petits bras.

« Tu as dormi à l'envers ? » demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de mettre sa tétine dans sa bouche. Même si elle était pleine de vie et de bonne humeur, elle venait de se réveiller et était encore un peu endormit. Attendrit, je la prenais dans mes bras et la portais contre ma hanche.

« On va aller avec papa ?

-Oui. »

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et serra sa poupée dans ses bras. Je me rendis au salon, où nous attendait déjà Mathieu. En bon papa, il avait précautionneusement préparé un biberon de lait chaud pour le réveil de sa fille.

« Coucou ma puce. » lui dit-il en embrassant son front.

Méryle lui embrassa la joue, et on s'installa tous les trois dans le canapé, avant que Mathieu ne lance le film. Méryle était très contente de regarder Pinocchio avec nous deux, et blotti entre son père et moi, elle tétait son biberon.

Mathieu passa une main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui, et je collais ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il caressait mon dos du bout des doigts. Méryle, toujours blotti entre nous, regardait le film, émerveillée. Son père et moi étions nous-même émerveillés en la voyant ainsi. Elle était adorable.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Voilà comment tout c'était déroulé. Comment c'était déroulé l'histoire de Mathieu, d'Aidan, de Méryle, et qui sait, bientôt peut-être d'un autre enfant, une fille ou un garçon qui viendrait éclairer leur vie. Tout n'avait pas été facile, le petit châtain et sa compagne avaient bien failli ne jamais se retrouver, et continuer leur vie chacun de leur côté. Mais leur amour était fort, et ils avaient fini par se réunir, malgré la trahison du jeune homme.

Les deux amoureux et leur fille avaient beaucoup souffert, chacun d'une absence douloureuse. L'absence d'une compagne, d'un compagnon, d'un père. Leur vie de famille était encore fragile, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se solidifiait.

Il commençait à se faire tard sur la petite ville de Nantes, le soleil se couchait, et le ciel bleu prenais des teintes roses-orangés. Le vent soufflait légèrement, et la brise faisait frissonner les passants, qui commençaient doucement à rentrer chez eux, alors que d'autres en sortaient.

Les feuilles des arbres étaient secouées par le vent, et le gazouillement des oiseaux se taisait peu à peu. La lune commençait déjà à montrer le bout de son nez, la vie continuait son cour.

Bien au chaud chez eux, Aidan, Mathieu et Méryle continuait de vivre, ils étaient heureux. Beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient encore, mais ils allaient continuer à écrire leur histoire.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews !**

.

 _Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que moi j'aurais aimé l'écrire ! Que vous ayez été des lecteurs silencieux ou que vous m'ayez laissé des reviews/commentaires, je vous en suis reconnaissante ! :D_

J'espère vraiment vous voir sur mes futurs fanfictions ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, bonne continuation à vous ;)

.

 ** _Futurs projet :_**

.

 _La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus_

-Ce sera un OS que je sortirais sans doute demain. (dimanche)

-Il y aura un Pairing Patoine. (Patron/Antoine)

-Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient.

 **Résumé** **:** Antoine voulait s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier du Patron, qu'il aimait tellement, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Pourtant il s'était promis qu'un jour, il partirait loin. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, mais oui, il partirait. Il referait sa vie et serait enfin heureux. Oui, Antoine avait la tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus.

.

 _Quand vivre se résume à fuir_

-Une fanfiction dont le premier chapitre est déjà publié !

-Il y aura dix chapitre, j'en publierai un chaque week-end, généralement le samedi.

-Il n'y aura pas de Pairing particulier, et aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient, hormis la famille de Mathieu.

 **Résumé** : Mathieu avait passé dix ans de sa vie à fuir, et il en avait assez. Il devait se cacher et ne s'attarder nulle part, de peur d'être capturé et enfermé à l'asile par le docteur Frédérique. Oui, Mathieu en avait assez, mais il n'était pas le seul : ses personnalités et ses fils aussi. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi, dans la peur et appréhension, face au danger qui les menaçait ?

.

 _Délaissé et sans repères_

-Fanfiction en cours d'écritures.

-Il y aura normalement dix chapitres.

-Ce sera un Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine) qui se déroulera sur la période de l'adolescence de Mathieu et Antoine. A part eux, les personnages de cette fiction son mon entière propriété.

 **Etant donné que cette fanfiction n'est pas fini, il n'y a pas encore de résumé, et je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la publier.**

 _._

Encore une fois merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction ! J'espère que vous êtes tentés par mes futurs projets ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ! :3

 _Amour et licorne *-*_

.

.


End file.
